Por un mundo mejor
by begi-urdin
Summary: Naruto es asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha en el Valle de la Muerte. Incluso con Kyuubi, Naruto no tiene manera de sobrevivir. Hasta que el mismo creador viene y le ofrece una opción de reconstruir el pasado y cambiar el futuro.
1. Muriendo y Regresando

For Better and Worse

**POR UN MUNDO MEJOR**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Resumen: Naruto es asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha en el Valle de la Muerte. Incluso con Kyuubi, Naruto no tiene manera de sobrevivir. Hasta que el mismo creador viene y le ofrece una opción de reconstruir el pasado y cambiar el futuro. **

**Capítulo 1: Muriendo y Regresando**

"CHIDORI." "RASENGAN."

Los dos ataques colisionaron entre si. Naruto que estaba en su forma del zorro Kyuubi con una cola atacó a Sasuke quien estaba en el segundo nivel del sello maldito.

Naruto dejo irse el poder del Rasengan esperando que Sasuke hiciese lo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que había sido un tremendo error. Sasuke pasó a través de su Rasengan y lo llevo estrello directamente contra su corazón.

Naruto miro a Sasuke con ojos tristes.

"Si. Finalmente puedo conseguir lo que quiero." Grito Sasuke como su estuviese loco

Sin embargo nada le paso a su Sharingan, las tres comas seguían inamovibles.

"Porque no aparece mi Mangekyou Sharingan? A quién más tengo que matar? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Quién maldita sea." Grito furiosamente.

Naruto sin embargo no pareció escucharle porque calló muerto en el agua.

--

Esa misma tarde en el despacho de la Hokage estaban reunidas cuatro personas.

"¿Cuál es el informe Kakashi?" - preguntó la rubia muy serena aunque en los ojos se le notaba la tristeza de lo que se avecinaba.

"He encontrado el cuerpo muerto de Naruto" - el ninja copia trago saliva – "a la deriva en el valle del fin, según he podido deducir Naruto se encontró y luchó contra Sauske pero el último golpe fue el último aliento para Naruto ya qué por los restos" – el peligris volvió a tragar saliva nuevamente y dijo – "fue el chidori que yo le enseñe a Sasule el que acabó con la vida de Naruto" – El shinobi dejó de hablar y cerro fuertemente los puños mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Todos estaban en shock porque no se creían que Sasuke era el culpable del hecho de que Naruto estuviese muerto. Todos estaban en silencio.

"Shizune prepara todo para el funeral y avisa a toda la aldea, quiero que todo el mundo asista" le ordena la Hokage a su aprendiz mientras la otra asentía y se marchaba sin decir palabra alguna.

"Los demás marchaos" – ordenó con la voz impetuosa Tsunade.

Kakashi y Shikamaru se fueron sin rechistar ya que no había palabras de las cuales hablar.

Tsunade se quedo sola en el despacho mientras por la ventana contemplaba el monumento de los Hokages. Un hombre con el pelo blanco y cara de sapo se acerco por detrás de ella hasta incorporar una de sus manos encima de la rubia.

"De verdad creía que se convertiría en el mejor de los Hokages" dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos al recordar las imágenes de Naruto que la hicieron ponerse a llorar.

"No solo tú, todos le creímos con esas palabras" dijo el pelibalnco mientras recordaba aun rubio diciendo "hasta que me convierta en hokage no pienso morir" mientras una radiante sonrisa surcaba su cara.

"Buena suerte, Naruto, estés en el mundo en que estés serás el más grande de todos" pensó Jiraya mientras una tormenta se acercaba a Konoha y empezaba a dejar huella en aquella aldea de ninjas.

--

Naruto despertó con luces blancas alrededor suyo.

'¿Fue todo un sueño_?'_

"Me temo que no Naruto." Una voz detrás de él replico con calma.

Naruto se levanto y miro detrás de él. Un hombre que parecía púrpuramente blanquecino dorado estaba de pie. "¿Quien eres tú?"

"Me llaman por muchos grandiosos nombres Naruto. Soy el creador de las realidades de dioses y demonios. En vuestro mundo me conocéis como Kami " - El hombre afirmó.

"¿Entonces que estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Estás muerto Naruto."

"Entonces Sasuke realmente me mató, atravesó mi corazón con el Chidori."

"Si. Y me temo que el futuro esta perdido debido por su modo de acción. Konoha junto con muchas aldeas shinobi y países caerán ante la cólera de Sasuke por intentar conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan."

"¿Sobrevivirán mis amigos?" Naruto preguntó con impaciencia.

"No. Los matará a todos rápidamente, ninguno sobrevive. Konoha será la primera en caer. Es por eso por lo que te voy a dar una opción de arreglar el pasado y cumplir tu destino."

"¿Que debo hacer?" preguntó Naruto.

"Voy a despertar tu línea sucesoria de sangre tan pronto como te despiertes. También voy a enviarte los mejores rollos a tu casa. También voy a darte regalos por cada una de tus mejoras."

"¿Eso es?"

"No. También te daré un guía. Para ayudarte en tu emprendimiento. Te he estado observando Naruto. Es justo que te diga tu verdadero nombre y quién eres realmente. Tu madre fue tal vez la mejor capitana ANBU que Konoha una vez vio, procedía del extinto país del Remolino. Su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki. Su clan era conocido por usar jutsus (técnicas ninjas) sin sellos, además de sus grandes reservas de estamina. Tu padre en cambio fue mucho más famoso y poderoso. El fue quién sello a Kyuubi dentro de ti. Minato Namikaze. El mantiene un gran respeto en el mundo shinobi. Mi sueño ahora mismo es que tu seas reconocido como un genio y un poderoso shinobi. Un poder que puede rivalizar con los mismísimos dioses."

"De verdad, ¿voy a ser un genio?"

"Si. También vas a volver a Konoha sin el Kyuubi sellado dentro de ti. Sin embargo cuando tengas 12 años Kyuubi aparecerá en su forma humana para ti. Firmarás el contrato de invocación para que Kyuubi te permita invocar los diferentes zorros de su clan."

"Yosh, lo haré."

"¿Estás seguro, Naruto? Será muy difícil, no quiero presionarte"- dijo el creador

"Salvaré a Konoha y me convertiré en Hokage, ese es mi nindo (camino del ninja)" - replicó Naruto con total determinación,

"Que así sea. Tu primer trabajo será parar el secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga."

Hubo un flash de luz y Naruto se sintió a si mismo empujado.

Naruto despertó de repente. Al principio pensó que era un sueño. Luego se dio cuenta que se sentía más pequeño y no estaba en su buzo naranja.

"Asi que estás despierto." Una voz le replico por detrás.

De tras de él había un gato muy largo- Con marcas de extraños sellos alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Morra. Soy uno de los gatos sagrados. El creador me pidió que te guiase en tu camino y viaje. "

"Siiiiiiiiii, entonces por donde empezamos…….." – se calló Naruto al oír los vitoris de Konoha a través de la ventana de su pequeño apartamento.

"¿Que está pasando en Konoha?" – inquirió Naruto mirando fijamente al gato sagrado

"Los Shinobi del rayo están aquí. El secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga está apunto de empezar."

"Entonces tengo que avisar a Hiashi Hyuuga. Le va a poner a Neji el sello del pájaro." Naruto se puso de pie y Morra corrió tras el.

Le tomó a Naruto varios minutos llegar al recinto Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama." Naruto gritó después de ver a los miembros de la familia principal y secundaria hablando.

Naruto saltó enfrente de ellos.

'¿_Whoa, es esa Hinata? Es tan linda.' _Pensó Naruto.

Hinata estaba escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su padre. Neji estaba de pie al lado de su padre.

"¿Quién es él padre?" Preguntó Neji.

"El no es un Hyuuga."

"Mira. No quiero que molestes a mi familia." Replicó Hiashi.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte." Naruto replicó.

"Importante por supuesto. Fuera de aquí antes de que mis guardias te echen fuera." Hiashi se volvió hacia su hermano hasta que sintió una gran cantidad de Chakra.

'¿_Que está pasando?'_

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto. Sus ojos cambiaron de azul a plateado con un diamante (romboide) como pupila. Chakra plateado estaba traspirando fuera de Naruto.

' ¿Qué es este _chakra? Es este el poder de las nueve colas? No puede ser. Este chakra es tan diferente. Parece tan puro." _Todo el mundo pensó.

Naruto estaba bombeando chakra fuera de su cuerpo. Naruto estaba realmente resplandeciendo por todo el chakra plateado saliendo de él.

"Mira, no quiero luchar contra ti, jovencito. ¿Qué deseas?" Hiashi respondió.

"Solo tengo que hablar contigo muy rápido en privado. Solo serán cinco segundos." Naruto respondió.

"Muy bien. Mas vale que valga mi tiempo."

Naruto se alejó con Hiashi no muy lejos del clan.

"Padre, ¿que pudo ser tan importante como para llevarse a Hiashi-sama de reunirse con nosotros?" Neji pregunto con curiosidad.

"No lo sé." '_Era ese el poder de las nueve colas? No puede ser. El de las nueve colas fue tan demoníaco y malvado. Este chakra era puro y brillante. Sin embargo ha sacado suficiente chakra como para igualar a los elites de esta aldea. ¿Qué esta pasando?"_ Su padre pensó.

Con Hiashi, Naruto inmediatamente le dijo que los shinobi del rayo no estaban aquí para un tratado de paz sino por Hinata.

"Como se que dices la verdad."

"Voy a exponer las cosas para sepas que podría pasar hoy. Se sobre el sello de la caja del pájaro que estás apunto de poner sobre Neji. Su padre le va a decir a él cuando tu estés entrenando con Hinata que la proteja con su vida. Entonces tú sientes el intento asesino de tu hermano. Para su castigo recomiendo ponerlo de guardia esta noche cerca de la habitación de Hinata. Si estas planeando dar un paseo esta noche hazlo por favor. Sin embargo, si te encuentras con un intruso con Hinata, mi consejo es que no matarlo."

"¿Por qué no debería matar a un intruso que secuestre a Hinata?" Replicó Hiashi.

"Porque la reacción del país del rayo no sería agradable, ¿acaso te gustaría que los Hyuuga fuesen culpados por la muerte del líder de los shinobi del rayo? Si eso ocurre, los shinobi del rayo dirán que Konoha rompió el tratado y demandarán del cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuuga, pero ambos sabemos que no entregarán tu cuerpo si no el de tu hermano gemelo."

"Entiendo. Para proteger a mi familia debo mantener ese patético shinobi vivo."

"Correcto. Tu hermano toma la muerte con la intención de protegerte. Supongo que la razón será para proteger al líder del Souke. Pero tu vivirás y el morirá si matas al intruso. También ten cuidado sobre Neji. El será tal vez el Hyuuga más fuerte que verás jamás. Y no seas tan fuerte con Hinata. Tomate tu tiempo y ella se volverá ponderosa. Yo también te recomendaría que te tomases tiempo con tu hermano y su hijo. Se como una familia incluso si pertenecéis a diferentes casas. Voy a ver al hokage. Buen día Hiashi-sama." Con eso Naruto acelero.

Hiashi se fue de vuelta a su familia.

"Sobre que iba eso Hiashi-sama?"

"Nada, solo algo que necesita ser hablado al consejo. Bien terminemos esto. Me voy a llevar a Neji durante un rato."

"Hai."- contesto Hizashi a su hemano gemelo, indicándole a Neji que le acompañase con un gesto de mano.

Hiashi en cambio estaba pensando profundamente mientras realizaba el sello del pájaro en Neji, las palabras de Naruto habían tenido un gran efecto enél.

De acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto su hermano hizo el discurso y el intento asesino, viendosé obligado a activar el sello de su frente. Le dijo a Hizashi que estaría de guardia esa noche como castigo .

Hiashi estaba paseando alrededor de la mansión Hyuuga por su recorrido normal de media noche y profundamente pensativo. De acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto los eventos que le dijo a Hiashi habían pasado. Ahora era la hora del secuestro.

Hizashi estaba persiguiendo al hombre que sostenía a Hinata. Hiashi entonces lo vio y bloqueo el camino del hombre. El shinobi enmascarado puso un kunai sobre la garganta de Hinata que estaba todavía dormida.

Ella se empezó a despertar. Entonces a retorcerse sobre el agarre del hombre. El hombre estaba hacienda todo lo que podía para mantener a Hinata bajo control.

"Deja que se vaya." Ordenó una voz desde los árboles. Una figura salió y todo el mundo se quedo mirando a la persona que acababa de llegar.


	2. hinata Herida! Buscando a Naruto

NOTAS : Cuando el creador extrayó al Kyuubi, el chakra de Naruto junto el chakra del Kyuubi , más la nueva abilidad de sangre de Naruto crearon una reacción, de ahí el nuevo chakra. Lo explicaré completamente en un episodio posterior.

**Capítulo 2: Hinata Herida! Buscando a Naruto**

Todo el mundo pareció sostener su respiración a la vista de la nueva llegada.

Allí de pie estaba con un chaleco Jounin y con pelo de color del sol permanecía Yondaime Hokage.

Su capa parecía ser empujada por el viento.

"¿El…el Yondaime Hokage?"

"Correcto. Te ordeno que te entregues. Tus compañeros ya han sido capturados. Ahora estás completamente solo. Incluso si matas a Hinata Hyuuga, como de lejos pensarás que podrás llegar con los secretos del Byakugan? El tercero tiene todos los caminos de salida sellados y los ANBU están en alerta máxima."

Yondaime empezó a desvanecerse en las sombras.

"Te ofrezco la opción de entregarte cuando el tercero llegue." Su voz desapareció y el se fue.

Los tres hombres estaban paralizados con el shock. El shinobi enmascarado no sintió a Hinata soltarse y que estaba llegando hacia su padre.

Hiashi sintió un tirón en sus ropas y vio a Hinata llegando a él. Inmediatamente se llevó a Hinata lejos del shinobi. El shinobi enmascarado vio esto e intentó agarrarla de nuevo.

Hizashi entonces atacó al hombre por detrás y lo paralizó por la espina dorsal.

El tercero llegó con dos equipos de ANBU.

"Veo que tienes todo bajo control Hiashi. Es bueno ver a Hinata a salvo."

'Bien, los shinobis del rayo han sido capturados y ahora el líder está también rodeado. Parece que todo queda resuelto.'- pensó el Tercero

" ¿Como os declaráis?" - El tercero preguntó a los shinobi del rayo.

"Culpables. Todo el tratado era un truco para conseguir a Hinata Hyuuga. Por favor, no nos matéis" - El shinobi del rayo lloriqueo.

Más arriba en un árbol Morra y Naruto estaba viendo todo el espectáculo.

"Un plan genial Naruto. Disfrazándote a ti mismo como Yondaime."

"Si, eso le ha asustado completamente. No dirán nada pero seguro que van a hablar cobre este durante mucho tiempo."

Morra asintió. "Vayámonos"

--

En la torre Hokage

"¿Cómo es posible que lo que me está contando sea cierto?" pregunto el Yondaime Raikage con un tono soberbio a Sandaime Hokage.

"Tenemos a un shinobi de s aldea…¿Quizá lo reconozca?" dijo el Hokage de Konohagakure mientras dos ANBUS traían apresado al shinobi nombrado en momentos anteriores, por indicación de este.

"¡¿Nizan…?!"dijo el Raikage intentando poner un tono de sorpresa.

"Lo siento Arashi-nichan…. La misión a fracasado" dijo el ninja que estaba a manos de los ANBUS mientras su hermano el Raikage parecía molesto y enfadado.

Lo único q que se oyó en esos momento fue un insonoro chasquido a manos del Hokage. Acto seguido Ibiki del Escuadrón de Interrogación de Konoha entro en la sala donde el ambiente se estaba volviendo tan tenso que se podía cortar con un kunai.

En el mismo momento en el que el Raikage vio a Ibiki, el famoso interrogador de Konoha, capaz de torturarte sin mover un dedo (según el libro BINGO)) se dio cuenta de que la única opción de salir vivo de ahí, y posiblemente impedir una guerra balanceada hacia Konoha seria confesar.

"Está bien, la razón de el ataque fue…" – y el Raikage contó toda la historia.

--

Una semana más tarde

La reunión entre el señor feudal del rayo y el señor feudal del país del fuego, tras la confesión del Raikage había tenido una gran ventaja para el país del fuego y Konoha.

"Entonces, el pueblo de Nami no kuma pasará a ser propiedad del país del fuego, además de la entrega inmediata de los 4 pergaminos acordados anteriormente con Sandaime Hokage" - dijo el señor del país del fuego.

"A cambio de las vidas del Yondaime Raikage y su hermano menor, y un pacto de no agresión entre nuestros dos países" – finalizó el señor feudal del país del rayo firmando el tratado escrito.

--

Durante dos años Naruto y Morra empezaron a entrenar juntos. De acuerdo a las palabras del creador, aparecieron rollos que parecían realmente avanzados. Naruto ya había dominado el ejercicio de escalar árboles. Estaba pensando acerca sobre andar sobre el agua y balanceo sobre el agua. Nadie sabía sobre esto y esperaban a Naruto suspender en todo. Naruto sonrió al recordar el primer día en la Academia Ninja.

**FLASHBACK – Primer día en la academia**

"Hola a todos. Soy Mizuki-sensei y hoy voy a explicaros que es el chakra. El chakra es la composición entre la energía física e espiritual que ……." – estaba explicando Mizuki-sensei.

'_Que aburrimiento lo de tener que volver a la academia,…' _– pensó Naruto, dejando caer su lapicero sobre suelo sin darse cuenta.

"NARUTO. INTERRUMPIENDO LA CLASE. YA ME LO IMAGINABA DE ALGUIEN COMO TU. CASTIGADO Y NO VUELVAS EN TODA LA SEMANA" – grito Mizuki-sensei.

"Pero, se me ha caído el lápiz, yo….. " – empezó a disculparse Naruto.

"BASTA. UN MENTIROSO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES. TE QUEDARAS SIN PRACTICAR CON LOS KUNAI" – siguió gritando Mizuki-sensei.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hinata estaba llorando en silencio cerca del árbol después de correr fuera de la mansión familiar. Su padre se negó a entrenarla y quería entrenar a su hermana menor Hanabi. Deseaba ser más fuerte para plantarle cara a su padre.

"¿Estás bien?" un chico con el pelo amarillo la preguntó mientras se acercaba ella silenciosamente.

"No. Mi padre piensa que soy débil y quiere entrenar a mi hermana pequeña en cambio." Ella gimoteó.

"¿Y?. La gente piensa que soy un fracaso en todo. Por tanto, entreno para probarles lo contrario. Vamos a entrenar para ver como eres de buena realmente." Se puso en una postura de lucha

"Hai." Se seco las lágrimas y se puso en las postura del Jyuuken.

Naruto fue a fuerza máxima contra Hinata. Aunque podía ver sus ataques ella también atacaba.

Después de realizar un ataque de fuego, se dio cuanta de que todavía no sabía el Kaiten (Torbellino).

'_Maldición, Pensé que sabía el Kaiten (Torbellino).Tengo que llevarla al hospital.'_

La recogió y se apresuro hacia el hospital.

Le tomó varios intentos conseguir un doctor. Elevó su nivel de poder tanto que los empleados del hospital entraron en pánico. Después de darse cuenta que él no estaba herido sino la Hyuuga en sus brazos los doctores tomaron la iniciativa.

Morra estaba viendo la escena y sintió que alguien estaba observando a Naruto.

Iruka vió a Naruto apresurarse con Hinata hacia el Hospital y decidió seguirle. Sorprendentemente, Naruto estaba usando chakra para llevar a Hinata hacia el hospital y para correr. No solo eso; Naruto estaba liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra. Chakra que en principio no debería ser suyo. Al principio pensó que era el chakra de Kyuubi. Entonces de dio cuenta de no era el malvado chakra demoníaco de Kyuubi. Este chakra parecía; _bondadoso._ Era tan puro y le proporciono a Iruka un gran alivio. Decidió hablar con el Hokage sobre las habilidades de Naruto.

Iruka caminó despacio hacia la oficina del Hokage

"Iruka. Me alegro de que llegases. Espero que aceptes el puesto que te ofrecí." El tercero la pidió al joven Chuunin.

"Acepto la posición Hokage-sama. Será un honor ser un instructor en la Academia." Iruka contestó.

"Muy bien espero que lo disfrutes."

Iruka no se marcho como el Hokage esperaba.

"¿Algo en mente, Iruka?" El tercero preguntó mientras aspiraba una bocanada de su pipa.

"Me estaba preguntando. ¿Quién ha estado entrenando a Naruto?" Iruka preguntó.

El Tercero estaba interesado. Se podría decir que no era la primera vez que Naruto hacía algo que no esperaba. Dos años atrás le había dicho los shinobis del rayo estaban planeando secuestrar a Hinata Hyuuga aquella misma noche. Gracias a la captura del Shinobi del rato el _Raikage_ les dio los rollos secretos del Rayo a cambio de la vida de su hermano.

"Nadie. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"Alguien ha tenido que entrenarlo Hokage-Sama. Cuando estaba en mi camino hacia aquí, vi a Naruto llevando a Hinata Hyuuga al hospital. Como su cuerpo era tan pequeño y no tenía suficiente fuerza para llevarla pensé que necesitaría ayuda. Para mi sorpresa estaba mostrando un control de chakra excelente llevando a Hinata. No solo eso, también estaba usando chakra para correr más rápido y estaba corriendo como un Chuunin. En el hospital el libero una gran cantidad de Chakra a los doctores que se negaron a ayudar a Hinata. El chakra era del nivel de un Jounin. Sin embargo no era el chakra de Kyuubi. Era puro. Parecía tranquilo y bondadoso." - Iruka respondió terminando de decirle la historia.

El Tercero estaba sorprendido ante esto. Naruto se estaba volviendo un misterio.

"Pondré a los cuatro elite de Konoha para examinar sus habilidades. Esto es realmente una sorpresa. Encuentra a Itachi y dile que reúna a Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka hizo una reverencia. Tras ello Iruka dejo la habitación, donde quedó al Hokage solo con sus pensamientos. Hasta el punto de no llegar a ninguna conclusión segura.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Itachi. De hecho estaba en el bosque con su pequeño hermano Sasuke, entrenando con los kunais como acostumbraba a hacer cada tarde.

"Itachi, el Hokage te esta dando una misión de rango A." Iruka le respondió al joven Capitán ANBU.

"¿Cuál es?" Itachi respondió sin inmutarse.

Sasuke estaba mirando desde el joven Chuunin a su hermano mayor.

"Vas a recoger a Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai para examinar a Naruto Uzumaki en la zona de entrenamiento 9." Iruka le informó.

Itachi frunció el ceño en su cara. _'¿Una misión para entrenar al mocoso de Kyuubi? ¿Qué está el Hokage pensando?' pensó_ sin dirigir una respuesta aún.

"Muy bien." Se dio la vuelta y le dio con el dedo a su hermano pequeño en la frente. "Puedes venir a observar hermanito" El desapareció en un soplo de humo.

Iruka también desapareció en soplo de humo.

No fue difícil encontrar a Gai y a Kakashi. Aparentemente estaban teniendo otro 'duelo'. En realidad estaban jugando un juego de Piedra-papel-Tijeras. Itachi les dijo sobre la misión. Gai empezó a gritar sobre las flamas de la juventud hacienda que Kakashi y Itachi se quedasen boquiabiertos. Kurenai y Asuma estaban ocupados entrenando. Ahora era hora de encontrar a Naruto. Sin embardo no iba a ser fácil encontrarlo. Nadie sabía donde estaba y parecía que nadie sabía donde había ido.

Enviaron dos pelotones de ANBU para encontrar a Naruto. Estuvieron todo el día buscando a Naruto.

"Tío este crío es difícil de encontrar." Kurenai jadeó.

"He buscado en la parte sur de la aldea. No estaba por ningún sitio allí. Nadie le ha visto en todo el día." Asuma respondió.

Itachi sabía porque era una misión rango A. Necesitaban encontrar a Naruto primero el no estaba en ningún sitio para encontrarle. Pensaron que el podía haber huido. Sin embargo estaba fuera de cuestión. Los guardias habrían intentado detenerlo o matarlo si alguna vez hubiese intentado huir.

"¿Algún sitio donde no miramos?" Kakashi pregunto uniéndose al grupo.

"SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SON TAN FUERTES." Gai gritó.

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta. Odiaban a Gai y su extrañísimo.

Itachi estaba en pensamientos profundos. _'Este crío está tan bien escondido como un criminal de clase S. No puede ser normal con el informe que leí acerca trataba sobre sus hábitos de gamberrismo'_

"Entonces, ¿Nadie ha visto a Naruto? Esto se esta volviendo ridículo." Itachi declaró.

"¿Estáis buscando a Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiashi pregunto mientras estaba de paso.

"Sí. El Hokage desea ver las habilidades del chico en las artes shinobi." - Comentó Kakashi sin inmutarse en siquiera sacar sus ojos de uno de los ejemplares de su libro de Icha Icha Paradise.

"Bien Yo estoy de camino a ver a mi hija en el Hospital. Por lo que he oído Naruto la llevo después de que se pasase un poco cuando estaban entrenando. Podría estar todavía allí." Hiashi le dijo al grupo.

Se miraron entre sí y desaparecieron ante los ojos de Hiashi.

'_Malditos esos desgraciados. Ni siquiera me dan las gracias por la información__' _– pensó Hiashi con cierto enfado.

Hiashi los persiguió.

"¿Donde está la habitación de Hinata Hyuuga? Itachi pregunto.

"Segundo piso. Habitación 214." La enfermera le dijo al grupo.

En cuanto entraros en la habitación de Hinata vieron a Naruto durmiendo junto a Hinata. La pomada estaba sobre todo su cuerpo debido a las quemaduras que el le había causado.

Los seis shinobis entraron en la habitación silenciosamente. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando sintió los chakra de seis poderosos shinobis dentro de la habitación. Estaba aún tan dormido que no fue capaz de mirarles la cara para identificarlos.

'¿_Un grupo de asesinos?'_ Antes de que el grupo pudiese reaccionar, Naruto desapareció delante de sus ojos.


	3. El taijutsu de Gai destrozado

**En el último capítulo**

En cuanto entraros en la habitación de Hinata vieron a Naruto durmiendo junto a Hinata. La pomada estaba sobre todo su cuerpo debido a las quemaduras que el le había causado.

Los seis shinobis entraron en la habitación silenciosamente. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando sintió los chakra de seis poderosos shinobis dentro de la habitación. Estaba aún tan dormido que no fue capaz de mirarles la cara para identificarlos.

'¿_Un grupo de asesinos?'_ Antes de que el grupo pudiese reaccionar, Naruto desapareció delante de sus ojos.

**Capítulo**** 3: El taijutsu de Gai destrozado**

Kurenai y Asuma que estaban enfrente se quedaron en shock. Solo vieron el ataque cuando Naruto les golpeo a los dos en sus cabezas. Esto causo que ambos aterrizasen dolorosamente con su cabeza.

Naruto fue a atacar a Itachi quién cogido por sorpresa por su rapidez no pude moverse. Hiashi y Kakashi sin embargo rápidamente sujetaron a Naruto contra el suelo.

Tan pronto como Naruto se sintió en el suelo, inmediatamente convoco tanto chakra como pudo.

Kakashi y Hiashi sintieron de repente un gigantesco poder viniendo de Naruto.

Descubriendo Kakashi su Sharingan y Hiashi activando su Byakugan. Se sorprendieron al ver ambos un Chakra plateado saliendo fuera del chico.

En un destello ambos hombres fueron arrojados lejos de Naruto, debido a la fuerza de su chacra. Asuma y Kurenai solo podían observar maravillados mientras veían el enorme poder viniendo del chico. Sin embargo no era malvado. Era tan luminoso y puro, tan bondadoso.

Itachi rápidamente activo su propio Sharingan. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Ese chico podría fácilmente superarlo si iba a recibir entrenamiento.

Naruto atacó a Itachi mas rápido de lo que Itachi pensó que era posible. Bloqueando sus puñetazos nunca pensó que el chico fuese más rápido que él, pero ahí estaba ataque tras ataque y a Itachi se le hacía mas difícil esquivarlo sin hablar de que no podía ni rozarlo.

Asuma y Gai agarraron a Naruto. Desafortunadamente, Naruto le dió una patada a la pared. El resultado fue a los tres de ellos cayendo fuera de la ventana.

Golpeándoles a ambos en el aire. Gai y Asuma aterrizaron a salvo, pero con molestias dolorosas en la espalda ya que no era tan pequeña la caída que acababan de sufrir.. Naruto salto sobre la pared del hospital y uso su chakra para llegar hasta el suelo a salvo.

Kakashi y Itachi estaban en shock.

'Que perfecto _control de chakra.'_ Ambos pensaron. Saltando hacia abajo Kurenai conjuró un Genjutsu.

Naruto estaba a punto de atacar a Asuma cuando sintió un extraño 'conjuro' sobre él. Entonces Gai y Asuma se habían ido.

'_Así que, no están aquí para matarme__. Están aquí para ponerme a prueba. Supongo que esta es Kurenai. Un poderoso Genjutsu que confunde el sentido, olor, oído y vista. Esto es para Chuunins. Bien tengo noticias para ella. No seré posible de romperlo completamente pero puedo contrarrestarlo.'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto recordó la información que había leído en el pergamino de genjutsu._

"_El genjutsu es usado para crear imágenes falsas o causar dolor atraves de un trauma, (si la mente cree que duele, el cuerpo también lo hara). Sin embargo si el combatiente identifica el genjutsu y su punto de origen es posible lanzar un ataque a distancia hacia el creador del genjutsu rompiendo su concentración y por tanto la técnica ilusoria"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Kurenai estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Naruto detuvo su ataque.

'¿_Se ha dado cuenta que está atrapado en un__ genjutsu? ¿Como de bueno es él?'_ ella se preguntó.

Naruto cerró sus ojos.

'_Bien. Se donde están Gai y Asuma. Kurenai me atacó cuando yo estaba dado la vuelta. Sin embargo siento su presencia…… allí.'_

Empezó a hacer sellos con las manos mientras se dirigía a la posición donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

Kakashi y Itachi estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez de los sellos.

"Elemento de Fuego; Cólera del doble dragón" Naruto gritó. Se dio la vuelta hacia Kurenai y lanzó dos ciclones de fuego contra ella.

'_Mierda. Sabe como funcionan los Genjutsu. Tengo que desvanecerlo.'_ Kurenai entonces disipó el Genjutsu y se alejó antes de que el ataque de Naruto le diese.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció estaba sorprendido de ver un enorme cráter en el suelo.

'_Si no me hubiese movido habría acabado tostada. ¿Que tipo de ataque era ese? Nunca he visto o oído un ataque similar.'_

Itachi y Kakashi estaban en shock y confundidos. No solo no habían podido copiar la técnica, sino que el ataque era claramente letal. Si Kurenai si hubiera quedado donde estaba habría muerto.

'_Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki. Veamos como lo hago para la primera vez.'_

Naruto se puso en una postura que Kakashi se quedó en shock al verla.

'_Maldición, esto no es bueno .Incluso si fuésemos mas fuertes e inteligentes, un mal movimiento y seríamos heridos muy seriamente. Este crío es bueno.'_ Pensó Kakashi .

Los cuatro ninjas de elite rodearon a Naruto.

Itachi observaba sorprendido. Naruto estaba aguantando su propio combate.

" UN COMBATE DE TAIJUTSU. MUY BIEN YO TE PIDO UN UNO CONTRA UNO JOVEN NARUTO. TU TIENES LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DENTRO DE TI." Gai gritó mostrando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todo el mundo le miraba como si estuviese loco.

"No puedes decirlo en serio Gai." Asuma le preguntó.

"No. Nuestras ordenes son examinarlo. Ya ha mostrado lo bueno que es sintiendo el peligro. Veamos como de bueno es en Taijutsu." Kakashi respondió.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"El taijutsu del profesor que llamas cejas-encrespadas en tu antigua vida, era un taijutsu que se basa en ejercer el máximo daño posible a los músculos y huesos del cuerpo, por eso depende de su velocidad para defenderse, ya que el estilo de taijutsu es puramente ofensivo" – comentó el gato sagrado a Naruto.

"Asi que,… si gano a cejas-encrespadas en velocidad…" empezó a hablar Naruto

"Entonces, ese taijutsu no tendrá oportunidad contra el taijutsu del clan Uzumaki" – terminó Morra por él

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Gai aceleró hacia el joven Naruto mientras Naruto encaraba al especialista de Taijutsu. Gai lanzó a torpe puñetazo derecho hacia Naruto. Naruto usando las artes Uzumaku, rotó su cuerpo sobre si mismo y envió un golpe hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Gai.

Gai dándose cuenta de su error rápidamente uso su puño para bloquear el golpe. Cuando ambos conectaron Gai sintió una enorme cantidad de dolor en su brazo.

'¿_Que es este Taijutsu? Se que lo he visto antes. Pero, ¿Dónde?' – _intentaba recordar Gai

Hiashi sin embargo estaba viendo el taijutsu que Naruto estaba usando sorprendido.

"_Este Taijutsu. No puede ser."_

Naruto salto y envió su rodilla contra la cara de Gai. Gai con su otra mano agarro su rodilla. De nuevo Gai sintió una enorme cantidad de dolor en su mano.

Naruto sonrió con sorna. Las dos manos de Gai estaban ocupadas intentado mantener el pie de Naruto agarrado mientras las manos de Naruto estaban libres.

"Entonces Naruto puedo ir uno contra uno con Gai el especialista de Taijutsu." - Una voz detrás de Itachi y Kakashi respondió.

Se dieron la vuelta para ver al tercer Hokage detrás de ellos observando el combate que estaba teniendo lugar en el patio trasero del hospital.

"Hokage-Sama." replicaron shock. "¿Que está haciendo usted aquí?" le preguntaron.

"Bueno, viendo que yo les asigne la misión pensé en venir a observar. Además, tu hermano pequeño te estaba buscando Itachi." Sasuke estaba al lado del tercer Hokage.

Naruto rápidamente se movió sobre Gai y golpeo a Gai en las rodillas. Gai se calló en dolor.

Naruto apareció arrodillado mientras Gai intentaba levantarse.

'_El sello del tigre. ¿Va a usar un Ninjutsu a esa distancia? Gai podría morir.'_ Pensó Kakashi.

"Técnica secreta de Taijutsu de Konoha" Naruto respondió.

"_Un momento. Esa es mi…"_

"Mil años de dolor." Naruto gritó dándole a Asuma y Kurenai ataque al corazón cuando lo escucharon, se tiraron al suelo cuando solo vieron a Naruto golpear a Gai en el culo. Gai soltó y empezó a correr alrededor sosteniendo su culo.

La cara de Kakashi se desplomo._ '¿Como sabía mi técnica de Mil años de dolor?'_

Gai lanzó dos patadas giratorias, las cuales parecían remolinos, contra Kakashi y gritó.

"Konoha Senpuu." Viró su pierna hacia él.

"¿Por qué me atacas Gai?" Kakashi preguntó, esquivando el golpe. Gai no volvió a intentar a atacar a Kakashi otra vez con el ataque de taijutsu.

"¿Tomaste un aprendiz sin decírmelo Rival Eterno?" Gai gritó. Sin usar su tono extraño.

"Nunca me he encontrado con este crío hasta hoy. No tengo ni idea como sabía mi técnica de _Mil años de dolor_. Aunque fue muy bueno." Kakashi replicó con una risita ahogada.

"Joven Naruto. ¿Cómo es que conoces el movimiento de eterno rival?" Gai preguntó a Naruto.

'_Esto le va ha fastidiar muchísimo.'_ Naruto pensó mientras miraba a Sasuke antes de girarse hacia Gai.

"Uh. ¿Has dicho algo Gai-Sensei?" – preguntó Naruto con un aire de no darle importancia a la pregunta.

"TU." Gai gritó saltando en el aire con sus manos agarrando su cabeza.

"Incluso conoce tu frase Eterno Rival." Gai gritó a Kakashi.

"Uh, ¿Has dicho algo?" preguntó Kakashi.

"YOSH. Muy inteligente de ti eterno rival. La próxima vez te pillaré." Gai se dio la vuelta agarrándose su puño.

"¿Bueno quién es el siguiente? Vencí al especialista de Taijutsu. También vencí a la dama de Genjutsu. Eso deja al estratega y al Ninja Copión de Ninjutsu. ¿O al Maestro del sigilo Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto declaró.

Asuma se adelanto fumando su cigarrillo. Sacando sus cuchillas para los nudillos se tensó en el suelo mientras Naruto se estableció en la postura del Taijutsu Uzumaki. Mientras tanto los ninjas médicos empezaron a llegar corriendo.

'_Naruto conoce el Taijutsu del clan de su madre. Eso explicaría como venció a Gai tan rápidamente. El mínimo toque podría matar a una persona. No me extraña que Gai necesite a los médicos ahora mismo.'- _ El Tercero pensó en shock. Mientras los médicos empezaron curar el daño hecho a Gai.

Asuma envió un puñetazo rápido a Naruto quién lo esquivó rápidamente. Asuma sonrió con superioridad. Naruto se dio cuenta que había caído en si trampa.

Asuma se lanzó contra Naruto en el aire. Asuma saltó golpeándole en la tripa.

Asuma fue el siguiente sorprendido. Los ojos de Naruto se cambiaron de azul a morado.

Lo próximo que supo fue que había tres kage-bunshin (Clones-sólidos) al lado suyo.

'¿_Que he hecho?'_ Pensó Naruto. Entonces recordó una de la charlas de Morra.

**Flash back**

"Cuando no te des cuenta que algo esta pasando. Tu cuerpo responderá por si mismo. Algunas veces despertarán los poderes de tu línea sucesoria ó otras veces despertará la nueva línea sucesoria que el creador hizo para ti. No sabrás como lo hiciste. Da gracias por este regalo. No es algo que es dado a mucha gente._'_

**Fin del Flash back**

Asuma rápidamente fue placado por tres clones. Naruto quería enviar un mensaje a todo el mundo cerca de él y rápidamente. Formando chakra en su mano derecha. Naruto se preparó para golpear a Asuma con lo que aprendió de Ero-Sennin (Ermitaño pervertido) en su vida pasada.

"Naruto. Esa técnica es…" Kakashi gritó.

'_Solo he visto esa técnica a dos personas, una de ellas está muerta por sellar al Kyuubi, y la otra dejo Konoha hace más de 8 años' _– pensaba Kakashi al ver la técnica que Naruto portaba en la palma de su mano.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y lanzó una bolla espiral hacia la tripa de Asuma que estaba sujeto en el aire por los clones.

--

_Not__a_- "Elemento de Fuego; Cólera del doble dragón" es un jutsu inventado. Envía dos ciclones de fuego en una dirección. El resultado es una ráfaga que exploto todo lo que entra en contacta con ello.

**El próximo capítulo**** "El renacer del Rasengan"**


	4. El renacer del Rasengan

**En el último capítulo**

Asuma rápidamente fue placado por tres clones. Naruto quería enviar un mensaje a todo el mundo cerca de él y rápidamente. Formando chakra en su mano derecha. Naruto se preparó para golpear a Asuma con lo que aprendió de Ero-Sennin (Ermitaño pervertido) en su vida pasada.

"Naruto. Esa técnica es…" Kakashi gritó.

'_Solo he visto esa técnica a dos personas, una de ellas está muerta por sellar al Kyuubi, y la otra dejo Konoha hace más de 8 años' _– pensaba Kakashi al ver la técnica que Naruto portaba en la palma de su mano.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y lanzó una bolla espiral hacia la tripa de Asuma que estaba sujeto en el aire por los clones.

**C****apítulo 4: El renacer del Rasengan**

"RASENGAN." Naruto gritó empujando la bola espiral contra Asuma. Asuma no pudo defenderse a si mismo y se llevó un ataque directo en la tripa del Rasengan.

Asuma se estrelló duramente en el cemento. Estaba vivo pero sin poder levantarse debido a los efectos del Rasengan.

Todos los presentes estaban en un completo shock. El tercero dejó caer su pipa. Kakashi miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Los ojos de Kurenai se salían de sus cuencas. Las mandíbulas de Gai e Itachi chocaron contra el suelo. Sasuke sin embargo estaba confuso sobre todos y se preguntaba porque todo el mundo actuaba tan raro.

"Oh, Nii-san (Hermano) ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Naruto. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Jiraiya-Sama no ha estado en Konoha desde hace 7 años. Y él es la única persona aparte del cuarto quién sabía esa técnica." Preguntó Kakashi.

"Vénceme con el Chidori y te lo diré." - Naruto le retó a su futuro sensei.

"De acuerdo." Kakashi hizo los sellos y el Chidori se arrastraba sobre el suelo.

"_Naruto puede conocer ese jutsu sin embargo dudo que pueda seriamente igualar al Chidori de Kakashi a su nivel.'_ El tercero pensó.

Naruto volvió a crear el Rasengan.

"Naruto, no tienes suficiente para conseguir el Rasengan como lo hiciste con Asuma. No quiero dañarte." Kakashi le dijo a Naruto entre las chispas de electricidad en sus manos.

"Ha. Espera a ver mi nueva creación con el Rasengan." Naruto le dijo a Kakashi.

"Nueva creación?" Kakashi preguntó siendo incapaz de creer en lo que había oído.

El Rasengan en la mano de Naruto empezó a separase en cinco pequeñas orbes cada una yema del dedo.

'_¿Qué es eso?'_ Todo el mundo pensó, menos Sasuke quién estaba confuso como antes.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que era ese nuevo jutsu. Sin embargo no iba a perder con el mejor de sus jutsus.

"¿Sorprendido? Incluso hice el jutsu del Cuarto más avanzado Si piensas que esto es algo espera a ver hasta que veas mi nueva creación sobre tu Chidori." Naruto e dijo.

"¡Que!" Kakashi no podía creer lo que oía. Una técnica creada a partir del Chidori.

"Pero no puedes hacer sellos ya que tienes una mano manteniendo el otro ataque." Kakashi le respondió.

Itachi, el Tercero y Sasuke estaban de acuerdo con eso.

"Bueno díselo a esto." Elevó su mano derecho en frente de su cara y empezó a hacer sellos.

"Imposible. Está haciendo sellos con una mano." Todos gritaron.

'_Quién es este niño? Tiene mi misma edad pero parece muy fuerte. Tal vez más fuerte que Itachi-niisan.'_ Pensaba Sasuke.

Cuando terminó Naruto gritó "Esfera Eléctrica." Las cinco yemas de la mano izquierda de Naruto estaban disparando con electricidad. Sosteniendo su mano como hacía con su Rasengan, el rayo creado y el orbe en medio de sus palmas mientras conectaban al mismo tiempo.

'_Ya __veo. El rayo en la yema de sus dedos se mueve hacia el centro de su palma. Haciendo eso, crea una esfera en el medio. Sin duda puede ser más fuerte que el Chidori.'_ Kakashi pensó mientras miraba el extraño jutsu.

'_Esto es malo. Naruto está sosteniendo dos Jutsus desconocidos en cada mano. Kakashi solo puede usar el Chidori. La pregunta ahora es cuál es más fuerte. Su fuese un Shinobi ahora mismo podría ser un Jounin de elite. Parece que tenemos un genio frente a nosotros' _El Tercero replicaba mientras veía los ojos de los oponentes mirarse uno al otro.

Naruto elevó las cinco extrañas formas del Rasengan y gritó "**Seirei Rasengan". Las cinco orbes se lanzaron ellas mismas hacia **Kakashi. Kakashi movió su Chidori y se sorprendió de que el ataque no solo destruyó su ataque sino que además lo impulsó hacia atrás.

"Raiton **kyuutai**** (**orbe de luz)" Naruto gritó dirigiendo la electricidad hacia Kakashi. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron en shock en cuanto la electricidad rozaba el suelo y lo golpeaba.

Kakashi estaba sumido en un dolor inimaginable, peor de lo que había experimentado jamás. La electricidad le estaba friendo.

Cuando el ataque paró Kakashi se cayó completamente drenado de Chakra.

Naruto también cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando terminó el ataque.

'_Maldición. Gasté demasiado Chakra bloqueando y lanzando todos esos ataques.'_

"Muy Bien Naruto. Y pensar que puedes enfrentarte los cuatro elites de esa manera." Dijo el Tercero anunciando su presencia a Naruto.

"Oji-san. Cuando llegaste aquí?" preguntó Naruto a Sandaime.

"Estaba aquí desde hace tiempo. Estoy sorprendido de que puedes hacer esos jutsus. Especialmente con tus dos nuevas creaciones. Una de ellas supera la de mi sucesor. Voy a tener pedir a los cuatro elites entrenarte en todo los saben. Parece que estás a nivel de un Jounin ahora mismo. También parece que tienes un excelente control de chakra por lo que Itachi me dice. Has estado practicando alguna técnica de control de chakra?". Sandaime preguntó. Todo el mundo miró a Naruto.

"Hai. Escalada de arboles, Andar por encima del agua, Rodar en la superficie del agua, usar pesos en agua. Voy a intentar Balanceo de Kunai pronto." Le dijo Naruto al Tercero.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sasuke frunció sus ojos.

"_Y pensar que Naruto ya ha sobrepasado a su padre, su padre dominó todos esos ejercicios cuando tenía casi 18 años. Mientras que él tan solo tiene 5 año y ha dominado tantos ejercicios de control de chakra sin ninguna ayuda de ningún ninja. La técnica de Balanceo de Kunai es de nivel ANBU. Si consigue aprender y dominar esa técnica podría llegar a ser el uno de los mejores y más poderosos shinobis del mundo ninja. Tengo que conseguir como sea que trabaje con los ANBU de operaciones especiales, tal vez si Itachi…." - _Pensaba el Tercero.

'_Parece imposible que con la edad que tiene este pensando en aprender una técnica de control de chakra de ANBU__. Además el lanzamiento de esas extrañas técnicas de fuego. Cuantos Jutsus conoce en realidad? Estaba luchando en serio contra nosotros o solo estaba jugando con nosotros? No lo sé, pero una cosa está clara, este chico es sorprendente. No me importaría que cubriese mi espalada en el campo de batalla.' _Pensaba Itachi mientras le observada con sus ojos inexpresivos.

"Itachi. Gracias por cumplir esta misión, ya has terminado aquí por hoy. Puedes llevarte a Sasuke contigo ahora" Sandaime le replicó a Sasuke

Itachi afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo que la conversación que iban a tener con Naruto no debería ser oída por su pequeño hermano. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke mientras se dirigía andando a casa.

En ese momento el Tercero le preguntó a Naruto si le importaría caminar con él y Naruto acepto, suponiendo que Sandaime querría hablar con él a solas.

Kurenai estaba intentando mantener a Asuma de pie, sosa imposible con la diferencia de peso, mientras Gai intentaba ayudar a Kakashi.

Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia los cuatro ninjas de elite y le dio a Kakashi y a Asuma un bote con un extraño mejunje que parecía de color verde mohoso.

"Hice esto en caso de que alguien tuviese que afrontar algún ataque similar al Rasengan o al Chidori. Es una mezcla entre una crema curativa casera, píldoras de soldado y una especia. No os preocupéis el mejunje es completamente seguro. Solo aplicadlo sobre la herida."

Después de varios minutos, tanto Asuma como Kakashi podían andar por ellos mismos.

"Casi da vergüenza, pensar que nos venció un crio de su edad" Comentó Kurenai a sus compañeros.

"Si. Incluso si no estabas al 100 contra él, mostro unas habilidades ninja excepcionales" - le replico Asuma a la especialista en genjutsu.

"Rompió mi genjutsu tan fácilmente. Muchos Chuunin y algunos Jounin tienen problemas intentando romper ese genjutsu." - replicó Kurenai.

"Naruto también consiguió destruir mi Chidori. Y el segundo ataque dreno mi chakra casi por completo. Estoy sorprendió de que me haya cogido con la guardia baja tan fácilmente." Musitaba Kakashi pensando en el combate que había tenido lugar.

"Yo recibí un golpe directo de su Rasengan. No quiero volver a sentir ese ataque nunca más. Especialmente cuando sea mayor, y su Rasengan más poderoso." Asuma le dijo a los otros, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza silenciosamente.

"Naruto, estoy interesado en saber quién te ha enseñado esos jutsus" - El Tercero le preguntó mientras caminaban por las áreas de entrenamiento de Konoha.

A Naruto le empezó a entrar el pánico. Si le decía la verdad, es posible que creyesen que Kyuubi estaba tomando control de su cuerpo o mente.

"Bien…umm…es que." - Tartamudeaba Naruto, ya que no se decidía en que decirle.

El tercero estaba curioso por saber la razón de que Naruto no le diese una respuesta clara.

"Fui yo quién le enseñó esos jutsus" - una voz suave sonó por encima de un árbol.

El tercero miró hacia arriba del árbol y vio un extraño animal parecido a un gato. Parecía que el gato los estaba observando atentamente. El tercero estaba sorprendido ya que no podía sentir a la criatura. Lo cual era raro siendo un ninja.

'_Así que esa es la extraña criatura que los ANBU me dijeron que seguía a __Naruto. Parece que es un Gato Sagrado según las antiguas leyendas. Pero, ¿Por qué estaría un gato sagrado con Naruto?' _– el Tercero se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Parece que sabes lo que soy, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha." – El gato habló de nuevo

Los Cuatro ninjas de Elite tenían sus bocas completamente abiertas de incredulidad al oír hablar al animal. Aunque ya habían oído hablar a animales antes, esos animales eran o invocaciones o de clanes con contrato, como los Inuzuka.

"Ciertamente. Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que viviría para ver a un Gato Sagrado." –admitió el Tercer Hokage.

"Supongo que serían mis extraños sellos los que me delataron." Los ojos del gato miraron fijamente a los ojos del viejo Hokage.

"Eso es correcto, además de la habilidad de hablar en nuestro idioma. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de relación tienes con Naruto?"

"Naruto salvó a mi hijo. Normalmente nosotros, los gatos sagrados, no solemos alejarnos de nuestras casas. Sin embargo mi hijo siempre ha sido muy curioso. Naruto estaba corriendo intentando libarse de ser masacrado por un grupo de ciudadanos enfadados. Vio a mi hijo siendo atacado por pájaros. Creo que los humanos los llamáis cuervos. Los cuervos normalmente intentan cazar a nuestras crías cuando todavía son débiles para defenderse. Naruto vio el ataque y defendió a mi hijo de los carroñeros.

Cuando llegué al lugar del ataque Naruto estaba intentado sanar a mi hijo lo mejor que podía. Así que a cambio de salvar la vida de mi hijo le hice el favor de entrenarle"

Cuando escucho esto el Tercer Hokage recordó las palabras que Iruka le había dicho. _En el hospital el libero una gran cantidad de Chakra a los doctores que se negaron a ayudar a Hinata. El chakra era del nivel de un Jounin. Sin embargo no era el chakra de Kyuubi. Era puro. Parecía tranquilo y bondadoso._

"¿Has extraido al Kyubi de su cuerpo?." – reguntó el Tercero.

Y durante un momento las caras del Tercero y de los cuatro Jounin reflejaron una cara de shock y miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que Kyuubi estuviese libre y preparado para destruir a Konoha de una vez por todas.

"Eso es correcto, pero no os preocupéis. Kyuubi nunca debería hacer atacado a Konoha. Hay más en esa historia de lo que cuentan las leyendas. Debido a que Kyuubi fue liberado y engañado a atacar Konoha por así decirlo Kyuubi le dio el 95 de su chacra a Naruto para disculparse por haberle causado tantos problemas." - Intentó tranquilizarles el gato.

""¿No lo entiendo? Como puede ser que una de las bestias más poderosas del planeta fuese engañada? ¿Por quien podría haber sido engañado? ¿y con que truco o técnica?"- le pregunto curiosamente el Tercero.

"No se sabe apenas nada sobre ese hecho. La única información que pudimos conseguir fue quizá una especie de doijutsu la que le llevo al Kyuubi atacar Konoha, ya que el único dato que tenemos son unos ojos rojos vistos por el mismo demonio " – comentó el gato sagrado al Tercer Hokage


	5. Recuerdos, ANBU y primera mision

**En el último capítulo**

""¿No lo entiendo? Como puede ser que una de las bestias más poderosas del planeta fuese engañada? ¿Por quien podría haber sido engañado? ¿y con qué truco o técnica?"- le pregunto curiosamente el Tercero.

"No se sabe apenas nada sobre ese hecho. La única información que pudimos conseguir fue quizá una especie de doijutsu la que le llevo al Kyuubi atacar Konoha, ya que el único dato que tenemos son unos ojos rojos vistos por el mismo demonio " – comentó el gato sagrado al Tercer Hokage

**Capítulo 5****: Recuerdos, ANBU y primera misión**

_No.__No puede haber sido._

_Uchiha__._

Parecía que esos eran los pensamientos que les pasaban a todos por la mente.

"¿Y qué ha ocurrido con Kyuubi?" preguntó el Tercero todavía conmocionado por la información que acababa de recibir.

Morra observe al Hokage con interés como si buscase algo en su alma.

"Acaso, te estás preguntando si Kyuubi volverá y atacará a Konoha? ¿correcto?" – ella se vaciló.

"Así es."

"No, no volverá a atacar, tenéis mi palabra. De todos modos si Kyuubi hubiese usado su poder completo dudo que hubierais sobrevivido. " Contesto Morra inmediatamente.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, ya que les había tomado la mayoría de la populación shinobi mantener a raya a Kyuubi esa noche.

"Tan pronto como extraje a Kyuubi de Naruto me volví extremadamente débil. El corazón de este chico es muy puro,. Estuvo conmigo hasta que me recupere sin importar su hambre o el cobijo. Tan pronto como me recupere me prometí a mi mismo que mis hijos y yo siempre estaríamos a su lado." – conto el gato Sagrado.

"Si Naruto tiene un gran corazón "-dijo el Tercero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Espero que sea entrenado decentemente. Debo irme por un tiempo espero que sea tratado mejor. He visto más que suficiente lo que la villa le ha hecho pasar."-dijo Morra desapareciendo en una nube de humo que se disipo a los tres segundos.

"Naruto ya puedes irte aunque quiero verte mañana en mi despacho a primera hora, mientras que los demás me tendréis que entregar informes de lo ocurrido hoy lo ates posible, ya os podéis marchar" finalizo el Tercero.

"Menos tu Kakashi, necesito hablar contigo" dijo rápidamente sin inmutase mientras se alejaba de toda la multitud y el ninja copia le seguía.

"Hai, Hokage-sama ¿Qué desea?" le pregunto el ninja copia.

Cuando el Tercer Hokage dejo de notar la presencia de los shinobis q antes los acompañaban en la conversación prosiguió diciendo.

"Avisa a Itachi y os reunís los cinco conmigo mañana por la mañana en mi despacho ¿De acuerdo?" le ordeno el viajo Hokage "y que no se te haga tarde con ninguna escusa como la de que te has perdido en el camino de la vida porque sino la misión aparte que te enviare será la de…" el ninja copia levanto un poco la vista de su libro favorito mirándole directamente a los ojos" ya puedes irte".

"Hai, Hokage –sama "y se fue en una nube de humo mientras contemplaba su libro de paraíso icha-icha.

Naruto no se fue directamente a casa empezó a caminar despacio contemplando como cambiaba el color de del cielo de un azul turquesa a un azul más profundo donde pequeñas luces resplandecientes se empezaban a unir para dibujar hermosas constelaciones. Sin percatarse de a donde le habían conducido sus pies ya que mientras andaba sus recuerdos de otra vida florecían

**FLASHBACK**

"Me llamo Rock Lee. Tu eres Sakura, no? Por favor se mi novia. Prometo protegerte con mi vida".

……….

"…la condición es…PROTEGER A UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE"

………..

"El loto de la flor de Konoha florece dos veces"

………..

"Demostrare que soy capaz de proteger mi camino del ninja".

……..

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se fijo en un cartel en el que ponía "AREA DE ENTRENAMINENTO 14 "y siguió caminado hacia esa zona.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" no paso nada "HENGEN NO JUTSU" nada siguió sin suceder al que estaba gritando aquellas técnicas quien era un niño que al parecer se entrenaba para la academia ninja el cual no paraba de sudar y le caían gotas de lo parecían ser lagrimas. Esas lagrimas eran a causa de que sus compañeros de la academia los cuales se reían de el día si y día también por el hecho de que no era capaz de moldear el suficiente chacra para hacer alguna técnica ninja que no fuese el taijutsu ._'¡JAJA que tonto, tu nunca llegaras a ser ninja! ¿Cómo va a ser ninja alguien que no puede usar técnicas ocultas? Venga ya' _recordaba y al mismo tiempo esos recuerdos le daban la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante para continuar con sus ejercicios y demostrarles a esos niños que él podía y que se convertiría en un gran shinobi.

Naruto mientras tanto seguía escondido detrás de los arbustos observando a aquel muchacho que le recordaba a otra persona que había conocido, había dos cosas que se le hacían extrañas. La primera era la vestimenta, no llevaba puesto su sorprendente traje verde que lo único de sorprendente que tenia aquel buzo era lo ridículo y lo mal que quedaba puesto otra parte del vestuario que había cambiado en aquel gran shinobi que él había conocido era su pelo ya que llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una costosa trenza en vez de cortado como si le hubiesen puesto un cazo en la cabeza.

La segunda cosa que le fascino a Naruto fue ver que aquel muchacho intentaba usar técnicas ninja como la trasformación y los clones ya que hasta el mismo sabía que aquel muchacho no podía usar ese tipo de técnicas.

Por otra parte sus enormes cejas y sus ojos saltones le ponían nombre a aquel shinobi ROCK LEE.

"_Cejas encrespadas "__ - _Susurro Naruto sin que nadie le oyese.

Al día siguiente en la torre Hokage

'_Impresionante. Naruto es un shinobi de nivel Jonin. Un gato sagrado ha estado entrenándolo estos últimos años. Si me lo hubiesen dicho no me lo habría creído. Debes estar orgulloso de tu hijo, Yondaime'_. Pensó Sarutobi mientras esperaba a que Naruto y los cinco shinobis llegasen a su despacho.

El primero en llegar fue Asuma junto a Kurenai, seguidos de Itachi y Gai y finalmente Naruto.

'_¿Por qué no usaran la puerta para entrar?' _pensó Sandaime mientras entraban por la ventana.

"¡HOKAGE-SAMA, LAS LLAMAS DE TU JUVENTUD ESTAN RESPLANDECIENTES ESTA MAÑANA!" grito Gai como saludo

"Ehhhh…, si gracias. Bueno ahora que estamos todos…"pero el tercero se paro al observar de que faltaba Kakashi.

"¿Dónde está KaKashi?" pregunto el viejo Hokage molesto

'Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar' pensó Kurenai.

"MI ETERNO RIVAL CON ESA ACTITUD TAN SUYA" – Gritó Gai casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

'_¿Cuál será la excusa que pondrá esta vez?_'- pensó Naruto recordando los viejos tiempos

Media hora más tarde

"Ahhhh, lo siento, me encontré con un gato negro llegando aquí y tuve que dar un rodeo" empezó a decir Kakashi mientras entraba por la ventana.

"MENTIROSO" grito el rubio mientras que todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando.

"YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS ETERNO RIVAL"grito el profesor de taijutsu.

"Kakashi te dije ayer que no tardases y menos que te inventases ninguna escusa "le gruño el viejo Hokage.

"Ya lo sé Hokage-sama por eso la excusa no ha sido la de perderme en el camino de la vida como usted me dijo y he puesto la del gato negro en medio de la calle" dijo el ninja copia con un tono de tranquilidad de lo más normal.

A todo el mundo que estaba presente se le cayó el labio inferior hasta chocar contra el suelo.

"Me da igual Kakashi una excusa es una excusa, me da igual que sea la del camino de la vida que la de el gato negro en medio de la calle por lo tanto ya sabes que tu misión será limpiar los cuartos de baño de todo el hospital y…"el Tercero tenía una mirada maligna de lo que venía a continuación" y…sin usar ninguna técnica oculta.

"Anda venga Hokage-sama si solo ha sido un descuido no volverá a pasar" dijo el piligris mientras se a rascaba la cabeza.

"ME DESONRAS ETERNO RIVEL, TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SE ESTAN APAGANDO" dijo el especialista en taijutsu.

"¿eh , has dicho algo Gai?"dijo Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se le ocurría una idea fabulosa .

"No, Kakashi ya te avise ayer " le dijo el Hokage sama.

"Eh, Gai hace tiempo que no tenemos un duelo exactamente desde anoche que fue el de quien comía mas miso picante y lo elegiste tu ¿te apetece hacer otro ahora? Ya que como dices que estoy perdiendo mis llamas de la juventud" dijo Kakashi con un tono de maligna "pero esta vez no habrá auto imposiciones sino una apuesta quien pierda lavara los lavabos del hospital sin ninjutsu ¿de acuerdo? "

"NUNCA ME NIEGO A NINGUN RETO, JAJAJA" dijo la bestia verde.

'_Sera ingenuo'_ pensaron todos con una gotita en sus cabezas.

"El reto será piedra papel y tijeras al mejor de tres" dijo el ninja copia

"La suerte, también es una habilidad al igual "dijo Gai

Bueno ya todo el mundo se imagina quien gano y quien perdió al igual de quien es el que tiene que limpiar todos los lavabos.

"UNA APUESTA ES UNA APUESTA Y HAY QUE CUMPLIRLA PARA QUE NUNCA SE APAGE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, JAJAJA" dijo espontáneamente Gai.

"Bueno, empecemos. Sabiendo lo que sabemos, ya he pensado lo que voy a hacer contigo" - Le dijo el Sandaime sin quitarle la vista de encima a Naruto - " En primer lugar seguirás apuntado en la academia ninja pasando usualmente por allí para qué nadie sepa nada sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente y te presentaras a los exámenes sin sobrepasar el nivel básico de la academia ya que no queremos que toda la aldea sepa que eres un genio. Las únicas personas que sabremos de esto seremos: Yo, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi, Hiashi y tu nuevo instructor Iruka."

"Tu entrenamiento se basara en kenjutsu (técnicas ninja de espada) y genjutsu aparte de proseguir con mas técnicas ninjas un poco más avanzadas junto con los cuatro Jonins contra los que te enfrentaste y junto el gato sagrado Morra ellos han prometido que te enseñaran todo lo que saben"- le explico Sandaime a Naruto.

"Hai,…Pero, como voy a hacer para que nadie sepa que estoy entrenando con vosotros" - inquirió Naruto.

"Como sería raro que los cuatro ninjas de elita entrenasen contigo… sin contar con lo que diría el consejo de la villa… " –dijo el Hokage mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su mesa.

"… serás parte del quipo del escuadrón 15 (recietemente creado) de los ANBU bajo las órdenes directas del Hokage" – terminó Sandaime entregándole a Naruto la máscara de ANBU que acababa de sacar de uno de sus cajones.

'¿¿Que?? Voy a ser un ANBU?? ' – pensaba Naruto mientras observaba la máscara que Sandaime le acababa de entregar. Una máscara con forma de zorro unas marcar de color rojo parecidas a los del clan Inuzuka.

"Al formar parte de un escuadrón ANBU, se te permitirá acceso a los informes de los ninjas y misiones hasta de rango S (aunque no de momento), además no es raro que alguno de los shinobis elite peleen contra un ANBU, o incluso entrenen juntos" – explicó el ex capitán de los ANBU Hatake Kakashi con su típico tono de voz aburrido.

--

Tres meses más tarde

"Querías verme Itachi-san" – preguntó Teiru (Naruto) a el capitán

"Hai, Naruto-kun. El Tercero te ha asignado junto a ANBU Inu y ANBU Tori una misión de rango A" – respondió Itachio a su sobordeinodo mientras le daba un pergamino.

Naruto enseguida reconoció el sello del pergamino, ya que era el sello del país del fuego. Y loabnrío rápidamente leyendo su contenido.

**ASIGNACION DE MISION**

RANGO: A

OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL: Buscar y asesinar a un conocido traidor de Konoha Rokusho Aoi, ahora forma parte del grupo de ninja Elites de Amegakure. Se dice que lleva la espada robada del Nidame, más conocida como Raijin. Fue visto por última vez cerca de los bordes entre el país de la hierba y el país del Humo.

OBJETIVO SECUNDARIO: Recuperar la espada rodaba del Nidaime, Raijin ó en su defecto la destrucción de cualquier prueba de su existencia encaso de no poder recuperarla.

DURACCION: Se espera la misión completada en 3 semanas.

"Asi que….Raijin…¿Cuándo partiré con Inu y Tori?" – preguntó Naruto a Itachi

"Mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana en la puerta sur de la villa" – respondió Itachi

"De acuerdo..me iré a prepararme.. " – le dijo Naruto

"Naruto-kun, Buena suerte, Y no te retrases con la misión, mi madre está deseando que vuelvas a cenar con nosotros otra vez….. algo sobre que necesito más amigos…. " –le comentó Itachi a Naruto

"Hai,…no te preocupes… no me perdería el Ramen de tu madre por nada del mundo…jejejeje" – se río Naruto mientras desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

--

NOTA – Naruto solo tiene un sistema circulatorio de chakra. El color del chakra no es ni azul, ni rojo (como el kyuubi), es plateado. Es prácticamente el mismo chakra que Naruto usa en la historia original, solo que de diferente color, pero con las habilidades regenerativas del Kyuubi incluidas (como Kabuto).

NOTA 2 – Teiru (cola), Inu (perro) y Tori (pájaro), con los nombres en clave de dos ANBU del 15º escuadrón.


	6. Objetivos Cumplidos

**En el último capítulo**

"Así que….Raijin…¿Cuándo partiré con Inu y Tori?" – preguntó Naruto a Itachi

"Mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana en la puerta sur de la villa" – respondió Itachi

"De acuerdo..me iré a prepararme.. " – le dijo Naruto

"Naruto-kun, Buena suerte, Y no te retrases con la misión, mi madre está deseando que vuelvas a cenar con nosotros otra vez….. algo sobre que necesito más amigos…. " –le comentó Itachi a Naruto

"Hai,…no te preocupes… no me perdería el Ramen de tu madre por nada del mundo…jejejeje" – se río Naruto mientras desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

**Capítulo 6: ****Objetivos Cumplidos**

'_A veces pienso que mi madre le aprecia mas a él que a mí'_ – pensó Itachi recordando una de las cenas a las que Naruto había asistido.

_*************************************************************************************************************_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Había sido un martes cuando la familia de su capitán en los ANBU habían decidido invitarle a cenar con ellos a la mansión situada en el distrito Uchiha, que curiosamente estaba a las afueras del Konoha, y situado a 20 minutos de su casa. Naruto casi no se podía creer que lo hubiesen invitado a cenar, y mucho menos pensar que casi llegaba tarde a su primera cena formal._

"_toc-toc" - sonó la puerta y Itachi abrió, dejándole paso a donde se encontraba su familia. Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia saludando a la familia de Itachi y pidiéndoles disculpas por su tardanza y ofreciéndoles por su agradecimiento a la invitación una botella de sake y un ramo de flores que recogió la madre de Itachi con una sonrisa muy cariñosa._

"_Arigato, pero no deberías de haberte molestado Naruto-san. Pasemos al comedor, por favor. He tenido la molestia de preparar Ramen ya que Itachi-kun me lo sugirió, por lo que ha dicho debe de ser tu plato preferido, no??." Dijo la madre con un tono de seguridad_

"_No debería haberse molestado, pero se lo agradezco de todas formas"- dijo el rubio el cual no parecía ser el mismo por como venia vestido peinado y más aun por cómo se comportaba delante de la familia Uchiha, con unos modales impecables, trabajo de Kurenai-sensei. _

_La cena paso bastante rápido y sin ningún contratiempo ni incidente ya q estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando sobre misiones, sobre las cuales habían contado decenas de anécdotas, que habían hecho que el pequeño Sasuke, se lo pasara muy bien, a pesar de la poca información que habían ofrecido sobre las datos técnicos de la misión._

"_G__racias por invitarme" agradeció Naruto y se despidió cortésmente._

"_El placer ha sido nuestro Naruto-kun"- contestó de manera sonriente con simpatía la madre de Itachi._

" _Ahhh, por cierto señora Uchiha el Ramen estaba delicioso" y se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le veían alejarse de la mansión Uchiha._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_*************************************************************************************************************_

El escuadrón 15 ya llevaba 6 días viajando a máxima velocidad entre los bosques y ríos del mundo shinobi, Inu había usado su contrato de invocación con los halcones para que les guiasen más rápidamente a la frontera entre el país de la Hierba y el país del Humo. Gracias a la invocación de un halcón, que insistía en que se le llamase "Su Majestad", habían conseguido evitar 3 grupos ninjas del país del relámpago, que hacía frontera con el país del fuego.

"Ahhh, ………….estoy completamente agotado" - Dejó escapar Inu en un suspiro mientras terminaban de montar el improvisado campamento en el que dormirían esa noche.

El grupo de tres su pusieron en marcha nuevamente con los primeros rayos de sol. Tras otro día de incesante viaje y rastreo Naruto y su equipo estaban planeando separase cerca de la frontera para poder cubrir más terreno y así poder capturar y eliminar al ninja traidor de Konoha más rápidamente.

Sin embargo incluso los mejores planes suelen fallar a veces, sobre todo cuando caes en una trampa. Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que habían establecido el campamento esa noche cuando...

"Estamos atrapados en un genjutsu." - dijo inmediatamente el ANBU Tori, haciendo que su equipo se pusiese alerta por un posible ataque enemigo. Inu y Tori desenfundaron sus katanas (espada larga ninja) y tomaron una posición de defensa alrededor de Naruto, mientras Naruto intentaba encontrar el foco principal del genjutsu y intentar deshacerlo.

_*************************************************************************************************************_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tal y como el tercero había prometido, Naruto había entrenado con Jiraya durante dos o tres horas en el último mes. Durante ese tiempo Naruto había perfeccionado el uso de sus técnicas y debilidades, incluido la de el genjutsu._

"_NE!! Ero-sennin. ¿Cómo puedo desvanecer un genjutsu sin saber dónde está la presencia del ninja ilusionador?"- preguntó el Rubio frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera muy confundido._

"_Ehhh???"- dijó el pervertido ermitaño, el cual no se esperaba esa pregunta._

"_Dudo que encuentres a un ninja que puede esconder su presencia tan bien mientras mantiene el genjutsu activo, aunque si eso pasa yo recomendaría...." - empezó a contestar Jiraiya_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_*************************************************************************************************************_

Después de lo que parecieron unos segundos, Naruto empezó a almacenar chakra entre las palmas de sus manos y con un grito libero el chakra acumulado creando una onda expansiva que rompió el genjutsu.

"Nada mal para un crío. ehhh??" – se burló el Ninja con el símbolo de Amegakure en su bandana.

"Aoi Rokusho" - pensó Naruto mientras se recuperaba por haber roto ese poderoso genjutsu.

Delante de ellos había unos 30 atacantes, la mayoría de ellos bandidos o ninjas traidores de otras villas. Pero se veía claramente que líder de ellos era aquel que se les había ordenado eliminar, el traidor y ladrón de la legendaria espada de Nidaime, Aoi Rokusho .

"Eh, mirad eso. Un par de ANBUs de Konoha y un crío intentando jugar a ser ninja. Lo siento, pero no os puedo dejar interferir con mi pequeño campamentos de esclavos. Tendremos que encargarnos de vosotros. "- se volvió a burlar Aoi, sin ningún tipo de simpatía en su voz.

Y tras esas palabras burlonas el equipo dirigido por Aoi, que superaban claramente el número al equipo de Konoha, se prepararon para atacar al equipo ANU de Konoha.

"Inu, Tori encargaos del resto, yo me encargo de Aoi Rokusho" - les ordenó Naruto a los dos miembros de su equipo.

Tomando la posición de defensa, Teuri (Naruto) sacó un kunai de su funda de kunais.

Pensando rápidamente, Naruto lanzo su kunai junto a un sello explosivo a él ninja, haciendo que Aoi tuviese que esquivar el kunai. De esa manera Naruto uso la distracción proporcionada por el humo de la explosión para crear 3 kage-busnshin, uno de los cuales se escondió bajo el suelo usando " Doton**: ****chika-toku** ". Los otros dos kage-bunshin empezaron a comprimir y a mover el chakra en modo espiral creando una de las técnicas más poderosas de Naruto.

"Esa técnica... es muy poderosa... no debo permitir que la termine..."- pensó Aoi pientras observaba con algo de asombro la rotación del chakra-

Aoi corrió hacia Naruto con la espada Rajiin encendida. Pero, justo cuando estaba a apenas unos centímetros de los clones que todavía no habían acabado de crear la técnica, el kage-bunshin que se había escondido debajo del suelo salió hacia arriba agarrando sus piernas, e impidiendo que se moviese.

En ese mismo tiempo los clones de Naruto acababan de terminar sa técnica, y sin dudar lanzaron su potente jutsu contra Aoi.

"Odama Rasengan".- gritaron al unísono los kage-bunshin de Naruto.

Al ver que ese jutsu sería mortal para él, Aoi interpuso la espada Raijin entre él y el ataque de Naruto, intentando bloquear o desviar la gran bola de chakra. Sin embargo, debido a la fuerza del ataque la espada Raijjin salió disparada, siendo recogida por el verdadero Naruto que todavía no se había movido desde la posición inicial del ataque.

Una vez con la espada de Raijin en la mano Naruto desvaneció, a sus tres clones. Ya tenía la espada, ahora era hora de terminar la pelea de una vez, y eliminar a el traidor.

"Tal vez tengas la espada... pero a ún puedo ganarte"- fanfarroneó Aoi, incluso sabiendo que apenas tenía posibilidades.

Reuniendo todo el chakra que pudo Aoi empezó a hacer una decena de sellos, para intentar su ninjutsu más poderoso,

"Katon Rya………" – intentó contraatacar Aoi, pero le fue imposible terminar su jutsu cuando una masa gigante de agua apareció de la nada sumergiéndolo por completo.

Naruto hizo el sello de la rata y gritó: "Suiton: **Itsumademo ****Hyouketsu**".

El agua empezó a congelarse a una rapidez sorprendente, parecía que el mismo invierno había llegado antes de tiempo. Sin embargo antes de que el agua se helase por completo Aoi consiguió escapar usando la técnica de "Kawarimi no jutsu" (Técnica de sustitución) con el cuerpo de un ninja muerto. Tan pronto como salió, cayo rendido al suelo, tembloroso y agotado, ya que una sustitución humana requería 20 veces más chakra que una normal (con un objeto).

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó un confuso Aoi Rokusho mientras empezaba a hiperventilar al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"¿¿Te refieres a mí???" – le preguntó Naruto mientras el azul de sus ojos brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

"Yo soy Namikaze Naruto, el que algún día se convertirá en el próximo Hokage de la Villa Oculta de Konoha"- y sin apenas ningún sonido aparente dos tornados de viento, una técnica que Naruto había aprendido de Asuma-sensei, impulsaron a Aoi contra los arboles.

El golpe de su espalda contra los arboles había sido tan fuerte, que durante unos segundos pareció que Aoise encontraba en estado de shock.

Tras unos segundos de respiración forzosa, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su boca mientras Aoi intentaba levantarse sin éxito, ya que el golpe le había roto la columna vertebral impidiendo así cualquier escapatoria para él.

Naruto se acercó andando tranquilo pero decididamente a donde se encontraba el cuerpo mortalmente malherido de Aoi.

"Me esperaba mucho más"- el miedo se apoderó de Aoi al escuchar la voz del niño ANBU que se encontraba delante de él, mientras su ya exhausto cuerpo intentaba buscar las fuerzas para responderle.

"Aún... no he terminado... yo te m…."- balbuceó Aoi escupiendo sangre al suelo.

Pero antes de que Aoi pudiese terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Teiru (Naruto) ya estaba frente a él con la legendaria y famosa espada Raijin en sus manos, y con un último ataque de la legendaria espada de Nidaime, el traidor de Konoha Aoi se encontraba en el suelo decapitado con los ojos llenos de terror e incredulidad por haber sido derrotado.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vió que Inu y Tori ya se habían encargado de sus respectivos ninjas y bandidos.

"Inu, Tori... ¿estáis bien??"- preguntó Naruto al ver como ambos jadeaban intentando respirar.

"Hai...solo danos un momento Teiru-sempai" - replicó uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

Mientras Teiru esperaba a que sus dos compañeros se recuperasen de la pelea, se agachó junto a la cabeza de Aoi y sacó un pergamino de su funda ninja.

"Fuuin:**onzon hyu-man shinjou**"- dijo Naruto mientras hacía los respectivos sellos, para sellar la cabeza del cuerpo en el pergamino.

Una vez más se volvió a Inu, y le ordenó: "Quema y destruye cualquier rastro que hayamos estado aquí o de nuestra pelea. No te olvides del cuerpo de Aoi".

Unas horas más tarde el equipo ANBU emprendía la vuelta a Konoha con la misión cumplida.

NOTAS:

Suiton: **itsumademo ****hyouketsu** == Técnica de Agua: Congelación Eterna

Doton**: ****chika-toku** == Técnica de Tierra: Ocultación subterránea

Katon == Técnica de Fuego

Fuuin:**onzon hyu-man shinjou** =="Técnica de sellado: conservación de cuerpo humano"


	7. La Masacre Uchiha

**Capítulo 7 : La Masacre Uchiha:**

Durante los siguientes meses Naruto había realizado un sinfín de misiones con su Equipo ANBU, sin contar con el entrenamiento que había recibido de los ninjas élites de la aldea. Parecía que lo que el creador había dicho era cierto, Naruto era un genio y parecía una esponja que no paraba de absorber conocimientos.

Gracias a la misión de la captura del traidor de Konoha, Aoi Rokusho y la recuperación de la famosa espada de Nidaime, el 15º Escuadrón de los ANBU, se le había empezado a conocer como del "Escuadrón de Operaciones Ocultas de los ANBU", o como los aldeanos los llamaban el "Escuadrón de la Muerte".

Naruto acababa de volver de impedir un desastre diplomático en el país de la Hierba, y se dirigía a la zona de los baños públicos de Konoha para relajarse un poco.

Los baños públicos se encontraban en el lado suroeste de la villa, justo pasando la muralla de la gran mansión de los Uchiha. Si hubiese sido unos meses antes seguramente Naruto habría pasado a saludar a la familia de Itachi-sempai. Pero había empezado a crecer una gran tensión entre los Uchiha y los consejeros del Hokage (﻿Homura, Koharu y Danzo).

Naruto decidió acelerar el paso, para no encontrarse accidentalmente con ningún Uchiha que estuviese de guardia esa noche. Sin embargo contra más se acercaba a la mansión, más profunda se hacía la sensación de algo andaba mal.

Un extraño olor llegó a la nariz de Naruto, haciendo que se detuviese de inmediato.

"Algo definitivamente no está bien" - pensó Naruto

"Este olor ... huelo como ... SANGRE" - pensó Naruto tras analizar más detenidamente el olor que se encontraba en el aire, gracias a los sentidos super-desarrollados, regalo de Kyubi y Morra.

Naruto cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y se concentró en sentir el chakra residual que había en el ambiente. Poco a poco fue expandiendo sus sentidos con su propio chakra. Pero el chakra que percibía no era normal...

"Este chakra... es tenebroso... no había sentido este chakra desde que que me encontré con Orochimaru en mi vida pasada..." - pensó Naruto mientras abría sus ojos y se preparaba para un posible combate.

Ahora no había ninguna duda, algo tenebroso había o estaba ocurriendo en el complejo Uchiha esa misma noche. Era una suerte que Naruto todavía llevase el equipamiento de los ANBU en su mochila, incluiso el emisor-receptor.

"Sala de control, aquí el capitán del escuadrón del 15º escuadrón. Número de identificación 05946. Necesito tres equipos ANBU en el complejo Uchiha, y avisad a Itachi-sempai" - pidió Naruto a través del micrófono colocado dentro de su máscara de ANBU.

"Roger 05946. Enviaremos tres equipos en seguida" - le respondió una voz al oído.

Mientras la ayuda llegaba, Naruto se adentró en el complejo Uchica, rompiendo el gran portón de un porrazo, haciéndolo añicos.

"Mierda. No puede ser" - exclamó Naruto en voz alta.

Delante de sus propios ojos, yacían decenas de Uchiha muertos, sus cuerpos dejando grandes charcos de sangre, muchos de ellos habían muerto de espalda, sin posibilidad de defenderse, o incluso ver a su asesino.

" Sala de Control. Atención. Posible traidor o infiltrado en Konoha. Estableced la alerta máxima de seguridad en toda la villa. Esta es una emergencia de clase S. Requiero la ayuda del Hokage en persona " - retransmitió Naturo usando su comunicador.

" ¿Cuál es la situación actual 059462? " - preguntó una boz a través de la radio

Naruto cerró los ojos durante un segundo y dominó sus emociones y sus lágrimas para que no influyesen es su voz, ni en su manera de hablar.

" Posible Masacre en la mansión de los Uchiha... no parece haber supervivientes " - explicó Naruto intentando mantenerse los más sereno posible.

" Roger. Orden Recibida. Ejecutando código de emergencia "- respondió alguién al otro lado del comunicador.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, cuando unas fuertes sirenas se oyeron a los largo de Konoha. Y tres equipos de ANBU aparecieron detrás de Naruto.

"Equipo 1. Estableced un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la mansión"

"Equipo 2. Buscad posibles supervivientes y llevadlos al hospital de inmediato"

"Equipo 3. Buscad posibles rutas de escape para el asesino " - les ordenó Naruto a los tres equipos de los ANBU recién llegados.

"Yo me dirigiré a la casa de Fugaku-san" - añadió Naruto.

"De acuerdo sempai" - contestó uno de los ANBU, al mismo tiempo que se disipaban en la oscuridad de la noche para cumplir sus objetivos.

Usando toda la precisión y rapidez que había adquirido en estos 3 años de entrenamiento, se dirigió hacia la casa central, pero daba igual hacia donde mirase los cuerpos de los Uchihas muertos se encontraban por doquier.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la casa de Fugaku-san. Parecía que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Con extremo cuidado y un Kunai en la mano Naruto se dirigió hacia el salón de la casa. Hay se encontrabas en el suelo, sobre charcos de su propia sangre los padres de Sasuke e Itachi, muertos.

"Maldición. ¿Quién es suficientemente poderoso como para matar a todos los Uchihas?" - exclamó Naruto en voz baja.

Un pequeño lloriqueo llegó a sus oidos. Naruto se volvió para encontrarse a Uchiha Sasuke con la mirada perdida y sollozando en el suelo, murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

"Sasuke... dime quién te atacó?"- intentó Naruto pedirle a Sasuke, pero obviamente, Sasuke seguía completamente sumido en una especie de pesadilla viviente.

" Sasuke... por favor... " - le imploró Naruto una vez más.

Esta vez parecía que las palabras de Naruto habían sido registradas por la fracturada mente de Sasuke y pudo balbucear una respuesta, un nombre ,...

"..I...t...a...c...h...i...n...i .... s.....a ...n" - balbuceó Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, como intentando detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, no pudiendo creer lo que había oído de la boca de Sasuke.

' Así que al final la tensión de los Uchiha con Itachi a llegado a tal limite. Pero no es posible. Itachi está en una patrulla en la muralla este. Incluso con su velocidad... debe tener algún complice. No lo entiendo. Hay demasiados cabos sueltos.' - pensó Naruto

Al instante varios ANBU aparecieron, liderados por Kakashi.

"Naruto, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" - preguntó Kakashi como shockeado.

"Una masacre. He encontrado a un superviviente. Parece que está atrapado en algún tipo de genjutsu afectando su mente y su sistema nervioso. Deberíais llevarlo al Hospital de inmediato" - explicó Naruto a Kakashi

"Vosotros dos, llevad a Uchiha Sasuke de inmediato al hospital y estableced un vigilancia en su habitación" - ordenó Kakashi a dos miembros de sus equipo.

Uno de los ANBU recogió a Sasuke del suelo y se llevaron a máxima velocidad al hospital.

"Es posible que el culpable no haya tenido tiempo de huir todavía. Es posible que todavía se encuentre en esta misma habitación. Kakashi usa tu sharingan para detectar algo irregular. Sabes que los genjutsu no son mi especialidad" - le pidió Naruto a Kakashi.

Kakashi descubrió su sharingan intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo común.

"Parece que todo está correcto" - le dijó Kakashi a Naruto

"Entonces miraremos el resto de la mansión. Sigueme" - ordenó Naruto

Kakashi y Naruto andaban por la mansión. Intentando encontrar rastro del posible asesino. La sangre estaba por todos los lugares. Los cuerpos desmembrados. Pero todos los cortes parecían haberse hecho con la misma espada.

"¿Quién habrá hecho esto? ¿Un equipo de la aldea de la Nubes? Aldea de la Rocas? o tal vez de la aldea de la lluvia??" - preguntó Kakashi todavía intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba viendo.

"No. Una única persona" - repicló Naruto con voz cansada

"Una Persona !!!" - exclamó Kakashi en voz alta - "¿Quién puede ser tan poderoso como para masacrar a todo un clan en toda una noche?" - le preguntó Kakashi casi desesperado por algo de información.

"No estoy seguro. Pero puedo que lo descubramos esta noche" - respondió Naruto

"¿Le preguntaste a Sasuke quién le atacó?" - preguntó Kakashi a Naruto

"Sí." - respondio en voz cortante

Kakashi esperó. Como esperando una expliación que no llegaba.

"¿Naruto? ¿Quién dijo Sasuke que fue?" - volvió a preguntar el ninja copión

"Me dijo que había sido Itachi" -respondió Naruto en voz baja

"¿¿¿Itachi??? Imposible. No he conocido a nadie más leal a la aldea en años" - dijó Kakashi

"Tal vez ... ese sea el problema..." - dijó Naruto de manera misteriosa

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo, ¿que quieres decir?" - preguntó Kakashi incesantemente

"Nada. De momento no debes preocuparte de eso. De todos modos aunque hubiese sido Itachi, el solo no podría haberlo hecho" - dijo Naruto

Tras varios minutos de silencio, andando por el complejo Uchiha, Kakashi se paró de repente y cogiendo un kunai de su bolsa de ninja. Naruto notó a Kakashi tensarse y expandió sus sentidos una vez más.

'Parece que hay una presencia de Chakra' - pensó Naruto

Un momento después Itachi emergió de entre las sombras son su Sharingan activado. Sin embargo antes de que Naruto o Kakashi pudiesen reaccionar, Itachi noqueó a Kakashi en el cuello, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

"¿¿No tienes miedo Naruto-kun??" - preguntó Itachi mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Naruto con su sharingan activado

"Si hubieses querido matarnos... ya lo habrías hecho. Has dejado a Sasuke vivo. Alguién ha cubierto tus rastros esta noche en la patrulla por la aldea. Además esto no es lo que parece. Se los de la tensión que había entre los consejeros del Hokage y los Uchiha. También sé que el Hokage no te ordenaría esta misión. Sin embargo no diría los mismo de otros miembros de Konoha." - le espetó Naruto sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Itachi

"Muy perceptivo... Naruto-kun. Sabía que te darías cuenta enseguida." - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

"Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para explicarte lo que ha pasado. Me temo que debo huir de Konoha enseguida. Dejame que te implanté la memoria de lo que ha ocurrido en realidad. " - dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Mangeyko Sharingan y implantaba una memoria en la cabeza de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que Naruto caía al suelo inconsciente y mente empezaba a mostrarle la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha.

'Protege a Konoha... Naruto-kun... y cuida de mi pequeño hermano...' - pensó Itachi mientras se alejaba de Konoha a máxima velocidad y evitando a los ANBUS, chunnin y jounnin de las patrullas alrededor de la aldea.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto...

//////////////////////// Memoria de Itachi - Punto de Vista de Itachi ///////////////////////////////////////////

_No lo podía creer. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Esto debía de ser un engaño, una mentira. Todos sus pensamientos volaban en su cabeza. Estaba completamente perplejo. Siempre había sabido mantener una cara completamente fuera de emociones, pero esta vez .... su cuerpo temblaba de miedo._

_Esto debía ser un error. No lo había oído correctamente Intentó razonar, pero se dió cuenta que no podía hablar._

_"Es correcto, Itachi, tu clan ha planeado un golpe de estado. Debes matarlos a todos. Hasta el último niño" - sentenció Danzou_

_"¿Sabe el Hokage de esto?" - preguntó Itachi_

_"El Hokage lo sabrá, no te preocupes, el sabrá del sacrificio que vas a hacer por esta aldea" - dijo Danzou_

_Sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para hablar Itachi se dio la vuelta y salió del edificio._

_**************************************************************************_

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde que le habían asignado la misión y desde que su mejor amigo hubiese sido asesinado para conseguir la forma final del sharingan... el Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Danzou se encontraba enfrente de él junto a Homura y Koharu (los consejeros del Hokage)._

_"Para esta misión... necesitarás ayuda... un ninja excepcionalmente poderoso te ayudará..." - explico Danzou._

_"¿Quién?" - preguntó Itachi._

_"Uchiha Madara" - respondió Danzou con un extraño brillo de locura en sus ojos._

NOTAS:

*********

Ya lo sentimos pero hemos tenido bastantes dificultades para hacer este episodio y para pensar en como continuara la historia asi que si tiene alguna idea o sugerencia comuniquenosla mediante los reviews


	8. La historia oculta de Konoha

**Capítulo 8: La historia oculta de la Hoja**

Era un día triste para los aldeanos y los ninjas de la aldea oculta de Konoha. Nadie se podía creer lo que había pasado, mucho menos quién había sido el asesino. Ya había pasado un semana desde la muerte de todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, excepto el pequeño Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto se había pasado tres días en el hospital Konoha, recuperándose del estrés mental causado por la técnica de implantación de memoria por cortesía de su ex-compañero de los ANBU Uchiha Itachi.

Durante los tres días siguientes decenas de hipótesis y teorías se habían formulado pos su cabeza pero cuando más vueltas le daba a las memorias menos sentido obtenían.

_¿Para qué los consejeros del Hokage habían mandado matar hasta el ultimo niño del clan? ¿Sabía el Hokage Sandaime-ojisan , la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha? ¿Había él autorizado la misión? ¿Qué motivos oculta Danzou para querer deshacerse del Clan Uchiha? ¿ Y quién es Uchiha Madara?_

Sin embargo, una respuesta estaba clara, Itachi no había cumplido la misión, había fallado, y lo había hecho al dejar a su hermano pequeño Sasuke con vida.

"Buenos días Naruto"-dijo el viejo Hokage mientras entraba por la puerta de lhabitacion 306 seguido por dos figuras las cuales Naruto reconoció inmediatamente.

"Sabia que no tardarían mucho en venir"-dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para saludarlos-"Oji-san, Yamanaka-san, Ibiki-san"

"Naruto, Tenzou me ha informado que tienes algo importante que mostrarnos" - explicó Sandaime sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de Naruto

"Hai. Itachi implanto unas memorias en mi mente, y he pensado que sería util que Inoichi-san lo viese directamente de mi mente" - explicó Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Dos de los cuatro presentes se quedaron algo boquiabiertos al oír las palabras de Naruto.

"Siguenos, por favor" - le dijo Ibiki-san a Naruto

Varios minutos después habían salido del hospital y entrado el edificio de interrogación de los ANBU. Sarutobi conducía a Naruto a una habitación roñosa y bastante cutre en la que en el centro había una silla vieja de hierros la cual también tenia unos grilletes de hierro en los extremos de las piernas y brazos a la vez de un cinturón de fuerza en dos de los extremos superiores de la espalda y encima de esta una bombilla colgaba de una fina cuerda la cual se movía de un lado a otro.

Ibiki le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que tomase asiento, a lo cual el niño se sentó.

A continuación Ibiki le formuló la primera pregunta de lo que seria un interrogatorio largo y duro...

"Naruto cuenta me lo que pas"

Según escuchó formular esa pregunta de Ibiki-san, se acordó de la última vez que lo había visto en su vida anterior, haciendo el examen teórico de su ascenso a Chunin y intentando asustar a posibles aspirantes al examen.

Sin embargo ahora ya no estaba en un examen sino en un interrogatorio, y en ese preciso momento Naruto comprendió la razón de porque Ibiki-san era conocido como un especialista Shinobi en la manipulación de las mentes de las personas.

Una pregunta tras otra Ibiki fue llegando al fin del interrogatorio, intentando desmentir lo que Naruto le había contando. Sin embargo, después de haber leído tantas mentes a lo largo de toda su vida, ya sabia que lo aquel niño rubio, el cuál un día había contenido al kyuubi en su interior, decía la verdad.

Los presentes de aquella sala incluido Naruto tomaron un breve descanso, debido a que toda aquella información revelada se le quedaba fuera de lo que pensaban que había pasado (y eso que aun no habían visto el plato fuerte).

Ahora le tocaba el turno al otro acompañante del Hokage...

"Bueno Naruto ahora relaja te ¿De acuerdo?"- le decía el padre de su antigua y futura compañera de la academia

"Notarás una leve presión en los puntos cercanos de la sien"-dijo este sin darle mucha importancia

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Inoichi-san empezó a hacer sellos a una increible velocidad y gritó su técnica al mismo tiempo que tocaba la frente de Naruto con ambas manos.

"Seishin Shinjou Raikou no Jutsu" - dijo Inoichi

En la cara de Naruto se reflejaba una extraña expresión al igual que en la de Inoichi Yamanaka. Mientras más iba pasando el tiempo y más se adentraba a la verdad, viendo las memorias que Uchiha Itachi había implantado en la mente de Naruto.

Una vez encontró todo lo que querían saber, Inoichi-san deshizo la técnica como si fuese un simple genjutsu y empezó a relatar todo lo que había descubierto a Ibiki y a Sandaime, mientras Naruto descansaba de la presión mental aplicada por el jutsu.

Las facciones de los ninjas presentes tenían expresiones de incredulidad y horror al oír los hechos que Inoichi-san estaba relatando.

"Ibiki-san, revisa los archivos y busca todas las posibles conexiones entre Uchiha Madara y Danzou" - le dijo Sandaime a Ibiki

"Hai. Hokage-sama" - y con un sello desapareó en una bocanada de humo

"Inoichi-san, intenta extraer algo dde información, usando tu tecnica sobre los cuerpos muertos de los Uchiha" - le ordeno Sandaime a Inoichi

"En -sama" - y igual que Ibiki desapareció en una bocanada de humo

"Nunca me imaginé que mis propios consejeros harían algo tan espantoso." - dejó escapar Sarutobi en un suspiro

"Tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta" - le dijo Naruto a Sandaime, que ya se estaba recuperando del dolor de cabeza que le había causado la técnica de Inoichi.

"Yo solo conozco el comienzo... Todo empezó hace unos 100 años, antes de las aldeas ninjas el mundo estaba en constantes guerras por poder. Los varios clanes de ninjas y familias ninjas eran mercenarios. El clan Uchiha era uno de los más poderosos, debido a sus enormes reservas de chakra y a su sharingan. Sus únicos rivales eran los mmiembros del clan Senju. Los lideres de los dos clanes eras Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama." - le explicó Sarutobi a Naruto

"Los rumores dicen que Madara robó el ojo a su hermano Izuna, y conseguió la forma eterna del sharingan. Después de eso Senju les ofreció a los Uchiha un tratado de paz. El clan entero lo deseaba, excepto Madara, pero eventualmente accedió y Konohagakure fue fundada" - Sarutobi miró fijamente a Naruto - "Senju Hashirama se conviritió en el primer Hokage, a pesar del descontento de Madara. El primer Hokage intentó aliviar la tensión etre los Uchiha y los Senju pero no lo consiguió. El clan Uchiha acusó a Madara de ser un ninja obsesionado con el poder, así que fue exiliado de la aldea de Konoha." - siguió explicando Sarutobi

"No se sabe lo que pasó, pero Hashirama y Madara tuvieron una gran pelea en el valle del fin. Una vez Madara desapareció, presuntamente muerto, Senju Tobirama se convirtió en el Segundo Hokage, y les ofreció a los Uchiha la "policía Militar de Konoha". El segundo Hokage también les ofreció su propio complejo a las afueras de la aldea." - continuó Sarutobi

"Después del ataque del Kyuubi, la mayoría de la aldea, incluido yo mismo, creíamos que había sido un desastre Natural, pero los miembros del consejo, mis propios consejeros, pensaros que habían sido los Uchiha, y que estaban detrás de la posición del Hokage. Lamentablemente decidí no interferir y permití que los ANBU de operaciones secretas vigilaran a los Uchiha y averiguasen si el plan era real" - explicó Sarutobi

"Pero porqué pensaban los consejeros que los Uchiha podrían controlar al Kyuubi" - preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

"Las leyendas dicen que Uchiha Madara, era capaz de controlar el poder y la mente el Kyuubi a voluntad.. aunque solo son rumores... nunca hubo pruebas" - explicó Sandaime amablemente a Naruto

"Pero, porqué Danzou se aliaría con alguien que intentó matar al primer Hokage" - preguntó Naruto muy confuso

"No lo sé, supongo que sería para conseguir mi puesto... Danzou siempre ha estado detrás del puesto del Hokage... " - respondió Sarutobi a Naruto

"Entonces... cuando Danzo y los consejeros les espiaban, tenían tu permiso???" - preguntó Naruto

"Si... eso me temo.. sin embargo, aunque tuvieran mi permiso para espiarles, no lo tenían para ordenar una misión de exterminio. Lo que Danzou y mis consejeros has hecho se consideraría traición" - sentenció Sarutobi con la determinación de un Hokage.

"¿Que quieres decir con consideraría?. Es una traición" - preguntó Naruto con cuna gran confusión mostrándose en su rostro.

"Desde que Yondaime murió y yo ocupé su puesto, el consejo y mis propios consejeros se han ido haciendo cada vez con más poder..." - dijo Sandaime sin alzar la mirada del suelo, como avergonzado de lo que había pasado

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Aún es el Hokage, usted controla las fuerzas militares de Konoha" - afirmó Naruto con total convicción

"Me temo que no completamente... cuando me volvieron a aceptar como Hokage, pusieron una restricción, que si los tres consejeros (Danzo, Homura y Koharu) estuviesen de acuerdo, podrían asignar y incluso anular misiones con el fin de "proteger" los intereses de la aldea y sus aldeanos" - explicó con la voz quebrada Sandaime

"Así que ¿no tienes poder real sobre las misiones?" - preguntó Naruto con cara de incredulidad

"Eso me temo, no soy más que un títere, si Yondaime hubiese estado aquí.... Tal vez esto no habría pasado... Lo siento Naruto... Asignaré a un escuadrón de los ANBU para que vigilen más de cerca las acciones de los consejeros y Danzou. Intentaré buscar conexiones de esta conspiración. Pero sin pruebas reales el consejo no aprobaría ninguna opción contra mis consejeros. Ojala pudiese hacer algo más." - respondió Sandaime

"¿Qué pasará ahora con Itachi-sempai" - preguntó Naruto

"Por desgracia, incluso sabiendo la verdad, ha huido de Konoha en plena noche, no me queda más remedio que marcarlo como traidor en el libro BINGO. Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Esa decisión está fuera de mis manos." - respondió Sandaime con la voz cansada

"Pero, si Itachi solo...." -pero no pudo terminar la frase porqué Sarutobi le cortó con un gesto de la mano

"El señor del país del fuego ha oído lo que ha pasado en Konoha, y ha decretado que Itachi sea marcado como un ninja traidor de clase S, me temo que ir en contra de su voluntad con la villa tan debilitada como está ahora, no sería recomendable. Podríamos provocar una guerra civil en todo el país del fuego" - le dijo Sarutobi a Naruto

"¿Qué pasará ahora con Sasuke?" - preguntó Naruto

"Sasuke está algo... inestable. Necesito tu ayuda para eso. Necesito que te infiltres en la academia como estudiante y lo mantengas controlado y vigilado. Además he recibido rumores, parece ser que hay varios espías en la academia. Necesito que lo investigues. Será una misión de clase S" - explicó Sandaime a Naruto

"Hai. Hokage-sama. Aunque,... ¿Que va a pasar con mi trabajo de ANBU?"- preguntó Naruto

"Me temo, que debo retirarte... la aldea sabe que tuviste un encuentro con Danzou, y aunque la aldea no sabe tu identidad, Danzou y los consejeros seguramente si lo sabrán," - respondió Sarutobi

"Entendido, Hokage-sama" - dijo Naruto

Notas:

--------------------

Gracias por los reviews y por la idea de Ibiki e Inoichi de macabre-wolf.


	9. De Shinobi a Estudiante

**Capitulo 9 : De Shinobi a Estudiante**

Oficinas de los ANBU - Una semana después de la masacre de los Uchiha

"Por fin... terminé todo el papeleo" - pensó Naruto, al firmar el último documento.

Desde que el Hokage le había explicado la situación de la fundación de la aldea de konoha, y lo había "retirado" como ANBU, Naruto no había parado de preparar y firmar todos los documentos necesarios para que el escuadrón número 15 pudiese continuar con otro capitán.

'Toc... Toc... Toc' - alguien llamo a la puerta

"Adelante"- contestó Naruto con la voz cansada

"Naruto-taicho... tengo una pregunta..." - empezó a decir Inu

"Me temo a partir de ahora, no seré taicho (capitán) ... Inu " - respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza en su cara.

"Entonces, es verdad, he oído que Sandaime-sama te ha forzado a retirarte... no lo entiendo... ¿por qué? " - preguntó Inu confuso

" Me temo, que no pudo hablar de ello, Inu-san, es un secreto de clase S, de todos modos no te preocupes, he arreglado todo para que tú y Tori estéis en otro escuadrón" - respondió Naruto intentando contener las memorias de la habían pasado juntos como escuadrón.

"Eso no me preocupa taicho... que pasará contigo? He oído que volvías a la academia."

"Es cierto... vuelvo a la academia, ... no te preocupes todo se solucionará... Si no te importa me gustaría estar solo unos minutos" - dijó Naruto todavía con una sonrisa en la cara

"Hai... taicho... si necesitas algo... sabes donde encontrarme" - dijo Inu mientras abandonaba la oficina de Naruto.

Tan pronto como Inu había desaparecido de la oficina, la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Naruto, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara. No se podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, por primera vez en su vida había sido reconocido como uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea, había liderado el escuadrón 15 de los ANBU a misiones suicidas, semana tras semana, había creado una gran amistad con Uchiha Itachi, había sido entrenado por los élites de la villa ocultan de la hoja... y ahora.. se acababa esta etapa de su vida.

La máscara ANBU de Naruto se deslizo entre sus manos, y a se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedacitos. En ese momento, Naruto se sintió completamente sólo por primera vez desde que se había convertido en un ANBU. Naruto sabía que incluso si algún día conseguía volver a entrar en los ANBU, nunca volvería a tener su mismo equipo, porque seguramente estarían bien integrados en otro escuadrón , se habrían retirado, o incluso habrían muerte en alguna loca misión. Y una gran verdad apareció en mente...

'Nunca volveré a ser el ANBU que he sido hasta ahora, nunca volveré a comandar el escuadrón 15, porque ahora solo soy un un estudiante de la academia ninja'

Aunque Naruto entendía perfectamente la razón por la que el Hokage lo había "retirado" de los ANBU, y sabía la misión que tenía por delante no sería fácil, le era difícil dejar su vida como ANBU atrás. Y por primera vez desde que había vuelto al pasado, Naruto se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de cambiar el futuro, a pesar de lo que había dicho el Creador.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando calmar sus emociones, poco a poco su respiración se recuperó y las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos y tras dar una última mirada a su alrededor, para contemplar su vieja oficina y desapareció con una bocanada de humo.

Dos semanas más tardes - Academia Ninja de Konoha

El Hokage le había inscrito para el nuevo trimestre de la Academia, y también le había establecido una paga de 120.000 yens al mes para pagar los gastos necesarios. El consejo se había opuesto a pagar más dinero por el crío del kyubi, y ya que la misión de vigilar a Sasuke era secreta, Sandaime cedió ante el consejo.

Por desgracia, a Naruto con esa paga apenas le valía para pagar el alquiler del apartamento y la factura de la luz. Así que Naruto estaba usando gran parte de sus ahorros para comer. Lo que significaba que otra vez tendría que alimentarse de Ramen y de los animales que cazaba en los bosques cercanos a Konoha, menos mal que sus habilidades que tenía las habilidades de un jounin de élite.

Era el primer día del trimestre en la academia y Naruto había decidido esperar a que todos los otros alumnos llegasen, para entrar en la clase.

"Escuchad todos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" - dijo un instructor chunnin con una gran cicatriz en la cara, mientras Naruto entraba en la clase.

Todos los estudiantes se incorporaron para observar bien al nuevo estudiante, Naruto estaba vestido con unas chanclas ninjas de color negro, un pantalón corto de color negro, y una camiseta de color negro, con espirales rojos. Parecía que Naruto iba a un funeral, si no fuese por los espirales rojos de su camiseta.

Naruto inmediatamente observó la clase y buscó un sitio libre, se sentó en un sitio libre al lado de Hinata. Hinata inmediatamente se puso muy nerviosa, y sus mofletes se colorearon de color rojo.

"Naruto, cuéntanos algo sobre tí, para conocerte mejor" - le preguntó Iruka con una sonrisa agradable.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta salir y entrenar con mis amigos. Odio a los vengadores y a las personas que se creen los mejores por tener un línea sucesoria de sangre. Mi sueño es... demasiado largo para contar en el clase... jejejeje" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras observaba detenidamente las reacciones de Sasuke.

Su introducción había sido el primer paso para su misión. Naruto debía determinar como de "inestable" estaba Sasuke. Inmediatamente, se dió cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba observando, con una mirada que expresaba irritación, superioridad y odio. Parece que Sandaime-sama estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke estaba muy inestable... pensó Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto terminaba su introducción los pensamientos de Sasuke se volvieron ccada vez más violentos.

'¿Quién se cree ese Naruto-baka que es? Diciendo que odia a los vengadores. Me encargaré de él y le enseñaré porqué los Uchiha somos élite. Después nadie podrá impedirme matar a Itachi' - pensaba Sasuke mientras observaba a Naruto

Naruto se giró hacia Hinata y la preguntó:

"Hey, Hinata. ¿Como te encuentras? " - le pregunto Naruto con la voz baja

"Estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte Naruto-kun" - dijo Hinata en un pequeño suspiro

"Espero que la gripe no fuese muy fuerte." - le respondió Naruto

"No fue nada... solo algo de tos y un poquito de fiebre... g-r-a-c-i-a-s p-o-r l-a-s f-l-o-r-e-s...." - balbuceó Hinata

"Ahhh.....no fue nada, pensé que ayudarían a recuperarte más rápido, además las flores lilas son tus favoritas, no?" - preguntó otra vez Naruto restándole importancia al hecho de haberle enviado flores a Hinata para que se recuperase.

"H-a-i.." - dijo Hinata mientras cada vez se ponía más roja.

La voz de Iruka-sensei empezó a llegar a todos los lugares de la clase:

"... tenéis que redactar una redacción sobre los diferentes tipos de clones... quien no la termine se quedará castigado esta tarde..."

Mientras hacían la redacción Naruto estaba observando a Hinata de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que Hinata apenas había escrito tres líneas de redacción.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Hinata-chan?" - preguntó Naruto mientras hacía su propia redacción

"Hai" - respondió Hinata muy tímida

"Las técnicas de clones son usadas frecuentemente para confundir al enemigo, y poder esconderte, huir o atacar sin que sepan donde estás. Normalmente se usa la técnica 'Bunshin no Jutsu', que crea ilusiones, que imitan al ninja..." empezó a explicar Naruto mientras Hinata lo escribía en la redacción

"...aunque pueden ser sólidos si se usa la técnica 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', los clones sólidos pueden pensar por si mismos, y tienes chakra para realizar técnicas..." - Naruto continuó explicándole a Hinata mientras Hinata copiaba en la redacción lo que Naruto le decía.

Una hora más tarde Naruto y Hinata habían terminado sus redacciones y se las dieron a Iruka-sensei para que se los corrigiese.

"Corregiré y puntuaré vuestras redacciones en la hora del almuerzo" - explicó Iruka-sensei a la clase mientras sonaba el timbre del almuerzo.

En cuanto el timbre sonó Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a almorzar junto a los arboles que estaban junto al gimnasio, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar, Sasuke apareció enfrente de Naruto y generando una pequeña cantidad de instinto asesino. Inmediatamente Naruto se dió cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos de la clase los estaban rodeando y observando a Sauke y a Naruto.

"Ehh.. idiota. ¿Quién te crees que eres? - le preguntó Sasuke, mientras Naruto hablaba a Hinata al oido

"Hinata... vete a buscar a Iruka-sensei... me parece que Sasuke quiere pelear" - le dijó Naruto a Hinata en el oido.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió corriendo a avisar a Iruka-sensei de la pelea, que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sasuke empezó a enfadarse cada vez más, al ver como Naruto lo ignoraba completamente. Naruto se volteó para mirar a Sasuke

"¿Has dicho algo?" - preguntó Naruto como si no lo hubiese oido hablar

Los puños de Sasuke estaban completamente cerrados y apretadas, mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

"Pelea contra mí" - demandó Sasuke

"No. Pelear contra tí sería una perdida de tiempo. Estás demasiado tenso. Un shinobi sabe cuando estar relajado y estar calmado." - le respondió Naruto tranquilamente

"No me importa. Lucha contra mí" - respondió Sasuke casi gritando

"Antes de luchar. Contestame a una pregunta Sasuke. ¿Por qué quieres luchar contra mí? ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio" - le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano

"Si te gano a ti. Estaré más cerca de vengar a mi clan." - repondió Sasuke

"Venganza... acaso es eso lo único que te impulsa en la vida?" - preduntó Naruto

"Y ESO QUE IMPORTA. SOY UN VENGADOR. TE GANARE Y LUEGO MATARE A ITACHI. SOLO BUSCO VENGANZA" - gritó Sasuke esta vez perdiendo los nervios

"¿Y que pasará después, Sasuke? ¿Qué pasara cuando mates a Itachi? ¿Acaso serás feliz?" - intentó Naruto razonar con Sasuke otra vez

Pero Sasuke ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba y intentó atacar a Naruto por delante. El poco taijutsu que Sasuke había aprendido con su familia. había sido olvidado por su mente irracional. En es momento Sasuke parecía más un animal que un humano.

Naruto apenas levanto la mano y bloqueó el puñetazo de Sasuke con extrema facilidad. Sasuke intentó moverse más rápido, pero parecía que en el estado en que se encontraba se había olvidado que que usar chakra para incrementar requería mucho control. Y por desgracia el control emocional que tenía era nulo.

'Debo terminar esto rápido, debo conseguir tranquilizar a Sasuke e intentar enseñarle que el a donde le conducirá su sed de venganza' - pensó Naruto

Reuniendo chakra en sus músculos Naruto se impulsó a máxima velocidad, imperceptible para los ojos de cualquier gennin o chunnin y golpeó uno de los puntos de relajación en el cuello de Sasuke, consiguiendo que Sasuke cayese al suelo de rodillas y apenas sin poder moverse.

"Eres debil, Sasuke, Agresión, odio, enfado, poder. Esos no son sentimientos que un shinobi debería tener. Si algún día quieres verdadero poder, entonces fijate en los Hokages y en la razón de su gran poder." - dijo Naruto con un pequeño suspiro para que solo Sasuke pudiese oírlo

"Si no, nunca podrás vencer al asesino de tu clan" - termino de decir Naruto

"Es suficiente por hoy... todos de vuelta a clase." - seijó Iruka-sensei que acababa de aparecer detrás de Naruto con una expresión completamente seria en su cara.

"Naruto deshaz la técnica que hayas empleado. Sasuke si vuelves a empezar otra pelea... te expulsaré de la academia ninja permanentemente y nunca podrás convertirte en un ninja" - dijo Iruka-sensei mientras Naruto deshacia el punto de relajación y todos los alumnos volvían a clase.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con un odio incontrolado, pero esta vez parecía que también se encontraba confuso por lo que había pasado y por las palabras de Naruto.

'Espero que eso sea suficiente y haya entendido el mensaje' - pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía a clase con el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban dentro de clase y se habían sentado en sus respectivos sitios, Iruka empezó a decirles los resultados de las redacciones que acababa de corregir.

"La mejor nota es de Hinata Hyuuga" - dijó Iruka-sensei

'No puede ser. Naruto-kun se sabe la lección mejor que yó' - pensó Hinata todavía shockeada por la noticia.

"Y como regalo, Un pergamino de genjutsu (técnicas ilusiorias) básicas. Felicidades. Buen trabajo" - le dijo Iruka dandole un pergamino a Hinata

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke. Os quedaréis después de clase, para una lección extras sobre los clones" - Iruka le replicó

Todos ellos agacharon sus cabezas, parecían avergonzados. Ino empezó a gritar que iba a tener tiempo extra con su precioso Sasuke-kun y algo que parecía como "el amor eterno triunfará".

Unos meses después - Academia de Konoha

Mizuki-sensei les había dividido por parejas para realizar una sesión de Taijutsu (combate cuerpo a cuerpo). La pareja de Naruto esta semana era Uchiha Sasuke, parecía que Mizuki quería ver el crío de Kuybi completameten humillado.

Aunque Sasuke había dejado de mostrar tanto odio y resentimiento, parecía que solo lo estaba ocultando. La amenaza de Iruka-sensei de expulsarlo de la academia había sido efectiva. Sin embargo la actitud de superioridad y el ego de Sasuke habían crecido muchísimo, sobre todo debido al club de fans de Sasuke, dirigido y fundado por Haruno Sakura é Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

'El idiota todavía tiene demasiado ego, incluso después de haberlo humillado delante de toda la clase' - pensó Naruto, mientras ponía expresión de aburrimiento en su cara.

"Será mejor que te prepares, idiota. Soy el mejor de la clase" - dijó Sasuke con una expresión de superioridad

'Parece que aún tiene mucho resentimiento dentro de ´el. y el club de fans no ayuda para nada' - pensó Naruto mientras dirigía una mirada a Sakura e Ino.

"Si eres el mejor, ¿porqué luchas contra mí? " - le preguntó Naruto

"Para probar a todo el mundo, que la última vez que luchamos no estaba luchando en serio" - respondió Sasuke

'Incluso si lo vuelvo a humillar, no cambiará nada, está demasiado centrado en su objetivo.' - pensó Naruto

"Si eso es lo que crees. Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba Sasuke" - le replicó Naruto

Esta vez Sasuke decidió tomar la posición defensiva del famoso estilo de Taijutsu de los Uchiha. Parecía que Sasuke si había cambiado algo desde su última pelea, pero no lo suficiente.

"Ese estilo de Taijutsu es inútil sin el Sharingan. El sharingan cubre los puntos débiles de ese Taijutsu" - le explicó Naruto a Sasuke

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder una molesta fan de Sasuke empezó a gritar.

"SASUKE ES EL MEJOR. DEBERIAS ESTAR HONRADO DE ENFRENTARTE CONTRA EL. ES EL ULTIMO DE SU CLAN. SEGURO QUE DICES ESO PORQUE ESTAS ASUSTADO" - gritó una chica con el pelo rosa, llamada Haruno Sakura

Naruto se volteó para mirar a Sakura con una mirada penetrante. Parecían que sus ojos azules brillaban por sí solos.

"Tu obsesión con conseguir la atracción de Sasuke y el poco entrenamiento que realizas no te permitirá llegar lejos, Sakura. Si de verdad quieres ser una gran ninja y no una carga para tu equipo del futuro, será mejor que entrenes y dejes de lado esa obsesión. Sino siempre serás debil." - le dijo Naruto a Sakura

"En el mundo real, el orgullo puede ser tu peor enemigo. No lo olvides" - terminó e explicar Naruto

'¿Acaso soy tan patética? No, Naruto debe estar mintiendo. Mientras tenga a Sasuke que me proteja no pasará nada. El es mejor. Es el último del clan Uchiha. Y estamos destinados a estar juntos. EL AMOR ETERNO TRIUNFARÁ' - pensó Sakura

Unos minutos más tarde Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente y Naruto había ganado el combate, mientras Sakura e Ino discutían sobre quién le haría el boca a boca a Sasuke-kun.

'Maldito crío de Kyubi. El no debería ser tan poderoso' - pensó Mizuki-sensei y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar una pequeña fracción de instinto asesino dirigido a Naruto.

Aunque un simple gennin o estudiante de academia no lo habría detectado, Naruto era un Jounin y automáticamente sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, con una mirada rápida observo que el instinto asesino había venido de Mizuki.

'Debo vigilar más de cerca a Mizuki. Con el futuro cambiando, no podré predecir sus movimientos además debo intentar investigar su conexión con Orochimaru. Tengo la sensación de que por alguna razón será útil para el futuro' - pensó Naruto mientras observaba la pelea entre otros dos compañeros de clase.

En ese mismo momento - En alguna parte de Konoha

"Debemos tener cuidado, el Hokage ha puesto a gran parte sus ANBU siguiendo mis movimientos, y están resultando ser muy molestos" - dijo una voz de un anciano a un grupo de tres ninjas

"¿Desea que nos encarguemos de ellos, Danzo-sama?" - preguntó uno de los ninjas

"No, todavía no. Si lo hacemos ahora, levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Pronto Sandaime y todo el que le sigue caerá. Y yo tendré lo que se me ha denegado durante años" - respondió el anciano con una maléfica sonrisa

"¿Y qué hay de Ibiki-san? Está resultando ser muy molesto con su investigación" - preguntó otro de los nijas con una voz femenina

"Incluso si descubre algo, no podrá decirlo. Me aseguraré de ello. He infiltrado a alguien en su equipo de investigación. De todos modos, eso ahora no importa. ¿habéis enviado el mensaje?" - preguntó Danzou

"Hai... y tenemos confirmación de que lo ha recibido... dice que las negociaciones con la Aldea Oculta de la Arena han empezado" - respondió la tercera voz

"Perfecto... todo va de acuerda con mi plan... mantenedme informado de cualquier novedad. No debe haber ningún fallo si queremos triunfar" - dijo el anciano mientras desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

Notas:

yen -- ﻿El **yen es la **moneda utilizada en Japón donde se pronuncia 'en'. 120.00 yenes son aproximadamente 897 euros. Para más información buscar en wikipedia.

Tengo algunas dudas sobre los equipos, ¿cuáles os gustaría que fuesen?

﻿

**Equipo 8**

Kiba Naruto Hinata

Kiba Shino Hinata

Kiba Shino Sakura

**Equipo 10**

Ino Chouji Shikamaru

Ino Sasuke Naruto

Chouji Kiba Shikamaru

**Equipo 7**

Naruto Sasuke Hinata

Naruto Sasuke Sakura

Sasuke Ino Shino


	10. ¿Aprobar o suspender?

**Capítulo 10 : ¿Aprobar o Suspender?**

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK - Unas horas después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha

La lluvia empezaba a caer, como si el cielo estuviese llorando la pérdida de uno de los más grandes y poderosos hombres que habían poblado los países elementales. Un hombre que había sacrificado no solo su vida y alma para salvar a su villa de la destrucción, sino también a su propio hijo. Ese hombre se llamaba Namikaze Minato, el cuarto maestro Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja.

El 10 de Octubre sería probablemente recordado como el mejor y el peor día de la aldea de Konoha. La gran destrucción causada por el zorro de nueve colas sería recordada en los corazones de todos los ninjas y civiles de Konoha igualmente, y ese recuerdo causaría un profundo odio hacia uno de sus salvadores, Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuriki de Kyubi.

**Sala del Consejo del Konoha**

"Honorable Consejo de Konoha, os he reunido a todos para discutir el tema de Uzumaki Naruto, aquí presente" - dijo Sarutobi Hiruzen mientras mantenía a un Naruto dormido entre sus brazos.

Gran parte de los consejeros civiles y algunos de los clanes ninjas menos poderosos empezaron a gritar "Matar al demonio", ó "El niño del Kyubi debe morar" ó "Hay que matadlo en nombre del Yondaime."

"No! Naruto no es un demonio, ni el zorro reencarnado; Naruto solo es el "contenedor" de Kyubi. Naruto será un miembro más de Konoha " - dijo Sandaime levantando la voz por primera vez en la reunión

"Sandaime tiene razón, matarlo sería demasiado peligroso, podría liberar al Kyubi" - dijo el representante en el consejo de los Hyuga

"Entonces... porque no me dejas entrenarlo... por el bien supremo de Konoha" - dijo Danzou en voz baja.

"NO. Rotundamente no. Naruto no será un arma en tus manos para moldear... Danzou" - dijo Sandaime esta vez dejando escapar algo de instinto asesino.

"¿Y qué nos asegura que tienes los intereses de Konoha en mente? ¿Intentando proteger el jinchuriki de Kyubi, sin dejarnos usarlo como un arma?" - dijo Danzou

"Naruto no es un arma... Yondaime deseaba que lo tratásemos como un héroe... y..." - pero Sandaime no puedo terminar los miembros del consejo se pusieron a gritar otra vez

"Tal vez... podamos llegar a un acuerdo... Sarutobi. Para asegurar la estabilidad de Konoha y sus intereses. Nos gustaría tener que decir en las misiones asignadas. Si de verdad tienes los intereses de Konoha en mente... No te interpondrás a una decisión de todo el consejo. Podrás incluso dejar el crio de Kyubi sea un 'niño normal'." - Dijo Danzou

"¿Me estas amenazando Danzou?" - Preguntó Sarutobi - "¿He de recordarte que soy el Tercer Hokage de Konoha?"

"Hay... dudas... sobre tu habilidad como Hokage... debido a tu edad... estoy seguro de que otra persona podría ocupar tu puesto..." - dijo Danzou

_'Esto va muy mal. La mayoría del consejo está en mi contra. Danzou está intentando controlar a Konoha, convertirse en Hokage y hacerse con el poder militar de la villa. Además le hice una promesa a Yondaime. El consejo no puede ver que Naruto representa las esperanzas de Minato y el futuro de Konoha. Estás todos cegados por su poder y asustados por la masacre provocada por el zorro de nueve de colas' - pensó Sandaime_

"Tal vez, Danzou tenga razón. Tal vez el sea un mejor Hokage..." - dijo Homura mientras Koharu asentía con la cabeza

"BASTA. He de recordar que Danzou aún está pendiente de una investigación por las actividades ilegales el país del remolino. No subestiméis mi poder, fui escogido como Hokage por una razón. Mi interés es el interés de Konoha" - exclamó Sandaime usando algo de instinto asesino para intimidar al consejo.

"Entonces... ¿dejaremos al 'crio del Kyubi' que sea 'normal, a cambio de la posibilidad de supervisar las misiones ninjas y las decisiones del Hokage? Si no tienes nada que ocultar... o que temer... no te interpondrás. ¿Verdad? "- dijo Danzou

_'Estoy acorralado. Danzou tiene su propia armada secreta. E ir en contra del consejo de Konoha podría causar una guerra civil. Con el estado actual de la villa, no te tengo el apoyo el suficiente. Además, no puedo permitir que Naruto se convierta en otro soldado de Danzou.' - volvió a pensar Sandaime_

"Esta bien. Así será, pero crearé una ley que impida que cualquier persona hable sobre lo relacionado al sellado del Kyubi. La próxima generación solo sabrá que el Kyubi fue destruido por Yondaime. Quién incumpla esta ley será sentenciado a muerte. ¿De acuerdo?" - preguntó Sandaime

Poco a poco los miembros del consejo fueron dando su consentimiento a la idea, a pesar de que algunos no estaban nada contentos por dejar escapar la oportunidad de matar al "crío del Kyubi". Sandaime lanzó una mirada rápida a Danzou y a los consejeros y vio en sus ojos un extraño brillo de codicia.

_'Espero haber hecho lo correcto. Naruto estará protegido por la ley y Danzou no será Hokage de momento. Pero ¿por qué me siento como si fuese una marioneta?' - pensó Sandaime con tristeza_

Sin embargo según pasaron los días, semanas, meses y años el consejo fue ganando cada vez más poder y el poder que Hokage poseía se iba disminuyendo. Poco a poco nuevas leyes y decretos fueron aprobados. Al final el Hokage se estaba convirtiendo en una simple figura política.

_'Perfecto. En algunos años más Sandaime y sus estudiantes desaparecerán del mapa para siempre. Y nadie podrá parar mi ascenso al poder en el mundo ninja...' - pensó Danzou mientras se retiraba de la reunión_

FIN FLASHBACK - 12 AÑOS DESPUES - KONOHA - PRESENTE

**Cuatro meses después de la conversación con el Hokage**

Había sido una semana agotadora, no solo había tenido que espiar a Mizuki sino que también había tenido que mantener a Sasuke más vigilado de lo normal. Parecía que la actitud de Sasuke estaba cambiando, ahora era algo más reservado pero al mismo tiempo parecía cada vez más sumido en sus ideales de venganza. Naruto había decidido por irse a meditar al bosque de Konoha, donde por suerte encontraría la paz y las respuestas que buscaba. Llevaba horas intentando relajarse cuando sintió una poderosa y abrumadora presencia cerca de él, Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró de cara con un zorro con 9 colas del mirándole a los ojos. Durante unos segundos la observo en silencio.

"Kyubi." - exclamó Naruto por fin comprendiendo quien estaba delante suyo.

"No has cambiado Naruto, incluso siendo más listo, sigues teniendo problemas controlando tus emociones y tus poderes" – dijo Kyubi haciendo caso omiso a la cara de sorprendido de Naruto.

"Puede que sea más listo y más poderoso que mi yo anterior, pero eso no me hace todopoderoso, hay muchas cosas que… " – empezó a decir Naruto mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en ojos.

"… hubieses deseado cambiar. Incluso habiendo regresado del futuro, la línea temporal debe mantener cierta continuidad o la realidad donde te encuentras se desvanecerá, Naruto"- terminó de decir Kyubi

"¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO PUEDO CAMBIAR NADA? ENTONCES PARA QUE HE VENIDO A EL PASADO" – empezó a gritar Naruto exaltándose

"Yo no he dicho eso Naruto, fíjate en lo que has conseguido, has descubierto la verdad sobre la masacre de los Uchiha, has desvelado la traición de Danzou,… o que digo es que por muy poderosos o inteligente que seas ni siquiera un ser inmortal puede decidir las consecuencias de las acciones tomadas por ningún humano."

Durante unos minutos Naruto se quedó callado y pensativo, era la primera vez desde que había vuelto al pasado que había podido expresar sus miedos e inseguridades a alguien, y un gran peso desapareció de su mente y su corazón, el era humano después de todo, tomaría las mejores decisiones que pudiese, y intentaría que las consecuencia de esas acciones fuesen las mejores posibles.

"Bien, ahora que parece que estás más tranquilo Naruto, me temo que debo darte algunas malas noticias. Parece que tu estancia en el pasado a acelerado algunos sucesos como la aparición de Madara, debes tener mucho cuidado, dudo que actualmente haya alguien en todo el mundo ninja que puede vencer a Madara en un combate directo." – advirtió Kyubi a Naruto

"No te preocupes cuando llegue el momento estaré preparado. Te lo aseguro" – exclamó Naruto levantando el pulgar.

"Tengo también un regalo para ti…" – dijo Kyubi mientras cerraba los ojos

"Kuchiyose: Shinseina sukurōru no Jutsu" – dijo Kyubi mientras aparecía un pergamino en el suelo.

"Eso es un contrato de invocación, ¿no?" – preguntó Naruto a Kyubi

"Si, es el contrato de invocación de los zorros, este es mi regalo, serás el primer humano en poseerlo, este contrato te da la posibilidad de invocarme a mi si fuese necesario. Sin embargo sabes que si firmas este contrato..." – dijo Kyubi

"No podré firmar ningún otro contrato" – terminó de decir Naruto

'_¿Qué puedo hacer? Si acepto ese contrato no volveré a invocar las ranas, pero por otra parte, si es cierto lo que dice Kyubi necesitaré más armas contra lo que debe venir.' –pensó Naruto_

"Yo… Lo aceptó, al fin y al cabo he venido al pasado para cambiarlo, ¿no?" – dijo Naruto mientras observaba sonriente a Kyubi.

Naruto se acercó hacia el contrato, se mordió el dedo haciéndose brotar un hilo de sangre y escribió su nombre junto a las huellas de sus dedos.

"Entonces está hecho, recuerda Naruto el jefe de los zorros, mi segundo al mando se llama Kyoru, es un zorro de 8 colas, todos los zorros saben sobre el nuevo invocador, así que no tendrás que preocuparte. Guarda bien ese pergamino, te confió a ti cuando llegue el día de encontrar a otro invocador para continuar con nuestro legado." – terminó de decir Kyubi mientras desaparecía en una bocanada de humo.

Naruto cogió el pergamino y se colocó a la espalda, como si fuese una mochila, parecido a como su antiguo sensei Jiraiya lo solía llevar.

**Academia de Konoha - Día del Examen para graduarse**

Naruto se dirigía con Hinata hacia aula donde harían el examen de graduación para Genins.

'_Y pensar que tengo que volver a pasar por esto, parece irónico.' - pensó Naruto mientras espera fuera del aula para ser llamado al examen_

Había estado pensando varias semanas en lo que haría en el examen, aunque Naruto sabía que podría aprobar el examen fácilmente, no estaba segura de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si aprobaba seguramente Mizuki intentaría atraer a otro estudiante a su trampa...

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dijo Iruka llamando al próximo estudiante la lista

Naruto estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas oyó la primera vez que Iruka gritaba su nombre.

"NARUTO." - gritó Iruka al ver que Naruto no respondió.

Naruto levantó la cabeza al oír el grito y se dirigió hacia el aula donde sería el examen.

"Necesito que hagas la técnica del reemplazo Naruto." – le explicó Iruka a Naruto

Naruto hizo los sellos correctamente, para no dar a conocer ninguna de sus habilidades y realizó la técnico correctamente con una silla que se encontraba al lado de él.

"Perfecto Naruto, veo que has practicado mucho. Ahora necesito que hagas la técnica de clonación" - explico amablemente Iruka a Naruto, mientras Mizuki miraba sorprendido a Naruto.

Naruto hizo los sellos correctamente, sin embargo al terminar no había ningún resultado visible en el aula.

"Naruto, me temo que…" –empezó a decir Iruka

"Mira en el patio, sensei" – interrumpió Naruto a Iruka

Iruka se giró y observo a través del cristal del aula donde de encontraban, como había centenares de clones idénticos de Naruto en el patio todos ellos sonriéndole.

"¿Cómo…?" – Intentó balbucear Iruka

"Tengo demasiado chakra, así que esta técnica es una de las más difíciles para mi, sin embargo si aumento el numero de clones con la misma cantidad de chakra, la técnica funciona correctamente" – explicó Naruto tranquilamente a sus dos boquiabiertos profesores.

"Felicidades Naruto, apruebas" - dijo Iruka mientras le entregaba su protector con el símbolo de Konoha (Hitai-ate).

Mientras Naruto abandonaba la escuela, los padres felicitaban a sus hijos, esa sensación le hizo recordar tiempo difíciles de su primera infancia. Sin embargo mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el patio oyó un fragmento de conversación

"Habéis oído… Ino…Yamanaka… la hija… no ha aprobado el examen…"

Ese comentario sorprendió a Naruto, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y observó como Mizuki e Ino se alejaban hablando. Parecía ser que Ino no estaba tan preparada para este examen como lo estuvo la anterior vez, y Mizuki había encontrado a otra persona a quién usar para robar el Pergamino Sagrado del Hokage. Naruto aceleró su paso, se metió en un callejón y desapareció usando un jutsu de teletransporte.

**Unas horas más tarde en el interior del boque de Konoha**

"Huye Ino"- grito Iruka mientras se ponía delante de Ino para parar un Shuriken

"No te valdrá de nada huir, Ino Yamanaka,…" – dijo Mizuki – "… ahora eres una traidora, no solo has robado un pergamino sagrado, si no que hay sangre de un chunnin de Konoha donde tú estabas escondida… la gente pensará que al no haber podido graduarte has decidido traicionar a Konoha…jejeje" – terminó de explicar Mizuki mientras reía

"No le creas Ino..Ugggg" – dijo Iruka mientras vomitaba sangre por su boca y caía al suelo medio inconsciente.

"No te lo permitiré…" – empezó a decir Ino mientras su voz temblaba por el miedo y toda la sangre que vía brotar de la herida en la espalda de Iruka.

"JAJAJAJAJA. Aún no lo entiendes, no puedes hacerme nada, manipule los resultados de tus exámenes teóricos y altere tu chakra en la sección de la técnicas para que suspendieses… ¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme?" – dijo Mizuki retando a Ino

"Yo…" – intentó decir Ino mientras cerrada los ojos

_Imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Ino, su madre enseñándola como cuidar las plantas, su padre curándola una herida que se había hecho mientras entrenaba, Chouji ofreciéndola una bolsa de patatas fritas, Iruka ayudándola con una redacción. Y de repente una palabras que había oído una vez a su padre vinieron a su mente, "Un gran ninja, no es aquel que es muy poderoso, sino aquel que incluso siendo débil no se rinde a la hora de hacer lo correcto". En ese momento Ino volvió a abrir los ojos con una gran determinación en ellos._

"Yo… te enseñare lo que he aprendió esta noche." – exclamó Ino mientras se ponía a hacer sus sellos

"Tú no puedes haber aprendido ninguna técnica… no has tenido suficiente tiempo…" – empezó a decir Mizuki con los ojos muy abiertos

"KINJUTSU: SEISHIN NAITOMEA" – gritó Ino reuniendo todo su chakra

", No para, déjame, detente, te diré lo que quieras, PARAAAAAAAA…" – empezó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo Mizuki.

Durante los próximos veinte segundos solo sus gritos se oían en se boque, de repente tan rápido como había venido Mizuki dejo de retorcerse, de gritar y se levantó de sus sitios observando a Ino con un odio profundo en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo Ino caía de rodillas completamente exhausta por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Tu… vas a morir aquí…" – dijo Mizuki lanzando un Shuriken que Ino debido a su estado no podría evitar.

Una espada salía volando interceptando al Shuriken de Mizuki

"¿Qué?" – gritó Mizuki

Naruto apareció vestido en su uniforme de ANBU con su máscara colocada justo enfrente de Ino e Iruka, dispuesto a protegerlos y a terminar de una vez por todas con la trama de secretos de Mizuki.

"¿Quién eres?" – demandó Mizuki respirándome entrecortadamente.

Naruto permaneció quieto, sin decir ni una palabra, observando a Mizuki fijamente a los ojos.

"Llévate a esos dos, Iruka e la chicha Yamanaka estaban intentado robar el pergamino sagrado" – dijo Mizuki en un intento por ganar tiempo y poder escapar.

Naruto dio un paso a delante, y lanzo un kunai a Mizuki, sabiendo perfectamente que lo esquivaría. Mizuki lógicamente lo esquivó, sin embargo al esquivarlo se dio cuenta que lo habían golpeado en la nuca y estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

"Ibiki tendrá ganas de verte, Mizuki" – dijo Naruto alterando su voz con chakra para no ser reconocido.

Unos segundos después un grupo ANBU, junto a 2 médicos ninjas y el Tercer Hokage aparecieron mientras Naruto usaba sus limitadas habilidades de curación para sanar la herida de Iruka.

"Parece que incluso siendo un gennin, te ves envuelto en problemas…" – dijo el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca

"Necesitaba algo de acción…" – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba de curar a Iruka, los dos ninjas médicos ya habían empezado con sus técnicas en Iruka e Ino.

"Lo suponía. No te preocupes por el resto mostros nos encargaremos, vete a casa y descansa."- dijo Sandaime a Naruto

"Hokage-sama yo…" – empezó a balbucear Ino, embargo el Hokage la cortó con un gesto de su mano

"Tu padre está preocupado, además tendrán que preparar una fiesta ahora que te has graduado... Incluso si tu graduación ha sido algo extraña…" – dijo El Hokage entregándole a Ino a protector de Konoha.

* * *

Notas:

"Kuchiyose: Shinseina sukurōru no Jutsu" – Técnica de Invocación del Pergamino Sagrado

"KINJUTSU: SEISHIN NAITOMEA" – Técnica de Pesadilla Mental, es un técnica prohibida, que requiere una gran cantidad de chakra.


	11. Nuevos Equipos, Nuevos Problemas

**Capítulo 11: Nuevos Equipos, Nuevos Problemas**

**

* * *

**

**Una semana más tarde - Academia de Konoha**

Debido a todo lo ocurrido la noche de la graduación de los Genins, habían decidido esperar una semana para anunciar los equipos y dar tiempo a Iruka e Ino a recuperarse. Aunque la escusa oficial había sido que se les daría un semana a los Genins para que perfeccionasen sus técnicas. Naruto se había encontrado con Hinata de camino a la academia y la había invitado a desayunar.

"¿En qué equipos crees que estaremos Hinata-chan?" – pregunto Naruto a Hinata

Tantas semanas junto a Naruto habían cambiado a Hinata, ahora parecía más confiada en sus habilidades y menos callada, aunque aún se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y tartamudea algunas ocasiones en presencia de Naruto.

"N-o lo sé Naruto-kun" – respondió Hinata solo tartamudeando al principio de la frase

"La verdad, espero que no me toque con Sakura o alguna de las fans del Sasuke®. Además incluso si no estamos en el mismo grupo seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no? – le preguntó Naruto a Hinata

"H-a-i, Naruto-kun" – le respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Naruto e Hinata acababan de terminar de desayunar y decidieron dirigirse a la academia de Konoha para poder descubrir cuales serian sus respectivos equipos. Mientras andaban Hinata no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Naruto, sonrojándose al pensar que podían llegar a coincidir en el mismo equipo. Naruto mientras tanto iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya estaban enfrente del aula de asignación de equipos.

"Naruto-kun hemos llegado"- dijo Hinata en una voz muy tímida.

Naruto despertó de su ensoñamiento regalándole a Hinata una de sus verdaderas sonrisas de agradecimiento.

"Arigato Hinata-chan" - contesto Naruto alegremente mientras se dirigían a un pupitre libre

Poco a poco todo el resto de los alumnos iban llegando al aula y sentando en las sillas libres. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos sentados cuando Iruka-sensei entro en el aula.

"Ohayo Mina, bienvenidos al día de asignación de equipos. Hoy os vamos a dividir en equipos de 3 Genins y un sensei de rango Jounin. Recordad que vuestros equipos serán como vuestra familia y debéis tener una confianza mutua entre vosotros. Bien empecemos..." dijo Iruka mientras observaba su lista de equipos.

Poco a poco Iruka iba leyendo los equipos hasta llegar al equipo 7

"Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame"

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ya no estaba en el equipo siete? Sabía que había hecho varios cambios, pero esto no era algo que se esperaba, siempre había supuesto que los equipos no cambiarían. Ahora sería más difícil intentar convencer a Sasuke de que la venganza no era el camino correcto.

"Equipo 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata "

'_Me ha tocado con Hinata y Kiba… vaya parece que el Hokage no quiere sobre-especializar a los equipos como lo hizo en la otra línea temporal, Kiba e Hinata son rastreadores gracias a sus genes… además con Kurenai en el equipo mi punto débil de genjutsu está bastante cubierto…. Parece que seremos un equipo interesante…'_ – pensaba Naruto mientras Iruka terminaba de decir el último equipo

"Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara "

'_Estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun. Espero poder demostrar a todos que no soy solo un estorbo…'_– pensaba Hinata mientras se volvía a sonrojar

"Ahora todos los equipos podéis iros a comer, después de la comida volved a esta clase para conocer a vuestros instructores Jounin." – dijo Iruka-sensei mientras el también se dirigía a comer su comida

"Hey Kiba ¿porqué no venís tu y Akamaru a comer con Hinata y conmigo ahora que vamos a ser un equipo?" – preguntó Naruto a Kiba mientras salían de clase

"De acuerdo, aunque no he traído la comida…" – dijo Kiba mientras su estómago y el de Akamaru rugían de hambre

"No pasa nada, Yo invito, para eso somos compañeros" – le respondió Naruto a Kiba

"A-n-o. ¿Dónde vamos a ir a comer? "– preguntó Hinata

"¿Qué os parece Ichiraku?" – respondió Naruto

Tanto Kiba como Hinata asintieron con la cabeza, y los tres se dirigieron andando al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, para tener su primera comida como equipo, aunque aún no del todo oficial. Mientras se dirigían, Naruto sintió una presencia de chakra que les estaba siguiendo casi desde que habían dejado la academia, apenas tardo unos segundos en reconocer de quién se trataba.

'_Kurenai-san. Parece que nos esta evaluando…'_ – pensó Naruto mientras se sentaban en las sillas del puesto de Ramen y empezaban una conversación sobre nuevas técnicas ninjas y sus usos.

**Dos horas más tarde – Academia de Konoha**

La comida había transcurrido bastante tranquila, habían hablado de muchos temas y los tres se habían conocido mejor. Gracias a eso parecía que el hielo se había roto e incluso habían desvelado alguna de sus técnicos, aunque en caso de Naruto solo había desvelado el Kage Bunshin y técnicas de tipo viento.

"Continuemos…" – empezó a decir Iruka sensei – "… Equipo 8, vuestro instructor Jounin en Yuhi Kurenai…".

Una vez Iruka terminó de decir los instructores los gennins iban saliendo poco a poco del aula siguiendo a su Jounin-sensei. Una vez habían alcanzado a Kurenai-sensei, la siguieron hasta el patio trasero de la academia donde todos se sentaron en un descampado de hierba.

"Ohayo, yo soy Yuhi Kurenai, vuestro sensei, he de deciros que todos los jounins damos otra prueba a los recién salidos de la academia…" – empezó a decir Kurenai cuando Kiba la interrumpió

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Otra prueba?" – gritó Kiba

"… eso es. Otra prueba, aunque si os digo la verdad, os he estado observando durante toda la comida y sinceramente no creo que necesitáis una prueba para demostrar vuestro compañerismo…. Así que … Felicidades Equipo 8" – dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

'_Así que por eso nos estabas vigilando, ehhh…. Muy inteligente… que mejor manera de saber si realmente somos un equipo…. Que observándonos cuando tenemos nuestra guardia baja…'-_ pensó Naruto

"A-n-o. Eso quiere decir que ya somos ninjas, ¿no?" – preguntó Hinata tímidamente

"Eso es. Y ahora ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Yo soy Yuhi Kurenai, Me gustan las flores y salir con mis amigas. Odio a los pervertidos y a cierto libro para adultos, mi especialidad es el genjutsu. Y mi sueño es demostrar que cualquier mujer puede ser tan buen ninja como un hombre. " – dijo Kurenai

"Yo Soy Inuzuka Kiba. Me gusta Akamaru y la comida gratis. Odio a los gatos, y a los que hacen daño a los perros. Mis técnicas incrementan mi velocidad y mi fuerza física. Mi sueño es ser el líder de mi clan." – dijo Kiba siguiendo el ejemplo de su sensei

"Y-o s-o-y Hyuga Hinata… Me gusta… la gente que nunca se da por vencido.. Odio… los que hacen daño a los demás sin razón… Mis técnicas son oculares y de ataque a los puntos de chakra del cuerpo…. Mi sueño… es…ser… un gran ninja… y … nunca rendirme…." – dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poso mientras hablaba

"Eso es muy admirable, Hinata" – dijo Kurenai intentando hacer sentir a Hinata mejor, mientras le indicaba a Naruto que empezase con su presentación con un simple gesto de cabeza

"Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen, estar con mis amigos y desarrollar nuevas técnicas. Odio a… las serpientes (Orochimaru) y a los que hacen daño sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me especialidad es el Kage Bunshin y las técnicas de Viento. Mi sueño es proteger a todas las personas importantes para mi convirtiéndome en Hokage de Konoha"- dijo Naruto solemnemente

"Perfecto. Entonces mañana empezamos nuestras misiones. Descansad y cenad lo suficiente. Hasta Mañana" – dijo Kurenai mientras se esfumaba en un bocanada de humo.

**Edificio de Inteligencia de Konoha – Sala de Interrogaciones**

Desde el momento en el qué habían detenido a Mizuki, gracias a la actuación de Naruto, Ibiki se había puesto manos a la obra para conseguir extraer el máximo de información de Mizuki. No importaba el daño físico o psicológico, Mizuki era un traidor en toda regla y por si fuera poco había utilizado a un gennin en su trama, pero más concreto había utilizado a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos y colaboradores Inoichi Yamanaka. Ya había interrogado ha su "paciente" 5 horas seguidas, había decidido tomarse un descanso e informar al Hokage de lo que había aprendido. Tan pronto como llegó de la sala del interrogatorio se encontró de cara con el Tercer Hokage, que al parecer le había estado esperando.

"¿Has conseguido extraer algo de información de Mizuki?" – preguntó un Sandaime cansado a Ibiki, el jefe de interrogaciones de Konoha.

"Más de lo que pensaba, Hokage-sama. Al parecer estaba trabajando para Orochimaru, aún no he conseguido que me diga donde tenían pensado reunirse, parece que fue reclutado en una misión al país de la ola, donde por lo visto mató sus compañeros a sangre fría para poder huir sin ser detectado. Aunque por algunos comentarios sospecho que no estaba solo en esta operación, creo que tenía algún contacto dentro de la fuerza militar de la villa" – contestó Ibiki

'_Parece que mi antiguo estudiante sigue haciendo de las suyas. Tenía que haberlo detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad. Si el consejo se entera de la información que Ibiki acaba extraer de Mizuki….Danzou podría usarlo para obligarme a retirarme y hacerse con el control de Konoha como un nuevo Hokage' Pensaba el Tercer Hokage_

"De acuerdo. Mantén la boca cerrada y que esto no llegue a oídos del consejo ni de Danzou. Y mantenme informado con cualquier novedad" – Ordenó Sandaime a Ibiki

"Hai. Hokage-sama. Aun así hay un tema que me gustaría hablar con usted…" – dijo Ibiki

"Dime, ¿de qué se trata?" – preguntó Sandaime curioso

"Creo que hay una filtración den el departamento de Inteligencia, y creo que es uno de los nuevos reclutas de mi propio departamento. Han desaparecido algunos informes sobre los detalles de la misión de vigilancia sobre Danzou. " – explicó Ibiki al Hokage

"Si lo que dices es cierto… no hay nada que podamos hacer de momento, intenta limitar el acceso de esa información solo a personas a las que confíes. Ten cuidado Ibiki, si se ven muy acorralados irán a por ti, intentaré asignar algunos ANBU para protegerte si quieres…" – Dijo Sandaime

"No será necesario, puedo defenderme solo, además si nuestras investigaciones son ciertas, cada vez tiene menos ANBU leales a usted y a Konoha…" – contestó Ibiki a la proposición de Sandaime

'_¿Porque no podía haber sido yo quién hubiese sellado al Kyubi? ¿Por qué no estás aquí Yondaime? ¿Por qué no maté a Orochimaru cuando tuve la oportunidad? Soy demasiado viejo para este trabajo, y temo que entre Danzou, Orochimaru y Madara no tendré oportunidad de descansar mucho.' _– se lamentaba mentalmente el Hokage mientras salía oculto bajo un jutsu de invisibilidad del Edificio de Inteligencia de Konoha.

**FLASHBACK – Hace una semana – País del Bosque**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, los susurros de los búhos se oían en la inmensidad de los bosques mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. No era posible los que de presenciar. Debía llegar a Konoha para avisar al Hokage o a algún aliado leal a Sandaime cuanto antes. Apenas unas horas antes había llegado al país de los Bosques, para cumplir una misión de Rango B, intentar averiguar las verdaderas razones por las que los mercenarios del País de los Bosques se estaban volviendo cada vez más violentes y agresivos en sus ataques.

Desde el momento que había llegado se había dado cuenta de que la situación en el País de los Bosques era más grave de lo que los requisitos de la misión habían indicado. No solo parecía haber secuestros y robos por los mercenarios, sino también una gran división entre los aldeanos y el gobierno. Incluso parecía que los sumarais que protegían el país estaban tomando bandos diferentes.

Pero nunca, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos ni situaciones imaginables se le había ocurrido pensar que toda esa división y tensión entre los habitantes, mercenarios, gobierno y samuráis había sido causada por la traición de el antiguo compañero del Hokage, Danzou.

Como muchos otros Jounin de la aldea de Konoha, siempre había sabido e incluso oído susurros de la intención de Danzou para hacerse con el poder militar de la villa. Pero los límites a los que estaba llegando era algo que incluso tras haberlo observado aún no llegaba a creer. Debía avisar al Hokage o a alguien leal a Sandaime cuanto antes, si no la situación podría empeorar hasta el punto de que una nueva guerra ninja comenzase.

Estaba utilizando toda la fuerza y el chakra que poseía solo para ir a la mayor rapidez posible, saltando de arbole en árbol para conseguir unos segundos de tiempo extra. Sabía que si los ANBU de la raíz le capturaban no tendría escapatoria. Nunca había sido un gran ninja, la única razón por la que era un Jounin era debido a su gran habilidad para conseguir pactos de paz con los países y pueblos vecinos. Sus habilidades de combate apenas eran mejores que las de un Chunnin.

'_No debo permitir que Danzo se haga con tanto poder. Aunque me cueste mi vida debo avisar al Hokage de la traición de Danzo...'_ - pensó mientras aceleraba en la gran oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que cubría el cielo nocturno.

Apenas había tenido para reaccionar cuando tres presencias de chakra se hicieron "visibles" y lanzaron una docena de shurikens y kunais contra él. Por instinto giró su cuerpo apoyando todo su peso sobre una rama de un árbol, e intentando elevarse sobre los proyectiles. Sin embargo dos de los kunais se le clavaron en el brazo izquierdo, y otro de ellos le rozó el tendón de la pierna. Intentando olvidar por un momento el dolor sacó su propio Kunai de su funda y miró a los ojos a los ANBU de Danzou.

"Me temo que no escaparás, Jounin Hadou Kenshi." - dijo uno de los Shinobis que se encontraba delante de él.

"Sabíamos desde el principio que tenías una misión diplomática Haudou-san, es una pena que nos hayas reconocido, si nos hubieses visto podrías haber seguido con vida" - dijo el segundo ANBU de la raíz.

_'Maldita sea saben quién soy, eso significa que saben mis habilidades, con mi chakra casi agotado no puedo permitirme usar ninjutsu. Un momento yo sentí tres presencias..."_ - pensó por última vez el Jounin Hadou Kenshi por última vez mientras una espada que acababa de atravesar su corazón por la espalda acababa con su vida, y se llevaba su último aliento.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. " - dijo el tercer ANBU de Danzo

"Era lógico. Sus habilidades apenas eran las de un chunnin. No obstante debemos ser más cuidadosos. Si se nos hubiese escapado..." - dijo el primer ANBU

"No ha pasado nada, y eso es lo importante. Ahora debemos hacerlo parecer un ataque de los samuráis del país del Bosque. De esa manera conseguiremos relaciones más tensas con el Sandaime, y nuestra misión para Danzou-sama será más fácil..."- dijo el segundo ANBU.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Día de la asignación de los Genins a los equipos – Despacho del Hokage**

El Hokage estaba preocupado, había enviado a uno de sus Jounin al País del Boque para intentar averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país y poder tomar la mejor decisión. Pero al no volver a tener noticias en una semana del Hadou-san se había preocupado y había asignado hace dos días una misión para descubrir que había pasado a uno de los amigos de Hadou, el entrenador de Konohamaru, Ebizu. Ambos habían formado equipo en muchas situaciones. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le sobresaltó.

"Adelante" – indico Sandaime, que en seguida vio entrar a un Ebizu cansado, hambriento y con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

"Sandaime-sama, he regresado de la misión" – dijo Ebizu, apenas manteniendo su tristeza fuera de su voz temblorosa

"¿Qué ha pasado, Ebizu?" – preguntó Sandaime poniéndose de pie de inmediato y acercándose a su Jounin

"Hadou-sempai ha…. m-u-e-r-t-o "—dijo Ebizu tragando saliva – "Parce que ha sido un ataque de los samuráis del país del bosque. " – dijo Ebizu bajando su tono de voz

Sandaime ofreció una silla a Ebizu, mientras él se volvía a sentar en su sillón, parecía que la calma que precedía la tempestad acababa de terminar, si era cierto lo que Ebizu había dicho, tendría que movilizar sus fuerzas para una posible batalla…

"Cuéntamelo todo, no te dejes nada…." – insistió Sandaime a Ebizu.


	12. ¿Misión de Rango C?

_...Llegaŕe tan pronto como pueda, no tomas ninguna medida contra los samurais y mantén la información que tienes tan oculta como puedas del consejo de konoha. No todo es lo que parece y hay más en juego de lo que piensas._  
_Tu estudiante pervertido, _

_Jiraiya. _

El mensaje de Jiraiya era bastante críptico, pero parecía que había gato encerrado en la muerte de Hadou-san, y por alguna razón Jiraiya había implicado indirectamente en su carta que alguien del consejo había tenido algo que ver. Parecía que nuevamente, igual que había pasado con la Masacre de los Uchiha, las decisiones del Consejo estaban sumidas en tramas y asesinatos políticos. Cada día que pasaba lamentaba mas no haber sido el, el que hubiese realizado el sellado de Kyubi, tal vez, Minato hubiese tenido la suficiente fuerza para encararse al consejo.

Toc, toc. - Sobresaltó el sonido de la puerta ,al viejo Hokage de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante..." - dijo Sarutobi levando la vista hacia la persona que acaba de entrar en sus despacho mientras ocultaba sus pensamientos más oscuros.

"Naruto-kun, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?" - preguntó Sandaime mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta del despacho del anciano Hokage.

"Tengo algunas preguntas sobre porque no estoy en el mismo equipo que Sasuke..." - dijo Naruto mientras buscaba con su mirada una respuesta en los ojos de sandaime.

"Sabia que vendrías... pero no tan pronto, esperaba que las cosas se hubiesen calmado algo mas..." - dijo el Hokage a Naruto mostrando un cansancio inusual en sus ojos.

"Simplemente hay ciertos detalles que no cuadran.." - se limitó a responder Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del despacho.

Durante unos segundos el Hokage se limitó a observar a Naruto fijamente, parecía ayer cuando habñia decidido incluir a Naruto entre sus ANBU, pero a pesar de los años que habían pasado y todas las misiones que el joven rubio había hecho, sus ojos seguían reflejando sus emociones tan claramente como las nubes en el cielo reflejan la tormente.

"Como supongo que ya habrás deducido, el único ninja capaz de entrenar a Sasuke en el uso del sharingan es Kakashi. En principio el equipo original iba a ser Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto, pero me temo que la madre de Sakura lo descubrió la noche antes de la graduación..."- empezó a explicar Sandaime cuando Naruto le interrumpió

"No lo entiendo, ¿pensaba que los equipos solo era conocido por los senseis y el Hokage?" - preguntó Naruto sin entender exactamente lo que el Hokage quería explicarle

"Eso es cierto, no obstante, como bien sabrás no todos los Jounin que quieren ser senseis tienen un equipo. Me temo que no estoy seguro quién de ellos fué, pero uno de los 10 jounins presentes en la reunión de selección debió irse de la lengua."- explico tranquilamente Sarutobi

"Aun así, aunque lo hubiese descubierto, la madre de Sakura no tiene capacidad de interferir en asuntos ninjas"- Replicó Naruto rápidamente

"Eso es cierto, una vez los jounins se presentan a sus genins la decisión no puede ser interferida, pero me temo que fue la misma noche que elegimos los equipos y ocurrió la traición de Mizuki, cuando el consejo a mis espaldas se reunió a petición de la madre de Sakura y decidieron 'romper' mis equipos."- explicó el Hokage mostrando nuevamente su cansada voz

"Empiezo a pensar que el Consejo tiene demasiado poder... más de lo que creía..."- susurró Naruto

"Es cierto, como te expliqué tras la masacre de los Uchiha, mi poder ha disminuido mucho...No obstante aún quedan algunas personas en el consejo leales a mí...Cuando el consejo 'rompio' los equipos que había escogido..." - explicaba el Hokage mientras el rubio de ojos azules le volvió a interrumpir

"Intentaron dejarme sin equipo ¿no?"- preguntó Naruto solo para ver que Sarutobi asentía levemente

"Supongo que pensaron que sin equipo no tendrías manera de convertirte en ninja... pero parece que Hiashi consiguió dar un vuelco a la situación y conseguir que estuvieses en el mismo equipo que su hija. Entre tu y yo, creo que Hiashi te aprecia mucho..." - dijó Sarutobi respondiendo la pregunta de Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron completamente callados sin decirse ninguna palabra más, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba asumir todo lo que estaba pasando, e intentando hacer uso de algún dato de su otra línea temporal que pudiese ayudarle, ya que parecía que los cambios causados por sus acciones eran cada vez más visibles. Mientras tanto el viejo Hokage observaba a Naruto con una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasará con mi misión de vigilar a Sasuke?"- inquirió Naruto abriendo los ojos nuevamente

"De momento, y hasta nuevo aviso que anulada, no obstante pondré a Hayate a vigilar a Sasuke y si descubre algo lo contrastaré contigo inmediatamente. Te doy mi palabra." - contestó Sarutobi

* * *

"Bien, ya que hoy es nuestro primer dia de entrenamiento. Vamos a empezar por correr 2 horas alrededor de Konoha" - dijo kurenai a sus tres alumnos

"Ja. Akamaru y yo vamos a demostrar lo rapido quee corremos, ehh akamaru?"- pregunto Kiba alzando la voz a un medio adormilado Akamaru mientras este soltaba lo que parecia un ladrido de aprobacion.

"No se trata de ser el mas rápido Kiba, sino de aumentar nuestra resistencia física." explico naruto tranquilamente a su compañero de equipo.

"Da igual, aun así Akamaru y yo vamos a ganar" - respondió Kiba con una sonrisa mientras los otros tres miembros del equipo del equipo dejaban escapar un suspiro de exasperacion.

"Ano...¿tú también vas a entrenar con nosotros kurenai-sensei?" preguntó Hinata levantando la mano timidamente

"Por supuesto, incluso si soy un jounin debo seguir entrenando para mantener mis habilidades" le respondió Kurenai a Hinata

No hubo mas comentarios al respecto, unos minutos después todos los miembros del equipo 8 estaban corriendo alrededor de Konoha mientras los habitantes de Konoha empezaban a despertarse. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Naruto estaban centrados en la ultima frase de la conversación. Kurenai tenía razón, un jounin nunca debía descuidar sus habilidades y siempre debía seguir mejorando y entrenando.

Estos últimos años en la academia le habían hecho perder gran parte de sus habilidades, por supuesto que seguía teniendo sus técnicas, chakra y una fuerza y velocidad superior a la mayoría de los chunnins. Pero se había vuelto mas lento y sus músculos más débiles. Se había dejado llevar por la falta sensación de seguridad y había perdido lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir.

'Debo volver a entrenar. Debo volver a ser el de antes. Debo volver a ser un capitán de ANBU en todo menos en nombre. Ya he malgastado suficiente tiempo. Ahora que no debe preocuparme por Sasuke, debo tener la suficiente fuerza para proteger a mi equipo y a Konoha de lo que vendrá' - pensó Naruto mientras por fin paraban después de estar dos horas corriendo sin parar.

"Espero que estéis preparados para vuestra primera misión" - les dijo Kurenai cuando los cuatro terminaron de correr.

"Hai, Sensei" - contestaron los 3 alumnos al unísono.

Los 4 juntos se adentraron por las calles de Konoha hacia la torre del Hokage, donde les asignarían su primera misión como el Equipo 8. Según entraron en la Torre del Hokage, Kurenai tomo la iniciativa y les dirigió a los 3 hacia la sala de asignación de misiones, donde se encontraron a un sonriente Iruka, detrás de una mesa de madera y rodeado por lo que parecía de cientos de pergaminos.

"Ohayo, Equipo 8, supongo que estaréis aquí para vuestra primera misión" - les saludó un sonriente Iruka

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían empezado con las misiones de rango D, también conocidas como "tareas" entre los gennins ya que ninguna de las misiones suponían un gran riesgo, excepto tal vez capturar al gato de la Señora Feudal del Fuego, también conocido como el gato demoniaco Tora.

Durante este tiempo, Kurenai también les había empezado a enseñar algunas lecciones básicas de genjutsu y control de chakra, hasta el punto de que ya habían aprendido a usar chakra para andar por los árboles. También Naruto había incrementado su entrenamiento personal, todas las noches después de cenar se acercaba al área 67 de entrenamiento, este área era una de las más alejadas de la villa y rara vez iban Ninjas a entrenar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA... estoy muy aburrido de estas misiones, quiero una misión mejor... Akamaru y yo estamos malgastando nuestras habilidades realizando estas tareas" - protestó Kiba por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

"Tendremos mejores misiones cuando el Hokage vea que podéis manejarlas" - respondió Kurenai a su estudiande mientras internamente pensaba lo mismo que Kiba acabada de decir en voz alta

'La verdad es que estas misiones me han dejado suficiente tiempo libre como para entrenar mis habilidades nuevamente, aunque siendo sinceros yo también empiezo a aburrirme...'- pensó Naruto

"An-o-o... tal...vez... Hokage-sama tendrá una misión mejor hoy Kiba-kun..."- intentó Hinata calmar a su compañero mientras entraban en la sala de asignaciones misiones.

No obstante cuando entraron no se encontraron a un sonriente Iruka, sino a Sandaime Hokage sentado tranquilamente mientras leía lo que parecían reportes de diferentes misiones.

"Bienvenidos Equipo 8, me alegra comunicaros que hoy tenéis una misión de rango C" - les indicó el Hokage al verlos entrar en la sala.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... POR FIN... ¿HAS OIDO ESO AKAMARU?"- gritó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba felizmente.

"Kiba... deja que el Hokage se explique..." - le regaño Kurenai mientras Kiba se iba tranquilizando

"Debéis ir al País del Colmillo y encontrarse con Orihime-san, parece que en las últimas semanas ha habido varios cargamentos de productos lácteos robados, lo más seguro es que sea un grupo de 5 a 10 bandidos sin ninguna formación ninja o samurai. Partiréis al amanecer desde la puerta oeste de Konoha. La misión debe completarse antes de la elección del próximo señor del País del Colmillo, tened en cuenta que las elecciones serás en 1 semana empezando a contar mañana. Espero que no me defraudéis"- explicó Sarutobi mientras exalba una bocanada de tabaco.

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA"- dijeron los 3 gennins y su sensei al mismo tiempo.

"Naruto, Kurenai...quedaos unos segundos, hay algo que debo hablar con vosotros" - dijo el viejo Hokage mientras Hinata y Kiba salían por la puerta y la cerraban tras ellos.

"¿De que se trata Hokage-sama?"- preguntó Kurenai preocupada

"No he sido completamente sincero sobre esta misión, es posible que no sean unos simples bandidos sin formación ninja. Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, es posible que sea el inicio de una nueva organización criminal formada por bandidas y ninjas exiliados de la roca" - explicó el Hokage dejando un tiempo para que ambos ninjas asimilasen la información que les estaba exponiendo

"¿Que es lo que intentan estos criminales? ¿Y porqué solo manda un equipo genin?" - preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente al Hokage

"De momento, no disponemos de pruebas sobre la creación de esta nueva organización y el país del colmillo no puede pagar más dinero. Y si no me equivoco la mision de esta organización es desestabilizar el gobierno del país del Colmillo para hacerse con el control de toda su territorio" - contestó Sandaime

"¿Cuál será nuestra misión?"- inquirió Kurenai

"Contrarrestar las medidas que esta nueva organización criminal este usando, como sabéis el País del Colmillo es uno de los países productores de productos lácteos mas importantes, lo que implica que debemos asegurar unas elecciones pacíficas e impedir que esta organización consiga su propósito. Podéis retiraros a preparar vuestra misión"- respondió el Hokage

"Naruto.. referente a una de tus preguntas... vosotros no sois solo un equipo de gennins. Buena Suerte" - les deseó el Hokage mientras salían por la puerta

* * *

**Área ****de ****Entrenamiento**** 67 ****de ****Konoha**** - 23:00 ****de ****la ****noche**

"He oído que tienes una misión de rango A disfrazada como misión de rango C, mañana con tu nuevo equipo, Naruto-kun" - dijo el shinobi rompiendo el silencio tras el combate de práctica

"Es cierto, aunque ni Kiba ni Hinata lo saben...Ellos piensan que solo es una misión de rango C" - respondió Naruto mientras retomaba el aliento después de la pelea con su viejo sempai

"Es posible que te sea necesario revelar tus habilidades, si necesitas refuerzos..." - habló el shinobi algo preocupado por el rubio de ojos azules

"No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei, además tu mismo me entrenaste" - respondió Naruto con una sonrisa sincera

"Esta bien... Pero recuerda que no estás solo... Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, mañana tienes que estar al 100%"- indico Kakashi mientras ambos se despedían y se iban a sus respectivos apartamentos para descansar.

**Puerta ****Oeste ****de ****Konoha**** - 6:00 ****de ****la ****mañana**

Poco a poco y con una cara todavía soñolienta fueron llegando los tres gennins y su sensei a la puerta para comenzar la primera misión real que tendrían, sin contar las misiones de rango D, todos ellos preparados con una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas. Una vez habían llegado todos Kurenai abrió la boca y empezó a hablar:

"Bien equipo, no he de recordaros lo importante que es esta misión. Necesitaremos al menos un día para llegar al País del Colmillo, por lo cuál, eso nos deja con solo 6 días para realizar nuestra misión. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros tome ningún riesgo innecesario. ¿Entendido?" - preguntó Kurenai a sus estudiantes

"Hai, Sensei" - respondieron los tres gennins rompiendo el silencio de la villa

"Escuchadme bien, la formación que usaremos será la siguiente..."


	13. Revelaciones y Emboscada

**Capítulo 13: Revelaciones y Emboscada**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el Equipo de Kurenai había partido de Konoha para enfrentarse a su primera misión de rango C como un equipo, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, alguna sensación dentro de su interior le decía que algo estaba a punto de ir muy mal.

"¿Preocupado por algo Sarutobi-sensei?" - preguntó una voz sobresaltando al Hokage de sus pensamientos

Lentamente el tercer Hokage de Konoha se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su pupilo más pervertido, Jiraiya. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro, hacía 12 años que Jiraiya no había vuelto a aparecer por la villa oculta, seguramente sumido en la desesperación por la muerto de su mejor alumno.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Jiraiya-kun"- dejó escapar el Hokage con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

"He estado ocupado..." - respondió Jiraiya

"So ka (Ya veo). Así que por primera vez en años has decidido venir a visitar tu villa, en vez de enviar otra carta con algo de información como sueles hacer, ¿que ha cambiado?" - preguntó el Hokage endureciendo sus gestos faciales

"La situación del País del Bosque ha acelerado los planes de ciertas facciones de Konoha, además sentía algo de nostalgia" - respondió Jiraiya al viejo Hokage sin inmutarse por la acusación

"¿Que facciones? ¿A qué te refieres? " - pregunto Sandaime a su estudiante

"La facción de la raíz controlada por Danzou ha ido ganado terreno y poder desde que los obligaste a ocultarse" - explicó Jiraiya a su maestro

"Los planes de Danzou podrían haber puesto a la aldea en serio riesgo. La misma existencia de la Raíz puede ser la causa de una guerra ninja. Hice lo que tuve que hacer" - explicó Sandaime

"Lo sé y te critico por ello, solo te estoy intentando explicar, que en vez de parar los planes de Danzou, inadvertidamente le distes su mejor escuda en la sombra de Konoha. Pero eso ya no importa... Como te iba diciendo gracias al aumento de poder de la Raíz, han estado haciendo trabajos extras y destruyendo a aquellos posibles "aliados" más cercanos a Konoha"- explicó Jiraiya a Sandaime

"¿Quieres decir que Danzou está aislando a Konoha de sus aliados más próximos? ¿Aliados con los que yo conseguí un pacto de no agresión? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Que es lo que busca?" - preguntó Sandaime sobresaltado por la información que le estaba diciendo su pupilo

"¿Aún lo entiendes, sensei?. Esta rompiendo los pocos países aliados que tienes fuera de Konoha, está provocando una situación más difícil para Konoha y desestabilizando tu propio gobierno y mando. Danzou quiere lo que siempre ha querido..."

"... quiere mi puesto de Hokage, y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirlo ¿no es así?" - terminó la frase Sandaime suspirando

"Hai, y la única manera de conseguirlo sin arriesgarse a ser visto, es provocando una guerra civil de Konoha, donde el será visto como el salvador de Konoha, y tú como un viejo tirano que se aferra al poder" - terminó de explicar Jiraiya a su maestro

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, ninguno de los dos, ni Sandaime ni Jiraiya hablaron durante unos segundos, como si estuviesen sopesando la información que se acababa de decir en esa sala.

"Una Guerra civil... destruiría a Konoha y todos los ideales que hemos representado desde que fue fundada por el Primer Hokage. ¡No podemos permitirlo!" - exclamó el viejo Hokage con convicción

"Entonces, creo que ya va siendo hora de limpiar el árbol de las malas raíces ¿ehh, sensei?" - preguntó Jiraiya con un extraño deje de nostalgia en su voz

"Jiraiya, necesito que te reúnas con Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Genma, Ibiki, Shikaku y Hiashi lo antes posible, informales de lo que acabamos de hablar sin despertar sospechas, avisales que nos reuniremos mañana a las 4:00 de la madrugada en la sala de guerra que se encuentra debajo del cuartel general de los ANBUS. Ya va siendo hora de demostrarle al consejo de Konoha y a Danzou quién es el Hokage..." - ordeno Sandaime a su antiguo estudiante, mostrando por primera en años por qué era el Tercer Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

* * *

Después varias horas viajando a máxima velocidad y utilizando chakra para poder mantener la misma rapidez y usando los árboles para impulsarse, el equipo 8 estaba empezando a notar el cansancio.

La formación que habían decidido al salir de Konoha había sido Hinata al frente usando su Byakungan para poder ver a cualquier bandido o ninja que estuviese cerca, justo detrás iba Kurenai, preparada para lanzar un genjutsu al mínimo gesto de Hinata, a ellas le seguían Kiba usando su olfato influido por el chakra para percibir cualquier amenaza y abalanzarse contra ella. Y por último estaba Naruto usando la habilidad sensorial chakra que había desarrollado como ANBU y preparándose para utilizar su kage-bunshin y saturar el bosque de tal manera que fuese imposible que el enemigo supiese quién era real y cuál era el clon.

"Pararemos en aquel claro de más adelante y descansaremos durante 30 minutos"- dijo Kurenai a sus alumnos mientras disminuían la velocidad que llevaban.

Poco a poco todos los miembros del equipo disminuyeron la velocidad y se acercaron al claro. Kurenai se acercó a un riachuelo cercano para rellenar las cantimploras de los 4, mientras sus tres gennins soltaban las mochilas en el suelo y se sentaban en círculo mientras observaban como su sensei rellanaba sus cantimploras. Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados en círculo y con sus cantimploras llenas.

"Anoo, ¿cuál es el plan una vez lleguemos al País del Colmillo?" - preguntó tímidamente Hinata rompiendo el silencio

"Como ya se os explicó en los requisitos de la misión, antes de empezar nuestra misión debemos reunirnos con Orihime-san para saber el estado actual de la misión. Si no tenemos suficiente información o nuestra información no esta actualizada podríamos equivocarnos y empeorar la situación actual lo cuál podría suponer el fracaso total de nuestra misión" - explicó Kurenai a sus tres alumnos.

'No obstante a pesar de lo que el Hokage nos ha explicado a Kurenai y a mi, creo que hay algo en esta misión que no me gusta' - pensaba Naruto absorto en sus pensamientos

"Sensei..." - susurro Hinata con el Byakugan activado de una manera casi imperceptible a sus compañeros, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

De repente todos los miembros del equipo 8 tensaron sus músculos. Mientras sentían como unas presencias de chakra que no habían detectado durante su charla aparecieron cerca de los arbustos. El sonido de unos kunais lanzados a máxima velocidad rompió el silencio y la formación, mientras los 4 miembros del equipo de Konoha saltaban hacia atrás para evitar el ataque.

En el mismo momento que esquivaban el ataque unos 10 ninjas con hitae de la Villa Oculta de la Roca les rodearon impidiendo cualquier vía de escape, mientras el equipo 8 sacaban de sus bolsas sus propios kunais y formaban un circulo espalda contra espalda para protegerse.

"Vaya, Vaya... mira que tenemos aquí, un equipo de gennins de Konoha" - dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo mientras sus subordinados mostraba unas sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu intención?" - preguntó Kurenai mientras intentaba comprobar el nivel actual de chakra de sus oponentes para hacerse una idea de sus posibilidades.

"Mi nombre no es de vuestra incumbencia, y lo que busco no os importa. Solo debéis saber que estáis interfiriendo en mi misión y por eso vais a morir aquí" - respondió el líder del grupo con una sonrisa preparándose para atacar

"Eres Takato Nokamora, un ninja repudiado de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, nivel jounin alto, si no me equivoco intentaste robar información secreta y te repudiaron, ¿no?"- habló Naruto por primera vez desde que habían parado para descansar intentando ganar algo de tiempo para buscar una vía de escape.

'Esto va muy mal. Hay 8 ninjas de nivel chunnin, y 2 de nivel jounnin sin contar al líder. Kurenai y yo podemos encargarnos de los 3 ninjas de nivel jounnin y tal vez de algunos de nivel chunnin, pero no de todos al mismo tiempo. Además Kiba e Hinata no están preparados para luchar a este nivel todavía' - pensaba Naruto intentando formular un plan de ataque

"¡TU! ¿COMO SABES ESOS DATOS UN ESTÚPIDO GENNIN DE KONOHA?."- gritó exaltado el líder del grupo

Naruto lanzó una mirada fugaz a Kurenai y se dio cuenta que se estaba preparando para lanzar un genjutsu, el chakra de Kurenai estaba fluctuando y acumulándose, pero parecía que aún necesitaba algo más de tiempo, tenía que conseguir que siguiese hablando.

"No importa como lo sé, lo que es que lo sé, igual que sé que la Villa Oculta de la lluvia rechazó tu admisión en sus filas cuando dejaste de ser les útil como espía. ¿No te sientes algo fracasado? y debido a eso ahora trabajas para una organización que dudo te recompense tus esfuerzos" - explicó Naruto mientras el líder lo miraba con odio en sus ojos

"¡ESTUPIDO GENNIN ! SI NO FUESE PORQUE NOS HAN PAGADO PARA MATAROS TE INTERROGARIA YO MISMO. ACABEMOS CON ELLOS DE UNA VEZ" - volvió a gritar el líder

"Es una pena que intentes matarme, siempre podríamos ofrecerte algo de información muy valiosa para que nos dejaseis pasar ..." - insinuó Naruto mientras analizaba lo que el líder acababa de explicar en su rabia

Durante unos segundos el líder se quedó pensativo, parecía que tenía un conflicto interno con si mismo y con las órdenes que había recibido que su organización. No obstante justo en el momento en el que tensó los músculos y se preparó para atacar ya era demasiado tarde, Kurenai había completado su genjutsu sin hacer un solo sello.

"Genjustu: Magen: Narakumi no jutsu" - dijo Kurenai uniendo sus manos en un único sello y haciendo que los dos ninjas de nivel jounin cayesen al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y completamente paralizados por el miedo.

Tan pronto como Kurenai activó el genjutsu contra los ninjas, Naruto se abalanzó contra el líder del grupo, que se había quedado paralizado al ver a sus 2 mejores hombres retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

Naruto lanzó dos kunais hacia el líder y gritó "Kunai-bunshin, no jutsu", mientras los kunais lanzados se multiplicaban por cientos. Por suerte el líder salto al aire a tiempo para esquivar los kunais, pero dos de sus subordinados de nivel chunnin no tuvieron esa suerte tras haber sido sorprendidos por la rapidez del jutsu de Naruto y murieron casi al instante cuando los kunais les golpearon en sus órganos internos.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto se disponía a atacar nuevamente al líder del grupo, Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron contra sus dos contrincantes, usando la técnica de transformación de la bestia, parecía que los estaba intentando dejas fuera de combate, no era el momento para mantener sus habilidades ocultas.

Hinata mientras tanto estaba usando la agilidad que había adquirido en el entrenamiento de su clan y la rapidez que había conseguido con el entrenamiento de Kurenai, para evitar los ataques de sus 2 oponentes, mientras expulsaba chakra por sus manos intentando golpearlos en puntos críticos.

Kurenai seguía estaba luchando contra dos los chunnin restantes, parecía que los dos jounins que había incapacitado seguían tirados en el suelo sumidos en el dolor y los horrores que sus propias mentes estaban proyectando.

Naruto se lanzó en el aire intentando evitar una técnica de tierra, sacó dos notas explosivas de su bolsa ninja y se las lanzo al ninja repudiado haciendo que este se cubriese la cara con las manos para evitar un impacto. Justo en ese momento, Naruto lo aprovechó para crear 5 kage bunshin y lanzarse hace el ninja desde 5 direcciones diferentes con un rasengan formado en cada mano.

"RASENGAN"- gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y sus 4 clones al mismo tiempo, mientras golpeaban al mismo tiempo al líder del grupo ninja.

Tan pronto como Naruto observó que el líder del grupo yacía inmóvil en el suelo sin moverse se dio la vuelta para comprobar si sus compañeros estaban todos bien. Al darse la vuelta vio como sus compañeros le miraban con caras de asombro.

"¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Naruto sobresaltando a Kiba y Hinata de sus pensamientos

"Hai" - respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Una simple mirada a Kurenai confirmó que ninguno de los miembros estaba gravemente herido, parecía que la misión se acababa de complicar más, y por si fuera poco se había visto forzado a desvelar parte de sus técnicas. Naruto observaba como el cielo iba oscureciendo mientras recapitulaba lo acababa de ocurrir.

"Pronto anochecerá, será mejor que busquemos un sitio para pasar la noche, las explicaciones pueden esperar de momento" - dijo Naruto a su equipo mientras recogía su mochila para ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

* * *

"Genjustu: Magen: Narakumi no jutsu" - (ilusión demoniaca, técnica de vista al infierno). Genjutsu en el cual una vez atrapado el enemigo, se le hace creer que esta completamente solo, es cuando comienza a ser atacado psicológicamente con ilusiones que le hagan sufrir sentimentalmente, perdiendo de esta forma el psicológicamente el control. Es una técnica diseñada para debilitar al enemigo y confundirlo


	14. El momento de la verdad

**Capítulo**** 14: ****El ****momento ****de ****la ****verdad**

**4:00 ****de ****la ****madrugada****: ****Antigua ****Sala ****de ****Guerra ****de ****Konohagakure ****no ****Sato**

Llevaban horas despiertos, planeando minuciosamente la manera más eficaz de contrarrestar las posibles defensas que Danzou y sus ninjas de Raíz pudiesen tener. Todos los presentes sabían que no había margen de error, si fallaban lo más mínimo la villa oculta podría verse envuelta en una guerra civil por el poder del Hokage.

"Entonces, resumiendo la misión constará de 5 partes" - recapitulaba El Tercer Hokage

"La primera parte de la misión será llamar a Danzou a la camara privada debajo de las estatuas de los Hokages, con la excusa de quién heredara el poder militar de villa, en ese momento yo me encargaré de Danzou de una vez por todas. Los equipos 16 y 18 de los ANBUS estarán presentes conmigo para encargarse de los guardias de seguridad de Danzou." - explicó el viejo Hokage con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Aunque Danzou, había sido su amigo durante muchos años y uno de sus mejores rivales, parecía que había llegado hora de poner fin a sus actividades criminales, solo esperaba tener suficiente poder para hacerlo frente.

"La segunda parte será seguir el rastro del chakra dejado por uno de los nuevos ayudantes de Ibiki, que si nuestros informes son ciertos es un ninja de Raíz, una vez encontremos su escondite las unidades de ANBU del 1 al 6, detendrán de cualquier manera a cualquier ninja que se encuentre en su cuartel" - siguió explicando el viejo Hokage a los presentes

"La tercera parte del plan será la inmediata detención de mis dos consejeros, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, mientras que los jefes de los clanes ninjas realizarán una reunión de emergencia del Consejo, donde todos los miembros civiles del consejo serán expulsados y y los jefes de los clanes ninjas tomarán el control del consejo." - explicaba el viejo Hokage mientras los demás ninjas escuchaban con atención el plan

"Será en esos momentos cuando los equipos de ANBU del 9 a 15, junto con Jiraiya patrullarán la aldea, e impedirán a toda costa cualquier acción desesperada de los seguidores y los traidores de la Raíz, impidiendo así una posible guerra civil en Konoha" - seguía explicando el viejo Hokage

"Por último, y en caso de que Danzou escape y yo perezca, el Ninja Hatake Kakashi tomará el papel del Hokage de Konoha como mi última voluntad, y se enviará un mensaje al señor del fuego con la verdad sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, el equipo 7 y 8 de los ANBU escoltarán el mensaje. ¿Alguna duda?" - finalizó por explicar el viejo Hokage

"No es que me quejo por el voto de confianza Hokage-sama, pero no creo que... yo sea el candidato ideal para ser el próximo Hokage" - dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

"Mi decisión al respecto está tomada, Kakashi. Orochimaru es un traidor a la aldea, Tsunade sigue huyendo de su pasado, y si Jiraiya se convierte en Hokage perderemos toda la red de espionaje de cuál disponemos. Eres el mejor candidato" - dijo El Hokage en un tono con el cuál no admitía que le refutasen

"Será mejor que durmamos un poco, la misión empezará mañana a las 20:00 de la tarde" - dijo Jiraiya a los presentes mientras cada uno de ellos se iban a sus respectivas casas y mansiones a descansar

* * *

**07:00 ****de ****la ****mañana****, ****campamento ****provisional ****del ****Equipo**** 8**

La noche de descanso les había servido a todos para poder calmar sus pensamientos, mientras habían sido los kage-bunshin de Naruto quienes habían hecho guardia esa noche. Poco a poco el sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte, alzándose sobre sus cabezas.

"Parece, que has tenido que desvelar parte de tus habilidades antes de lo que pensabas"- dijo Kurenai-sensei sobresaltando a Naruto

"No había mas remedio, pero me preocupa bastante esta misión, tengo un mal presentimiento"- contesto Naruto a su sensei

Durante minutos Naruto y Kurenai se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y la explicación que indudablemente vendría con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo.

"Buenos días sensei, naruto-kun" - saludo la tímida voz de hinata recién levantada mientras salia de la tienda de campaña

"Buenos día a todos"- dijo Kiba saliendo de la tienda de campaña con un gran bostezo

Durante varios minutos los 4 miembros del equipo 8 se pusieron a prepararse el desayuno usando parte de las provisiones que habían llevado al viaje. Pero la tranquilidad de la mañana no duro nada más que el suficiente tiempo para que Kiba se despertase por completo.

"¿Como es que eres tan poderoso? ¿Y porque no nos lo habías contado"- pregunto Kiba rompiendo la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Todos los restantes miembros del equipo 8 contuvieron sus respiraciones, mientras observaban atentamente como la cara de Naruto pasaba de tranquilidad a preocupación en apenas unos segundos.

'_¿__Que __puedo __decirles__? __Mentirles __no __serviría __de __nada__. __Pero __contarles __la __verdad __completa __tampoco __es __viable__, __hice __un __juramento__'-_ pensaba naruto mientras un silencio incomodo se empezada a crear

"DILO DE UNA VEZ, ¿ACASO NO COFIAS EN NOSOTROS? SOMOS TU EQUIPO." - grito Kiba sin poderse contener

"No tiene nada que ver con confiar en vosotros Kiba. Confió en vosotros plenamente, nunca lo dudéis. Tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo Kiba, al fin y al cabo tu padre fue uno de los nuestros"- explico Naruto pacientemente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de kiba, esperando que su compañero de equipo captara lo que estaba intentado de explicarle

"ANBU..."- dejo escapar Kiba en un suspiro mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y observaba a Naruto jamás lo había observado.

"A-n-o..., ¿Es por eso, Que no nos lo puedes contar, Naruto-kun?"- pregunto Hinata por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Los ANBU somos la cara oculta de la villa, nadie debe saber que existimos. Por eso llevamos mascaras, cada mascara representa el ninja que la lleva. Me temo que no os puedo contar mucho más sobre los ANBU. Cualquier otra información se consideraría alta traición, y podría ser ejecutado sin un juicio."- explico Naruto a sus compañeros intentando hacerlos entender

"So ka (ya veo), entonces demuestralo. Si eres un ANBU..."- le desafió Kiba a Naruto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Lentamente Naruto introdujo su mano en su bolsillo ninja y saco una mascara de un zorro ante las caras estupefactas de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Me crees ahora, Kiba?"-le pregunto Naruto a su compañero

"Hai..." - dijo Kiba en apenas un suspiro mientras miraba estupefacto la máscara ANBU de su compañero de equipo

"Creo es sufiente de preguntas por un día. Además no debemos desviarnos de nuestra misión, que os recuerdo no ha finalizado. Asi que, EN MARCHA!" - interrumpió Kurenai a sus pupilos, mientras todos se volvían a poner en marcha para el viaje que les esperaba.

* * *

**20:00 ****de ****la ****tarde****, ****Cámara ****privada ****de ****los ****Hokages****, ****debajo ****de ****las ****estatuas ****de ****los ****Kages**

El Hokage se levantó del sofa donde se encontraba sentado y observo detenidamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, la primera fase del plan acababa de comenzar

"¿Querías hablar conmigo, Sarutobi" - preguntó Danzo sacando al Hokage de sus pensamientos

"Si, debido a las acciones del consejo en estos últimos años del Consejo de Konaha, con fecha inmediata el Consejo cesa de existir y todos sus integrantes quedan hasta nuevo aviso retenidos para un interrogatorio sobre las actividades ilegales que han realizado a lo largo de los años" - explicó Sarutobi mientras notaba como el chakra de su antiguo compalero se agitaba con cada palabra que él decía

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Sarutobi? ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenar algo similar?" - preguntó Danzou levantando ligeramente su enfado hacia las palabras de su antiguo rival y compañero de equipo

"Creo que has olvidado quién soy... viejo amigo...YO SOY EL TERCER HOKAGE DE KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO y tu ĺider" - sentenció el viejo Hokage usando chakra para reforzar el mensaje que acaba de dar.

"¿Acaso crees que te voy a permitir hacer algo así, Sarutobi? - preguntó Danzo mientras cientos de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente. Parecía que tenía que acelerar sus planes más de lo que había pensado, nunca habría esperado que Sarutobi tomase la iniciativa de detener sus actividades ilegales

"Creo haber dejado claro que me debes lealtad como Hokage... terminemos esto pacíficamente Danzo... estoy dispuesto a negociar las condiciones de tu rendición..." - Empezó a decir el Hokage cuando fue interrumpido por la risa macabra de Danzo

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme? Eres un estupido viejo Sarutobi, tus ideales han traido la desgracia a esta aldea, todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por la aldea. Te has vuelto demasiado blando, no me dejas otra opción... YO SERE EL QUINTO MAESTRO HOKAGE CUANDO TERMINE EL DIA" - gritaba Danzou al Hokage con un extraño brillo de codicia en los ojos

"Entonces, no me queda más remedio Viejo amigo, no puedo dejar que tu fanatismo se extienda por el mundo shinobi y destruya todo a su paso. " - finalizó Sarutobi mientras lanzaba su traje de Hokage por los aires, mostrando su traje de batalla por primera vez en años

"RAIZ PREPARAOS" - gritó Danzou mientras 6 de sus soldados de la raíz salían de las sombras

"Equipo 16 y 17, encargaos de ellos, no interrumpais la pelea entre Danzou y yo" - ordenó el Hokage mientras elevaba su chakra hasta hacerlo visible

"No me rendiré tan fácilmente, viejo amigo" - dijo Danzou mientras lanzaba su capa por los aires y revelaba su brazo cubierto por varios ojos sharingan

'No puede ser. Danzou... realmente eres un monstruo...' - pensaba el viejo Hokage mientras miraba estupefacto los ojos sharingan que habían sido implantados en el brazo su antiguo compañero.

"¿Sorprendido, Sarutobi? Orochimaru realmente era un genio... ¿verdad?" - preguntó Danzou mientras observa la cara de asombro de Sarutobi

"ERES UN MONSTRUO. NO SALDRAS CON VIDA DE AQUI ESTA NOCHE DANZOU" - gritó el Hokage mientras lanzaba el primer kunai empezando así la pelea por el poder militar de la villa de Konoha.

* * *

**20:00 ****de ****la ****tarde****, ****País ****del ****Colmillo**** - ****Punto ****de ****Encuentro ****con ****Orihime****-****san**

Habían estado todo el día viajando a máxima potencia, pero debido a la cantidad de chakra que Hinata y Kiba habían usado en la pelea del día anterior, sus reservas no estaban completas por lo que habían tenido que hacer varios descansos para recuperar fuerzas.

Nadie había vuelto a hablar sobre las habilidades de Naruto, parecía que la explicación les había convencido, además estaban en una misión donde el riesgo de encontrarse con ninjas enemigos había incrementado drasticamante.

Los miembros del equipo 8 estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que apneas notaron que se estaban acercando a las puertas de la capital del País del Colmillo, poco a poco todos los integrantes fueron reduciendo el ritmo de desplazamiento. Cuando dirigieron la vista hacia la puerta vieron a un hombre regordete y de unos 40 años mirándoles atentamente.

"Buenas tardes, vosotros debéis ser el equipo ninja que ha enviado la villa oculta de Konoha. He decir que os esperábamos para esta mañana, pensábamos que os había pasado algo. Mi nombre en Orihime. Encantado de conoceros" - se introdujo el desconocido


	15. Hasta el fondo de la madriguera

NOTA: Cada vez se hace más difícil seguir la historia, os pido a todos los que seguís la historia disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Equipos 17 y 19 :**

Los túneles que conducían a la sala del consejo de Konoha habían sido creados en tiempo de Shodaime Hokage a modo de escapatoria en casi de que un enemigo que Konoha no pudiera detener irrumpiese en la Villa, y así poder ofrecer suficiente tiempo a los líderes los clanes tiempo para escapar. Nadie Pensaría que esos mismos túneles iban a ser usados para realizar unas detenciones sorpresa a los miembros del consejo de Konoha, impidiendo así que pudiesen escarpar y retenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo para afianzar el liderazgo legitimo a manos de Sandaime Hokage.

Al mismo tiempo el equipo 19, liderado por Aoba Yamasiro (uno de los últimos expertos en técnicas ninjas de sellado de la aldea) aplicaba un sello que impidiese que nadie pudiese salir del complejo que usaba el consejo para sus reuniones.

"Fuuijin: Tozanshou" - exclamo el ANBU mientras centenares de líneas y letras de sellado se extendían alrededor del edificio, siendo impulsadas por su propio chakra.

"Tora, avisa el equipo 17 uniros a ellos en la retención de los miembros del consejo. Me encargare de proteger el sello, mientras recupero mi chakra"-ordeno el jefe del escuadrón ANBU mientras su respiración se normalizaba paulatinamente

"Hai, ya habéis oído al taichou, vamos"- exclamo Tora mientras ponían rumbo a los túneles de huida del edificio sellado rápidamente

'Espero que estés bien Sandaime-sama...'-pensó Tamayo mientras se ocultaba en las sombras y minimizaba su chakra para impedir la detección de cualquier enemigo que se le acercara

* * *

Todos los miembros del consejo se sobresaltaron al oír como alguien fuera de su edificio gritaba un jutsu. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que en ese preciso instante lo entrada secreta de los túneles se abrió y unas bombas de humo explotaron en la habitación cegando a todos los presentes. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada el equipo 17 y los restantes miembros del equipo 19 avanzaron rápidamente, noqueando a los miembros de los clanes que ni eran ninjas y inmovilizando a los ninjas con cuerdas ninjas cubiertas por sellos minúsculos para impedir que usasen chakra para poder escapar.

Justo cuando el humo se disipaba por completo de la habitación, se podían observar las figuras inertes e inconscientes de los miembros civiles y los 2 antiguos compañeros de Sandaime Hokage atados con hilo ninja intentado soltarse en un vano intento por escapar y mantener su dignidad. Mientras algunos líderes de los clanes Ninjas (Hyuga, Aburame,...) se mantenían a la espera de una respuesta por parte de los ANBU que habían irrumpido en la habitación.

"¿Cual es la razón de esta desfachatez y arresto de los honorables miembros del consejo de Konoha? Podéis estar seguros que habrá consecuencias, cuando haya terminado ninguno de vosotros volverá a ser parte de la milicia de Konoha" - exclamo Koharu mientas sus ojos intentaban buscar una posible vía de escape.

"No hay ninguna vía de escape, la habitación está sellada y los túneles están cuestionados por un equipo de ANBU"- explico uno de los ANBU presentes observando lo que Homura Mitokado estaba intentando hacer

"No tenéis ningún derecho a retenernos... Soltadnos ahora y seremos clementes..." - replicaba Koharu Utatane, siendo interrumpida por la risa de otro de los miembros ANBU.

"Vuestros días de ir en contra del Hokage se han acabado. Llamad a Ibiki, una vez finalice la fase 2, quiero saber hasta el día que tomaron la primera papilla"- ordeno el mismo ANBU que momentos antes se había reído a la cara del consejero

'Sarutobi, viejo mono, así que al final has tenido el suficiente coraje para atreverte a tomar el control del consejo. Nunca creí que fueras capaz..."- pensaba el antiguo compañero de equipo del Hokage Koharu Utatane.

"He de deducir...que el hecho no estar arrestados o inconscientes como el resto de los miembros del consejo tiene una razón ser..." - habló por primera vez el líder del clan Aburame, ajustándose las gafas

"Hai. Por orden directa del Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, todos los miembros civiles del consejo serán retenidos y expulsados del consejo y los jefes de los clanes ninjas tomarán el control del consejo de inmediato. También será retenidos y procesados por traición los dos consejeros, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane" - explicó en tono monótono el último miembro del equipo de ANBU.

"En ese caso, hasta que la crisis sea abatida, todo el control de Konohagakure no sato, debería restar en el Hokage, actuando el consejo de Konoha solo como consejeros. ¿Todos los miembros de los clanes ninjas están de acuerdo?" - Preguntó Hiashi Hyuga tomando el control del nuevo consejo ninja

Ninguno de los presentes excepto, los dos compañeros del viejo Hokage protestaron ante la decisión tomada a manos de los líderes de los clanes ninjas. Por primera vez en años, todos los miembros civiles del consejo serían relegados de las tareas ninjas, siendo únicamente responsables de aquellas tareas no incumbiesen a la parte militar de Konoha.

'Espero que sepas que lo estás haciendo Sarutobi..., ya que Danzou no se rendirá tan fácilmente..." - pensó Homura Mitokado mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado por el comportamiento que había tenido estos últimos años.

* * *

**Equipos 1 al 6:**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en las rocosas montañas al sur de la Aldea de la Hoja, como ocultando el rastro de los grupos shinobis que seguían a Hoshi Awakeru, el reciente integrante en el equipo de tortura e interrogación de Ibiki, mientras inadvertidamente estaba conduciendo a los equipos de ANBU que le seguían a la base oculta del la Raíz. Para evitar ser detectados estaban reduciendo su chakra al mínimo, mientras Inoichi Yamanaka estaba usando sus habilidades mentales para crear una red de comunicación telepática y dirigir a todos los miembros de los 6 equipos.

'Equipo 1 y 2 seguid al tipo. Equipos 3 y 4 asegurad el perímetro para evitar que ningún miembro de Raíz pueda escapar. Equipo 5 y 6 preparaos para entrar en combate en cuanto descubran al equipo 1 y 2'- comando Ibiki a los equipos mentalmente.

Todos los equipos enviaron una señal telepática de que habían entendido el menaje dado por el jefe del escuadrón de Interrogatorio y Tortura de Konoha, don decir ninguna palabra para evitar interferir en el enlace mental del grupo.

'El sujeto se ha detenido en frente de una pared de rota en el claro que se encuentra a 50 pasos de nuestra posición, está reuniendo chakra para alguna técnica ninja' - indico a través del enlace uno de los miembros del equipo 2

'Preparaos para un posible ataque sorpresa, pero no desveléis vuestra ubicación' - indico Ibiki

'Está realizando una serie de sellos: ¿Puedes ver el orden y la secuencia equipo 1?'. - pregunto el jefe del escuadrón del equipo 2.

'Hai: Es una secuencia fácil: Usagi, Saru, Hebi, Ryu, repetido 3 veces. Aunque no le he podido leer los labios ' - indico un integrante del equipo 1

'Yo he podido leerlos usando el Byakugan, ha dicho: Hijutsu, nobakaru no jutsu' - indico el Hyuga integrante del equipo 2

De repente en la pared de roca sobre la que el topo tenia apoyada se mano aparecieron unos sellos iluminados en forma circular, y una apertura lo suficiente grande como para un carruaje se hizo visible ante los expectantes equipos de ANBU.

'Esperad a que el sujeto entre en el complejo oculto de la montaña.' - ordeno Ibiki-san

Durante Unos segundos todos los equipos se quedaron inmobles ante las órdenes del comandante de la misión, observando como 'el sujeto' entraba en el complejo y una pared de roca gruesa volvía a formarse en la cara visible de la montaña.

'Hawk, acércate usando tu técnica de invisibilidad y abre la pared realizando los mismos sellos que el sujeto. Equipos 1, 2, 3, y 4 preparaos para entrar cuando se abra la apertura en la pared. Equipos 5 y 6 rodead el perímetro y estad listos para detener a los miembros de la Raíz que intenten huir.' - explico Shikaku Nara ideando un plan para maximizar sus probabilidades de éxito

'Hai' - Indicaron todos los miembros del equipo a través del enlace mental mientras tomaban sus respectivas posiciones.

Apenas unos segundos de dar la orden, la apertura de la montaña se abrió mostrando una caverna iluminada ligeramente.

'Ike! (adelante), mantener el portal abierto consume mucho chakra, no creo poder mantenerlo abierto mas de unos minutos ' - indico el miembro ANBU Hawk mientras usaba si chakra para mantener abierta la apertura.

Sin nada que decir, uno a uno los equipos ANBU salieron a máxima velocidad adentrándose en las profundidades de la caverna.

'Equipo 1 estamos dentro, estoy percibiendo señales de chakra ninja cerca de nuestra posición' - hablo mentalmente el jefe del equipo 1

'Equipo 2 dentro...'- indico brevemente el jefe del escuadrón

'Usad clones explosivos para causar algo de confusión' - indico Nara Shikaku a través del enlace

'Recibido' - indicaron los equipos ANBU

'Equipos 3 y 4 estamos dentro' - indicaron los últimos 2 equipos al acceder a la base oculta de la Raíz

'Hawk, cierra el portal' - exclamo Ibiki

Mientras el portal se cerraba los equipos que rodeaban el perímetro observaban como diferentes aperturas en forma de huecos se abrían alrededor de la montaña, donde los miembros de la Raíz intentaban escabullirse del humo y los sonidos claqueantes de los kunais que chocaban entre sí.

"Que los antiguos Hokages nos protejan..."- susurro Ibiki mientras los equipos se preparaban para entrar en combate

* * *

**Equipos 9 a 15 (junto con Jiraiya):**

Jiraiya había dividido a los 6 equipos de ANBU estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho de Konoha, tenían que evitar a toda costa que cualquier miembro de Raíz o cualquier traidor de Konoha hiciese algún tipo de acción de que perjudicase el plan, e iniciase una guerra civil en Konohagakure no Sato.

_************************************FLASHBACK***********************************_

_Acababan de superar los exámenes chunnin, el ego de Jiraiya no le permitía callarse, y todo el mundo que se encontraban a lo largo de la calle central de la aldea sabía que el equipo de "Sarutobi-sama" había aprobado el examen de chunnin, graduando los 3 miembros al mismo tiempo._

_"¿Nunca te cansarás de atraer la atención?" - pregunto una joven Tsunade mientras observaba a Jiraiya mostrando a su nuevo uniforme chunnin con orgullo_

_"Solo si sales conmigo, Tsunade..." - empezó a responder Jiraiya hasta que recibio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañera_

_"No seas tan estricta Tsunade, ser chunnin es un gran hito, quiere decir que algún día seremos lo suficiente poderosos como para vencer a cualquiera" - respondió Orochimaru mostrando una de sus excéntricas sonrisas_

_"Sarutobi-sensei dice que no todo es poder, fíjate en su compañero de equipo (Danzou), se dice que era muy poderoso en su juventud, pero cuando llego el momento de morir por la aldea, abandono..." - le replico Tsunade a Orochimaru pensativa_

_"Eso, teme, morir en una misión por la aldea es más importante que ser el ninja más poderoso" - dijo Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño a Orochimaru_

_"Morir por la aldea... Si eres suficientemente poderoso..." - empezó a responder Orochimaru a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando una 4 voz les interrumpió_

_"...Dejas tu legado para que otros puedan seguirlo, Orohimaru-kun, el que llega a ser tan poderoso como para rivalizar a un Hokage, no muere por la aldea... ofrece su vida ante cualquier peligro para protegerla... porque su legado continuará más allá de su propia vida..." - termino de decir Sandaime recién aparecido de la nada._

_************************************ FIN FLASHBACK***********************************_

* * *

Equipo 9:

El primer equipo había sido enviado a patrullar la torre Hokage, impidiendo acceso a cualquier civil o ninja que no estuviese todavía dentro de la torre. Todos los equipos se pusieron en alerta al sentir la presencia de un individuo acercándose a su posición, unos segundos después apareció un mercader que transportaba unís bidones de lo que parecía agua.

'Ano (esto), ninja-san podríais decirme donde se encuentra el hostal de Fuujikawa, tengo que llevarles estos barriles de licor' - pregunto el anciano mercader en un tono de voz muy alto

'Dese la vuelta y pregunte en algún puesto del mercado' - respondió bruscamente uno de los miembros ANBU

Pero el anciano pareció no oír el comentario que el ninja le había dado, y seguía acercándose paulatinamente hacia los ANBU.

'Deténgase de inmediato' - ordeno otro de los ANBU al anciano, que se detuvo inmediatamente y sonrió cruelmente a los ninjas que tenía delante.

'AYUDAAAAAAAAA...Los ninjas del Hokage van a matarme...' - grito el anciano para que toda la calle le oyese.

'¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando viejo chiflado?"- pregunto el ANBU mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsa ninja intentando comprender la situación

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para respuestas, ya que el bidón que el anciano arrastraba se ilumino durante unos breves mili segundos y exploto en una llamarada de fuego, calcinando de inmediato al anciano y matando a uno de los ANBU que se encontraban presentes.

"el Hokage quiere marranos a todos con sus ninjas" - grito un aldeano saludo de la nada mientras los aldeanos que se encontraban cerca del lugar empezaban a llegar y miraban el cuerpo calcinado del viejo anciano

"A POR ELLOSSSSSSSS" - grito es mismo aldeano con deje de odio en sus ojos

De repente todos los aldeanos presentes empezaron a acercarse a los restantes miembros del equipo ninja con todo tipo de objetos alargados y puntiagudos entre sus manos.

'Maldición, la Raíz nos ha tendido una trampa. No podemos dañar a aldeanos inocentes." - pensaba uno de los ANBU mientras intentaba idear una manera de disipar a la muchedumbre y hacerles creer que ellos no habían matado a nadie

'Eso es!' - pensó unos de los ANBU mientras expandía su chakra para envolver a sus compañeros (sin que los aldeanos lo viesen)

Justo en el momento en que los aldeanos se acercaban a los ninjas, estos fueron envueltos en una bocanada de humo y en lugar de los ANBU aparecieron las imágenes de los 3 consejeros ninjas del Hokage, incluido el viejo Danzou

'Perfecto ahora debemos hacer creer a todos que la culpa del ataque es debido a la consejeros y a Danzou' - ideo el ANBU que había invocado el genjutsu

Durante unís segundos todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos mientras sus cabezas llegaban a la conclusión (Incorrecta) de que los asesinos del viejo aldeano eran los tres líderes del honorable Consejo de Konoha

"Vaya, parece que nos han descubierto" - indico el ANBU disfrazado de Koharu

"No importante, nuestro plan para destruir al Hokage y hacernos con el poder de la Villa para dominarla no se puede detener" - casi grito el ANBU disfrazado de Koharu

"Rápido, debemos soltar a las tropas secretas que he entrenado durante años para confundir a los estúpidos de los aldeanos"- explico el ANBU disfrazado del Danzou

'Espero que funcione'- pensó el ANBU que había dicho la última frase

"A POR ELLOS, LEALTAD AL TERCER HOKAGE" - grito el ultimo ninja del equipo que se había escabullido e introducido entre la muchedumbre de aldeanos, disfrazado como un simple panadero con un genjutsu de transformación

Como si guiados por una mano invisible, todos los aldeanos intentaron arremeter contra los 'tres consejeros del hokage', solo para darse cuenta que ya habían desaparecido usando una técnica de tele transporte.

'Uffff, crisis abatida. Que la antiguos dioses te protejan Hokage-sama...' - pensó el ANBU todavía oculto entre los aldeanos

* * *

**Equipo 10, hospital Konoha**

El segundo equipo de los ANBU había sido asignado al hospital de Konoha. Tan pronto cono llegaron se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien, había demasiado silencio en el interior del hospital, no se oía ni siquiera un simple quejido, era como si el hospital estuviera completamente desierto. Acelerando el paso accedieron una a una a las habitaciones del hospital, solo para darse cuenta que estaban completamente vacías.

"Esto es imposible, no puede haber desaparecido todo el mundo" - hablo en voz uno de los miembros que formaban el equipo 10

"Hiro, ¿sientes alguna presencia de chakra en el hospital" - preguntó el que parecía el líder del equipo

El miembro más bajo de los presentes, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras se concentraba en sentir el chakra, debía ser muy cauteloso con esa técnica, pues debía expandir su chakra para rodear el hospital y que al mismo tiempo no fuese detectado por nadie.

'Imposible! Estamos rodeados por chakra, eso implica que...' - pensó Hiro mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros y gritaba

"ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN UN GENJUTSU DE RANGO S" - gritó con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros.

"Vaya, vaya, así que has sido capaz de detectarlo, he de decir que Konoha ha mejorado más de lo que esperaba durante estos últimos años" - se rió una voz detrás del equipo ANBU, haciendo que estos se girasen para observar al recién llegado.

"TU!. Es imposible...no puedes estar aquí... eres un ninja renegado..." - exclamó el capitán

"Je...Solo por que sea un ninja traidor no quiere decir que no pueda volver a mi Konoha natal" - explicó el ninja haciéndose completamente visible

'Parece que Uchiha Itachi había vuelto a casa. ¿Pero cuáles son sus planes?' - Se preguntaron todos los miembros del equipo ANBU

"¿No vais a saludarme?" - preguntó Itachi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Eres un traidor de Konoha. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí Itachi y donde están todas las personas del hospital?" - preguntó Hiro mientras intentaba ganar tiempo para encontrar una salida en el genjutsu de Itachi

"He venido a saldar una vieja deuda. No os preocupéis por el personal y los pacientes del hospital, están completamente a salvo, y se mantendrán así mientras vuestro plan está en marcha" - respondió Itachi de manera solemne

"¿Por qué te íbamos a creer? ¿Qué sacas a cambio? Es muy tarde para pedir perdón por lo que hiciste" - respondió el capitán del equipo 10

"No buscó redención...no me la merezco...Aunque si necesito un pequeño favor... Sasuke está cada vez más orientado a la venganza y necesito que alguien le vigile por mí, si no, temo que algún día llegue a traicionar a Konoha" - respondió Itachi con un deje de tristeza en su voz

"¿Que te importa si Sasuke se vuelvo o no un traidor?" - preguntó Hiro por primera sorprendido por la respuesta de Itachi

"No quiero que siga mis pasos..." - dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía oculto por su genjutsu y dejaba al equipo 10 atrapados dentro de su técnica ilusoria

* * *

**País del Colmillo - Equipo 8**

El viaje había sido agotador tanto físico como mentalmente para el Equipo 8. Nada más habían llegado al país del colmillo habían sido llevados ante el consejo del País del Colmillo, para indicarles la situación y los últimos datos de la misión.

"Bienvenidos, Equipo 8, he de decir que esperábamos un equipo de ninjas, no de críos" - saludó de manera sarcástica el que parecía el jefe del consejo, haciendo que Kiba se pusiera colérico

"QUE HAS DICHO; VIEJO VEGESTORIO! QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?" - gritó Kiba enfadado mientras sus facciones se mostraban más marcadas a lo largo de su cuerpo

'Creo que deberíamos haber trabajado las habilidades diplomáticas de Kiba más a fondo...' - pensó Kurenai, mientras posicionaba su mano sobre el hombre de Kiba para que este se tranquilizase

"Aunque mi estudiante, lo ha expresado de manera incorrecta, su sentimiento no deja de ser el correcto. Somos un equipo de Konoha preparado para la misión del rango requerido. No nos subestimes. " - dijo Kurenai a los miembros del Consejo usando chakra en su voz para inducir cierto temor a los presentes.

* * *

NOTAS:

"Fuuijin: Tozanshou"- He utilizado un hechizo (Bakudou ) de Bleach para inspirarme, básicamente este jutsu crea una barrera en forma de pirámide alrededor del objetivo, en este caso crea una barrera que englobaría todo el edificio del Consejo de Konoha.


End file.
